The Comeback
by David Carner
Summary: Sarah Walker, who tore her ACL in the National Championship game 4 years ago, finally gets her shot at the WNBA. What happens when she, her agent Bryce, his best friend and her Physical Therapist Chuck find themselves in Cleveland with owner Graham who believes in no distraction and I'm writing it, and want fluff? Spoiler...Charah
1. Ch 1, The Press Conference

A/N: I swore I wasn't going to, but I've had a rough few weeks. Personal stuff. That's life, but lately writing has been a chore. I know, some could say I have double digits in ongoings, but I needed something for me, and this is me. Sports, fluff….yeah, that's about it. Oh yeah, some nerd stuff. So I asked on Facebook and basically was told to post whatever I wanted, whenever. So...originally this was 5 short chapters. I have combined some stuff to make it a little longer. Currently 4 chapters are already completed. If this isn't your thing, I get it, no problem. Thanks for giving it a try. I give you The Comeback. (Takes place present day)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and for as tall as the cast is, the women are short compared to the WNBA (Seriously, WHAT AM I DOING?)

* * *

Bryce sat down at his desk, a man and a woman in front of him. "Have you seen it?" he asked them, a huge smile on his face. They both shook their head. Bryce picked up the remote sitting on his desk, turned toward the TV, and pressed play.

The TV began to play a press conference. Bryce walked out to the table, alone. Behind him was the logo of the expansion WNBA Cleveland Rockers. Bryce sat down, took out a piece of paper and began to read.

"We are happy to announce that Sarah Walker, former four-time NCAA All-American, all-time scorer in the history of the Harvard Crimson, Most Outstanding Player at the 2015 NCAA women's basket tournament, and 2015 NCAA women's basketball champion, will be joining the starting line-up for the Cleveland Rockers." Bryce paused and smiled at the camera. "After four years of not playing basketball, to have a shot in the WNBA, let alone starting, is something my client dared not dream. She's back, and we truly hope to bring this city… and its fans… quality, winning basketball." Bryce paused, a smirk on his face. "Any questions?"

"Is there any truth to the rumors of a relationship between Sarah and her physical therapist?" one of the reporters blurted out.

Bryce flashed his trademark smile and smoothed his tie. "Brad, Chuck Bartowski is one of the top physical therapists in the field. He has helped Sarah overcome muscle issues she developed from the tear of her ACL. He has encouraged her, and he has played a vital role in her return."

The female in the room leaned over to the male. "He's not wrong," she muttered. Bryce shot them both a look, smirking.

"Bryce… Langston Graham, the Rockers owner, has made it very clear he wants no distractions on this team. How do you explain the Charah romance to him?"

"Charah?" Bryce asked, his eyebrows raised. He thought about it for a second, smiled, and nodded. "I like that couple name, Rita. I like it a lot. Did you think of that?"

"Oh, no," she replied. "It's on twitter."

"You knew that already," the male in the room said to Bryce, as they continued watching the press conference. Bryce just grinned.

Back on the TV: "Rita, what Ms. Walker and Mr. Bartowski do in their personal time is no business of mine, or yours." He paused and looked around the room. "Guys, the Browns are finally doing decent again… isn't there something better you can write about? I know that LeBron left, but come on." He looked around the room and saw that they were not going to let this go. Bryce sighed, and his face softened. "Listen, I've known Chuck and Sarah for a while, and they both deserve happiness. Would it be so bad if two people just met and fell in love?"

"So, you're saying they're in love?" Rita asked.

Bryce stood, "Thanks guys, we're done."

Bryce hit stop, and turned, facing the two, a grin on his face.

"You played them like a fiddle," the woman said.

"What can I say, Diane?" Bryce asked the head coach of the Cleveland Rockers. "We all know that Chuck is good for Sarah, and Sarah is good for the team. Are we a united front on this?" They both turned to the third person in the room.

"Christ," Casey, the assistant coach of the Cleveland Rockers, muttered. "There's gonna be ladyfeelings everywhere, aren't there?"

"Casey, you're in the WNBA playoffs. The #8 seed, but you're in the playoffs, as an expansion team. You should be having some ladyfeelings on that, alone."

"Don't you think Langston will consider that press conference a distraction?" Beckman asked Bryce.

"Oh, no," Bryce replied, grinning. "That's free publicity. Chuck and Sarah are selling tickets right now. Chuck and Sarah are driving ratings. This is good for the whole _league_."

"You've already talked to other owners," Casey said. It was a statement, not a question.

Bryce shrugged. "I do what's best for my client."

"Bryce," Beckman began.

"Diane, don't," Bryce said, fire in his eyes. "She tore her ACL winning a national championship at Harvard; he got kicked out of Stanford even as I tried to help him fight it. She goes into accounting bored out of her skull; he buried himself in a degree I still can't even wrap my head around him being interested in. He graduates, but can't find a job, even though he's amazing. All because of that stupid scandal at Stanford. No one gives her a chance, because they believe she can't replicate what she did in college, because of a torn ACL. And she doesn't want to go overseas. I get them together, and suddenly both their lives take a turn for the better. You better believe I'm gonna fight like hell for 'em."

"We're in, Bryce," Casey said softly. "I get it, leave no man behind. But we gotta be smart about this, no one-man shows."

Bryce nodded. "I know, I went rogue. But it was what was best for them."

"I think it's time _they_ decide what's best for them," Beckman said.

"I do have a habit of doing what I think is best for others, without making sure first," he admitted.

"Charah," she snorted. "I don't care what the hell they call them. As long as Bartowski keeps Walker in peak playing condition, I don't care what they do."

"Don't say it," Casey said, pointing at Bryce. Bryce lifted his hands up smiling. "Charah," he snorted as the two left the office.

Bryce sat in his chair grinning. The three of them had come a long way since he and Chuck watched her win the national title on TV, back at Stanford over four years ago.

* * *

A/N: Listen, if you don't like this, let me know. I wrote this for me because sportsball! (That's for you JWatkins) I'm just having fun, but I can see others not enjoying it. You all have been the greatest supporters a guy could ask for. Thank you all for that. See you soon. DC

DC


	2. Ch 2, January 2019

A/N: Well, I didn't expect that. So that press conference was in September of 2019. We are hopping back in time to understand how we got to where we got. And then, then we'll all go forward. I give you The Comeback Ch 2, January 2019. Oh the picture for the story is a candid of Yvonne. If anyone has anything better or can make something I am glad to replace it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and what little jump shot I have left has been blocked by Father Time (that escalated quickly, didn't it?)

* * *

January, 2019

"Sarah, you can make real money over there." Bryce held the phone away from his ear, avoiding the hearing loss from the response that was coming through the earpiece. "So that's a no?" He looked at the phone, as he heard the dial tone. He shrugged, and shook his head.

Checking his calendar, Bryce grinned. _Lunch with Chuck Bartowski_… today was old home day. He grabbed his coat, and headed downstairs. As he left Intersect Sports Agency, he mused at how ironic his life was. He really had two close friends in life: Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker. He could never forget that night when Chuck, who had never met Sarah Walker in his life, but had watched all her games, watched her go down, tearing her ACL as she hit the game winning shot for Harvard's National Championship. Chuck had BEGGED Bryce to help her.

Bryce knew no agent would really want to touch her. She wasn't as fast as the other players, as talented as the other players, or even as skillful as the other players; but no one had ever out-worked Sarah Walker. She had worked with doctors everywhere, trying to get her knee back to 100%. But, it wasn't happening, and she knew it. She had finally decided to go to work in "the real world" , but not before Bryce had helped her milk every dollar out of the advertising world that they could manage.

Bryce grinned as he saw his college roommate- and the man thrown out of Stanford that shouldn't have been- Chuck Bartowski. Chuck was well on his way to getting his degree from Stanford when tests were found under his bed. Chuck knew they weren't his, and Bryce knew they weren't his, but someone was going to take the fall. Chuck told Stanford he had done it, confessing in order to save Bryce, and was expelled. He had taken two years off, and when he came back from backpacking across Europe, he told Bryce he had to try to become a physical therapist. Bryce was stunned, but went to work. He pulled every string he could to get Chuck into UCLA, where he eventually completed his degree.

However, his confession to something he didn't do hung around his neck like the Ancient Mariner's albatross, preventing his being hired at many places. He was currently working at UCLA, making much less than he would anywhere else. But, he was helping people, and that was what made Chuck happy.

"Hey, Bryce, how you doing, buddy?" Chuck asked cheerfully, rising from his chair and giving his friend a hug.

"Chuck," Bryce replied. "Morgan," he said, giving the bearded man a hug as well. "Did you trim?"

"A little," Morgan admitted. "I was becoming a bit too wild for some of the ladies."

"Ellie said it looked bad?" Bryce asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Morgan admitted, nodding. "She kept shaking her head. I had one hair that was growing faster than the rest and it stuck a few inches out in front of the rest of the beard." Bryce was cracking up.

"Man, I needed this today," Bryce said, shaking his head, and taking a sip of water.

"Bad day?" Morgan asked. Bryce shrugged, and gave him a small head shake. "Oooh," he replied.

"Oooh, what?" Chuck asked. Both Morgan and Bryce gave him a look. "What did I do?"

"It's about Sarah," Morgan said. "Has he ever actually met her?" he asked Bryce, knowing the answer, but unable (and unwilling) to resist the opportunity to needle his buddy.

"No, and trust me I've tried MAAANY times to get them to meet," Bryce replied, grinning. "She doesn't have a bigger fan."

"What? She's so good at what she does, and she works so hard to be one of the top players. And, her family life was hard, so yeah, I stan Sarah Walker. She is an inspiration." Chuck gave them both a look.

"What if she could play in the WNBA?" Bryce asked softly.

"What?" Chuck asked, dropping the roll he picked up.

"What if she could play? Do you really believe her knee is salvageable?"

"Bryce, look," he began, very uncomfortable. "I mean that stuff I read and told you about, it depends on a lot of factors."

"Right… age, the willingness of the person to work," Bryce paused and gave Chuck a pointed look. "The therapist."

"Listen, Bryce…"

"Chuck, if I could convince her, would you be willing to try and help her make a WNBA team?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "But who would chance it? She had a tryout after the surgery and… well…" Bryce gave him a look, and he shushed.

"Oh come on, Bryce, I know you snuck him in there to watch," Morgan said, amused. "But, Chuck _is_ right. Who would risk it? Who would give her a chance?"

"The Cleveland Rockers," Bryce replied, grinning. "It's good for both. Feel good story, they have a decent little team, and if it works out, they might have the best player in the WNBA."

"Bryce, I told you it could take six to eighteen months to work, if at all," Chuck protested.

"Would it make her any worse?" Bryce asked.

"No," Chuck said, shaking his head. "Ultrasound in the knee, some massages in the knee that can get uncomfortable, plus work the quad and calf to make sure they are okay. Possibly some needling."

"Wait, what?" Morgan asked, looking concerned. "Needling?!"

"Oh, yeah, it's the best," Chuck replied. Morgan's eyes went wide. "Say a muscle is tight, or stiff. You take this tiny needle, and place it into the muscle, and then you either manually manipulate the needle or you run current through it and another one, making it rest." Morgan's face turned pale. "Dude, I thought I would hate it. But, I've needled my own leg."

"That's insane," Morgan said, still a little shaken.

"But it gives the muscle relief," Chuck said, shrugging. "I can't believe a PT hasn't suggested it to her."

"She won't see a PT," Bryce replied. "Her dad told her, back in the day, that they were charlatans."

Chuck abruptly stood, making Bryce and Morgan both flinch back. "WHAT?" Bryce knew he had set the hook… now to get Sarah.

}o{

Sarah rolled her neck, and then stared back at the screen in front of her. Why was she doing this? She didn't need the money. She should be out there, trying to play ball. Somewhere… ANYWHERE, for a shot at the WNBA. Hell, overseas paid more than this.

She sighed. She knew why… she was damn stubborn. When Harvard told her that they had little chance of winning the conference, she put the team on her back and won it. When they told her she and her teammates couldn't beat UCONN, they did. When they told her she and her teammates couldn't win a title, she did, even though her landing on that final jump shot ripped her ACL in half. She looked down at her leg, and shook her head. If you didn't know what to look for when she walked or moved, you'd never know.

She slowly rotated the offending joint back and forth, and felt that little catch, that tug that told her it wasn't 100%. She looked at her phone. Maybe she should call Bryce.

"So, how bad do you want to play in the WNBA?" she heard Bryce's voice ask. She spun and saw him there with a grin on his face.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she retorted, grinning at him.

"But would you let a Physical Therapist work with you?" Bryce asked. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I'll pay for him. Consider it an investment." Sarah sat there, the eyebrow still raised. "If this works it will come out of the endorsement money."

She rose, and stood there chewing her lip, thinking. "Why would you trust a Physical Therapist?" Sarah asked.

"Because he's my best friend. And, he turned to me the night you tore your ACL and begged me to help you," Bryce answered with a shrug. "He's a hell of a guy, and let's be honest; part of your problem with PT is you think it's a con."

"Is your friend a requirement?" Sarah asked.

Bryce huffed and looked away. He turned back to her. "No." Sarah stood there waiting for more, but he had nothing to add.

"I feel like there's more to this," Sarah said, looking for more information.

"Listen, he's one of your biggest fans. He thinks you are the hardest working player in basketball, and can be the best player in the WNBA. He even said he stans you," Bryce added, grinning.

"Stan?" she asked, laughing. "Okay, you obviously trust him." Bryce nodded. "Whatever he does to me in PT, could he make my knee worse?"

Bryce stood without saying a word for a few seconds and when he spoke it was quiet, but full of emotion. "A test was found in our dorm room our junior year. Chuck swore he didn't steal it, and the university said it had to be one of us that took it and cheated. I was about to get kicked out of the university, but then Chuck said he did it. He was expelled."

"Did he do it, or was it you?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah….no," Bryce said. "Believe us or don't, but know this: Chuck Bartowski would never knowingly hurt anyone, and no one has researched your issue more than him." She gave him a look. "He stans you." She burst out laughing.

"Is he a stalker?" Sarah asked, not really concerned, but felt she should ask.

"No. He's likely to be tongue tied the first time he ever talks to you," Bryce admitted. "Will you at least think about it?"

"I'll think about it," Sarah replied. "Wait… what team?"

"The Cleveland Rockers," Bryce replied.

"Makes sense," Sarah admitted. "Ugh, I'll have to find someplace to live…"

"I'll rent a four-bedroom house, for all three of us," Bryce said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I'll be there as much as I need to be, and I'll need a place to stay."

"As long as you two don't frat-boy it up." Bryce grinned. "Okay," she blew out a breath. "Let's do it."

Bryce grinned. "WNBA, here we come."

A/N: David...are sticking Chuck and Sarah in a house together? No...I'm sticking them in a renovated warehouse apartment with a basketball court. *grins* EDC maaaaay have helped writing this fic.


	3. Ch 3, The Work Begins

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. I've been singled dadding it all weekend, Grace has had plays, and I totally forgot to publish this. Ch 3, The Work Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

February 1st, 2019

Sarah was walking through the renovated warehouse that was one-part basketball gym, one-part apartment. She had just signed her free agent deal, and had become a member of the Cleveland Rockers. She was officially a WNBA player. As she tried to wrap her head around all of that, she heard voices coming from one of the bedrooms. Bryce had told her that was where the PT room would be located.

"So, whatever you need, let me know, and I'll get it," she heard Bryce say. She peeked her head around the door and saw Bryce facing her, and a tall, curly haired man talking to Bryce. The tall man, who she assumed was Chuck, was quiet, like he was thinking.

"This doesn't make sense," the man she thought was Chuck said. "Her salary is probably going to be in the 41-thousand-dollar range." Bryce gave him a look like he was offended. "Look, I know you're good, but she hasn't played in the league. Add in the injury, and the league minimum is right there, so that's about all you got for her."

"Okay," Bryce huffed. "That's fair."

"Fine, but the stuff I need could run a lot more than that," Chuck pointed out.

"Chuck, I'm paying for it out of my pocket. I consider this an investment," Bryce explained. Chuck just stared at him. "Fine… if this works, and the endorsements shoot up, which they will, they'll come out of that money earned."

"So, she's paying for it," Chuck said.

"IF this works," Bryce reminded him.

"Like I said, she's paying for it," he said with a grin that she could see from the side of his face. Sarah could feel his confidence, like a physical presence in the room. She found herself blinking, and getting a bit weak in the knees.

"There he is," Bryce said softly. "I haven't seen that guy since Stanford.

Chuck shook his head, and she saw a little color on his neck. "Bryce, I really hope you brought me along because you think I'm the guy to do this."

Bryce clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You're the only person I trust to try and make this work. No one knows what to do more than you. No one knows what she is capable of more than you. And frankly, no one deserves this shot more than you. But be warned, you start helping her, and they may want you to work with the other players."

"I'm here to help however I can," Chuck said.

"Good," Bryce replied, nodding. Sarah slipped away. Maybe this _could_ work, maybe she _would_ play again one day. Maybe… she sighed. One way or another, after this year, she'd know. Either she'd be in the WNBA, or know what she'd have to do to get back there. Or, her dream would be over. She thought about the confidence that radiated out of Chuck, and shivered. Maybe.

}o{

Bryce saw Sarah in the living room, and he decided to introduce them. "Chuck, this is Sarah. Sarah, Chuck." Bryce looked from one to the other.

"Nice to meet you, Chuck," Sarah said, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Chuck, I'm Sarah," Chuck replied.

Bryce smacked his face with his hand.

"I mean, I am glad to meet you… Sarah, you are Sarah, because I am Chuck and I am… going to shut up now." Chuck still hadn't shaken Sarah's hand, and he reached out to grasp it. His eyes widened, as did hers, at the contact.

"Oh, dear God," Bryce muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a real big fan of yours, and I need you to know this is a huge honor to meet you, and get to work with you," Chuck said, proud of himself for getting everything out without making a fool of himself.

"Bryce tells me you told him that he needed to represent me." Chuck nodded. "You don't even know me, why would you think that?"

"Has Bryce told you about what happened to me?" Sarah nodded. "I had just gotten back from Europe. I had been backpacking, and several times I had watched women's basketball games over there. And they all talked about one person: 'The Ice Queen'."

Sarah looked away. She hated that nickname.

"I asked someone why you were given that name, and I was told you'd do whatever it took to win, within the rules. No one worked harder, no one pressed themselves more, and no one was more focused in a game. You had ice running through your veins in pressure situations. You were the best, and I believe you still are."

"How?"

"How much PT did you have after the surgery?" Chuck asked. "Supervised PT," he added.

Sarah pressed her lips together, and glanced over at Bryce, who had a knowing grin on his face.

"I think you may have been trying to protect yourself, and caused problems in your leg." She raised an eyebrow. "If I may," he said gesturing to her leg.

"Go ahead," she replied.

He squatted down. "So, I'm guessing after you run some, you have tightness here?" he said, barely touching her quad that was covered by her sweat pants.

"Yes," she said, a little surprised.

"And the more you're on it, the worse it gets?" he added. She nodded. He moved his hand to the outside of her leg and lightly ran from her knee up to the bottom of her hip bone and stopped. "And tightness there?"

"YES!"

"Your IT band," Chuck replied, straightening. "We ultrasound the knee, loosening it." She nodded. "Find exercises to lengthen that IT band and keep it loose, and possibly needle the quad. I also need tapes of you playing ball in your college days, and I need tapes of you playing now."

"Only if you defend me," she replied.

"Me?" Chuck asked, legitimately confused.

"Yeah, because you're getting a little cocky and I want to show you that I can still take you to school with one good leg," she said with a grin.

"Miss Walker," he began.

"Sarah," she said. "If you're gonna be sticking things in me, I think you can call me Sarah." Chuck's eyes went big. "Oh, this is going to be fun," she said, and turned and headed toward her room.

Bryce clapped Chuck on the back. "That's what happens when you meet your hero."

}o{

"Your hips are tight," Chuck muttered watching her. She stopped her dribble, held the ball, and turned toward him, a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Chuck's eyes widened. "For crying out loud, Chuck, I'm messing with you," she laughed. "Now what do you mean my hips are tight?"

"Come here," he said, and led her over to an iPad. He pulled up her college basketball video, fast-forwarding until he found what he was looking for. "Here," he said, pointing, as she made a move on the screen. "She how loose your body was, how fluid? You're tight."

"It's been a while since I've played like that," Sarah countered.

Chuck shook his head. "Because you're tight in your hips, we probably should do some manipulation."

"I'm not touching that," Sarah muttered, smirking.

"Sarah!" Chuck said, shaking his head.

"Chuck," she said softly. "This is it, my chance. I'm serious as I can be out there, but if I don't find a way to lighten up…" Her voice drifted off, and she looked away.

"Oh," Chuck said, feeling clueless for not understanding. "See, I've never thought you wouldn't come back. I've never thought you couldn't do this."

She turned to him a smile on her face, but her eyes were glistening from the tears. "Thanks, Chuck. So how do we do this?"

"You on your stomach and me from behind," he said, standing up, and walking off. Her mouth was left agape.

}o{

Thirty minutes later Chuck's fingers were working on her spine, and she was grabbing hold of the table. "Easy, Tiger, this is my first time this way."

Chuck snorted. "Do you joke about everything?"

"It became a defense mechanism on the court. It helps me focus, it helps me concentrate on what I need to do." She was quiet for a second. "So, do you still think this is fixable?"

"Oh, yeah, we've yet to get to the root of the problem," Chuck began, as his fingers probed her muscles. Sarah gave a sharp hiss of breath. "Maybe we should ultrasound there as well."

"I thought you said it was my hips," Sarah said, getting her breath from the workout. "Pretty sure that wasn't my hips."

"So, this muscle," Chuck said, touching one, making her jump a little. "Connects to your hip flexors. It's all connected, Sarah."

"So that bone song we sang as kids…"

"Exactly," Chuck replied. "Once we get you loose and flexible, and you TRUST yourself, no one is gonna stop you, Sarah."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Sarah said.

There was silence for a second. "I've got the easy part, Sarah. It doesn't matter how much I believe in you and fix you, _you've_ gotta believe in you."

"Do you really believe in me, Chuck?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," Chuck said. "Now, I would like to tuck a towel under the waist band of your shorts so as not to ruin-"

"Oh, for the love of God, touch what you have to and tuck what you have to," Sarah said, with a grin.

"You sure are trusting," Chuck replied, gently tucking the towel.

"Don't blow it," Sarah said.

"Then I have to tell you something," Chuck began. Sarah looked up at him. "This gel is REALLY cold."

"Oh, whatEEEK!" she screeched, as he applied it to her back, grinning. "You're gonna pay for that, Bartowski."

"I'm aware," he said, massaging the area with the ultrasound gun.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now, this is an AU fic that I need you all to understand I'm NOT A MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL! However, I've had a lot of work done on my back and leg (ACL tears) and some of this I am getting from it. Again, I am NOT a medical professional, nor did I stay at a Holiday Inn Express.


	4. Ch 4, Road Bumps

A/N: Into every journey must be a bit of strife. We find a little more about the strife in this chapter. The reviews have made me smile. I'm glad you are enjoying my personal therapy. And if you think they're saucy now...hehehehehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Valentine's Day

Chuck was sitting on the couch, watching High Noon on ESPN, when he sat up. "Coming up next, the Ice Queen cometh?" Bomani Jones said to the camera before they cut to break.

"BRYCE!" he yelled. Bryce walked into the room. "Did you know Sarah is about to be mentioned on national television?"

"Already?" he asked, a smile on his face. "This is great!"

"Bryce, how the hell did you get her this deal?" Chuck asked. Bryce looked away. "Did you convince Langston Graham, notorious cheapskate and man trying to find loose change under every couch cushion, that she could play for the minimum, and it get him press?" Bryce looked at his friend.

"What else was I supposed to do? She refuses to go overseas. This is the only way. Chuck, we HAVE an opportunity. Let's use it."

"Bryce, someone may have lost a spot," Chuck replied, shaking his head.

"But doesn't she deserve a shot?" Bryce asked.

Chuck gave him a long look. "What don't I know?"

"They're trying out locals for the team," Bryce replied. "I'm pretty sure they're only signing ten actual pros, Sarah, and a local." Chuck's head fell backward. "There's no height on the team, so basically Graham wants a high scoring offense, and lots of running."

"Oh dear Lord," Chuck muttered into his hands. "He's turning this into a carnival show."

"No, he actually thinks this can work," Bryce said. "He hired Beckman and Casey to be the coaches." Chuck looked up at Bryce. "What, their college team averaged 100 points a game."

"THEY GAVE UP AN AVERAGE OF 110!"

"I know," Bryce admitted. "But look at the Rockets in the NBA… Mike D'Antoni ran them into probably the second-best team in the loaded West. And they only give a passing nod to the concept of 'defense'." He sighed. "Chuck, it's a chance."

"It is," he conceded.

Sarah entered the room, eyeing the two on the couch. Chuck saw her, and his eyes grew big. "Hey, Sarah," he said, fumbling for the remote. She lifted an eyebrow and snatched it from him.

"You two watching porn?"

"Yep," Chuck said, nodding. "Terrible stuff, too. You should turn it off."

"Since when does porn have commercials?"

"First name," Bomani Jones' voice said, coming through the TV. "The Ice Queen."

"Sit," she said, hopping over the couch and sitting between them.

Chuck sat, and prayed this went well. "Sarah Walker finally makes it to the WNBA to join the Cleveland Rockers. Pablo, what should we expect from her?"

The footage played of her shot that tore her knee, and the two men on the couch winced. Sarah just stared ahead, and Chuck knew he was in the presence of the Ice Queen herself.

"Bo, Sarah Walker, Harvard Crimson alum, that took MY Harvard Crimson and carried them to a national title, is FINALLY coming to the WNBA. And I, for one, cannot wait." He turned and gestured to the screen behind him, of her crumpled on the floor. "Many others have returned from an ACL injury. Why not her?"

"One hundred percent agree," Bomani said. "However, apparently, she is having lingering medical issues. And we all know how some injuries get in player's heads." Pablo nodded. "Look, more power to her. She was one of the best. One of the hardest workers in college, and her work ethic is legendary, but… I hate to say it, if that injury is in her head…." He leaned back, and spread his hands. "Scared money don't make money."

Chuck turned to Sarah, who stood and left the room.

"He's right," Bryce said.

Chuck ran his hand through his hair. His job just got a whole lot tougher.

}o{

"Since it's your potential money, do you want me to buy a gel warmer?" Chuck asked, working the ultrasound gun on her knee.

"What, and give up this invigorating wake up?" Sarah asked. He looked up at her to see her tongue between her teeth, laughing at him.

"It is cold," he admitted. "Okay, Sarah, do you want to talk about it?"

"Basketball is all I've known, for so long," she said softly. "When mom and dad would fight, I'd take my ball and go outside and shoot. When the boys from the neighborhood said I shot like a girl, I went and found videos on all the shooters, and taught myself. Before long, I was the first person picked for every team." He looked at her. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Why would I have sympathy for you?" Chuck said. Sarah was taken aback. "What I have is understanding. It's not exactly the same, but either Bryce or I was getting kicked out of Stanford. And yeah, I had a choice, but I left the career I wanted through no fault of my own."

"And you've accepted it," Sarah said. Chuck's lips pressed together, but he never said anything. "I'm getting to a point that I just have to accept it."

"But do you?" Chuck asked. She looked up at him. "You could have played overseas, you could have a great career there and make more than a top player can make here. You're the Ice Queen."

She was silent for a few minutes, as he worked. He thought he had really stepped in it.

"Those nights that I would just shoot, and wish my dad would just be… a dad…" She looked away, and wiped at her eye. "He told me, 'Darlin' you're pullin' the biggest con in the game. You're foolin' yourself. You'll never make money at what you're doin', and if you do, it won't be here. Quit dreamin' kid. It will only break your heart.'"

The machine went off and Chuck stopped, cleaned up her knee, and walked back over with two little needles.

"I think it's time you understand something," Chuck said softly. "I will do whatever it takes to help you make your dream come true. I don't know what's going to happen, but if you'll let me, I'll be there every step of the way." She nodded. "Let me needle your quad, run some electricity through it, and see if we can't make some serious progress toward proving your father wrong."

Sarah stared at him for a moment. "Will it hurt?"

"Just a little prick," he promised.

"You said it, not me," she said, lying back so she wouldn't have to watch.

"Part of me hates you," he said, swabbing her quad with an alcohol swab.

"But it's a really tiny part," she retorted.

"So, you'll feel a twitch as I do this," he said, putting it into the muscle and beginning to manipulate it, down through the muscle. "Oooo, feel how it's grabbing? That's showing how tight it is."

"That is an interesting feeling," she said, gripping onto the sides of the table.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just interesting," Sarah replied. Chuck did a second, and then ran electricity through them for 30 seconds, then began to pull them out.

"Feel how the muscle is grabbing that?" Chuck asked. "Think we found one part of the problem. Make sure you drink plenty of fluids."

"So, you're gonna make me all better?" she said, sitting up and flexing her leg. She hopped off the table, and walked out.

"Don't think that's possible," he muttered to himself, watching her leave. "I don't think you can be any better."

}o{

"SON OF A BITCH!" he heard the yell through the walls of his room. It was about 11 PM, and he was trying to figure out Sarah's next move, when her scream made _him_ move. He burst in her room, never bothering to knock. She had on a tee shirt and a pair of shorts, and she was grabbing at her leg.

"CRAMP!" she said, and his fingers were on her quad in seconds. He managed to sit, and drape her leg on his lap as he massaged. She dropped her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she nearly moaned, the relief in her voice apparent.

Chuck couldn't look her in the eye, with her making those sounds. "Did you drink fluids."

"Yeah," she muttered, but he could smell it on her breath.

"Sarah," he began.

"Don't start… I'm legal age, and I've had a hell of a day trying to get my career back on track," she said, her forehead still on his shoulder.

"Sarah, alcohol is a diuretic," Chuck reminded her gently.

"Aww, shit," she muttered.

"Everything okay?" Bryce asked from the doorway.

"Grab a banana from the kitchen, and an energy drink," Chuck said. Bryce nodded, and took off. "If we're out of bananas, bring raisins," he yelled.

"Sorry," Sarah muttered. "I'm sure you have better things to do than pamper me, and on Valentine's day, for God's sake."

"What, a guy can't give a beautiful woman a quad massage on Valentine's Day?" Chuck asked. She slowly lifted her head, watching him shake his. "It sounded funnier in my head."

Sarah put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, laughing, her head resting on it. "Thank you," she said. "I've never asked, but I'm sure you gave up a lot to come here." He gave her a quizzical look. "Girlfriend, wife, significant other?"

"Nah," Chuck answered. "Life has been… a lot, and I don't want to drag anyone into my crazy."

Sarah gave him a flat look. "Chuck Bartowski," she began, and Chuck's eyes widened. "I think a lot of women would love to get dragged into you and all your crazy."

"I keep trying to tell him that," Bryce said, coming in with the banana and sports drink. "I mean, think of the back rubs and foot massages he could be giving out."

"Oh, God, that sounds like heaven," Sarah moaned. "I'm not in the shape I should be in…"

"Sounds like you need a deep tissue massage. I'll give you one tomorrow after your workout," Chuck said. Sarah stared at him. "What?"

"If you proposed right now, I might say yes," she said. Chuck threw back his head and laughed. "Are you teasing me? I might kill you if you are."

"I'm not kidding, Sarah," Chuck replied. "Given all you've been going through, your body has to be sore."

"My leg feels pretty good," she admitted. Chuck nodded and pulled his hands away. He missed the small pout on her lips, but Bryce didn't. Chuck placed his hands near her lower leg, and looked at her for permission. She nodded. He flexed it a few times. "Feels good."

"Let's try something else," he said, standing. "Roll on your stomach."

"You and your positions," she muttered.

"You like 'em," Chuck fired back. Bryce's mouth dropped. He had never seen Chuck this open. "Okay, we're gonna stretch that quad."

"Okay, go for it," she said. He took her leg and lifted her foot up, and hooked it on his shoulder. He put his hands on the back of her thigh, wrapping his hands around it and lifted it. A low moan came from her. "Hurt, or feel good?"

"So good," she muttered into the pillow. "Don't stop."

"Once I start, I don't quit until you're properly stretched," he teased. Sarah burst out laughing. He took some pressure off the leg and then resumed the stretch going deeper.

"Uggghhhh," she moaned. He dropped the leg, gently grabbed the other, and reached the same spot in the stretch with no reaction from her. "I'm gonna sleep like a baby."

"Not until you eat that banana and drink that drink," Chuck replied. "Don't make me come back in here." She gave him a salute, and he turned to leave.

"You know you want to," Sarah said. Bryce and Sarah both laughed as they heard Chuck crash against the wall.

* * *

A/N: True story. My back was so bad that one time my PT went to needle it, and the needle flew across the room, the muscle was so tight. That lady was a Godsend. I hate needles, but when I walked in I would ask her to do it to my back or leg, whichever was causing the problem that day, and it would make it feel so much better.


	5. Ch 5, Frenemies

A/N: For ethical, legal, and to make this fic work reasons, I've had to make a tiny tweak. It's a freaking AU and no one is sexually harassing the other, but I wanted to cover everyone's butt just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_March_

"Hey guys," Bryce said, sticking his head in the door, and seeing Chuck putting up the ultra-sound gun. It had been just Chuck and Sarah in Cleveland for the past two weeks. Chuck had been making most of the meals… well, he warmed them up, as a lot of them came pre-made by the nutritionist Bryce had hired.

She had asked Bryce about the arrangements, and he told her it was part of the deal for the house. She had raised an eyebrow, but he pulled out the books, and showed her everything, including how Chuck had actually only been hired as an assistant to Sarah, and not as a Physical Therapist.

"Do you think she can miss a few days of PT?" Bryce asked.

"I mean, she could, but it might slow her down," Chuck admitted. "Why?"

"Because I got her a gig," Bryce replied with a grin. "Wanna go to Atlanta, Chuck?"

}o{

"They want me to be at the desk, to provide analysis. I thought it was an interview," Sarah explained to Bryce over the phone, while having make-up applied.

"Listen, it's talking basketball, and you know the game," Bryce retorted. "And sorry about not being able to be there with you."

"It's fine, I don't need you for this," Sarah replied.

"Yeah, I know, you got who you need right there," Bryce said, no humor in his voice.

"Bryce, what do you mean? Chuck's here with me, with the luggage at present because we got in late and didn't have time to go to the hotel when we landed. Besides, he my assistant, according to the paperwork you sent me. Out of curiosity, is he aware of that?"

"You don't fool me, Sarah Walker, you have your very own personal cheer squad in Chuck, and it's fine. His job is to do whatever it takes to make you happy." Sarah was impressed at how he managed to sidestep the question of whether or not Chuck knew he was her assistant.

"Whatever, huh?" Sarah kidded.

"Don't start with that, Sarah," Bryce replied. He was silent for a moment, and when he talked, he was serious. "Ever wonder why he's single?"

Sarah hesitated. "He mentioned something a couple of weeks ago about his girlfriend at Stanford, but didn't go into much detail. I have been curious," Sarah admitted.

"He was dating Jill Roberts when he was kicked out of Stanford. She dumped him like a bad habit," Bryce informed her.

"The same Jill Roberts that beat us in the NCAA tournament five years ago?" Sarah asked.

"The same," Bryce replied. "So if he seems reluctant to get too personal… Chuck has trouble trusting people."

"Huh," she said, thinking. "Gotta run."

"I'll be watching," Bryce said, hanging up.

}o{

Sarah had been magnificent, expertly breaking down several plays, and offering her insights. During a break, one of the producers told her that she had a career behind that desk if she chose to. Sarah had never thought of that before, but it was something worth considering.

At that point, everything quickly went south. A fifth chair was added to the set at the end of the night. And out walked Carina Miller, nicknamed the Crimson, for not only playing at Harvard, but for her streak of red hair as she drove to the basket. Some also suggested it might be for making many a man turn Crimson with the things she said to them. Carina was a year ahead of Sarah at Harvard. The two of them had argued during the semifinal game in which Stanford, led by Jill Roberts, had beaten Harvard.

In the closing moments of that game, Sarah had been wide open for a game-winning shot, and Carina decided to drive to the basket despite being double-teamed. Carina missed the game-tying shot, and she and Sarah had not spoken since. Sarah still blamed Carina to this day.

"How amazing is this?" Ernie Johnson said to Sarah. "Your old teammate Carina Miller is here, and she has an announcement!"

"Really?" Sarah said, trying her damnedest to keep a smile plastered on her face. She had learned how to keep up a mask through hundreds upon hundreds of interviews over the years.

"I have just finalized my contract to play with the Cleveland Rockers," Carina said, smiling into the camera. She looked at her former teammate, reached over, and squeezed Sarah's hand. "We're going to be teammates again."

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked, still looking and sounding joyous, but inside she was throwing a hissy fit. "Wow! I had no idea you were even considering joining us!"

"Well, you haven't made the team yet, sweetie," Carina said with a grin.

"When we come back, the second half. Thank you, Sarah and Carina, for joining us. This has been At The Half on TNT," Ernie said. "And we're clear." All the men scattered from the desk.

Sarah stood up, calmly took off her mike, and placed it on the desk. "Nothing?" Carina asked.

Sarah looked at her and shrugged. "You're right, I haven't made the team yet," Sarah admitted.

"Sarah," Carina began.

"Save it, Carina. If you wanted to apologize or say anything, that shot on national TV was not required," Sarah stated as calmly as she could. "I guess I'll see you in May." With that she turned and left the studio.

Her phone rang as she walked off, and she picked it up. "I didn't know," Bryce's frantic voice came over the phone.

"I'm not surprised," Sarah admitted. "They had a shot at some 'gotcha', and that's what they did. My guess is it was Langston."

"Mine as well," Bryce said. "Just remember, Chuck didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, he's been great, putting up with my pissy mood," Sarah retorted. "Don't worry, I'll do the interviews tomorrow. I'm not going to storm out of here."

"Thanks, Sarah, and I'll talk to Langston."

"Whatever good that will do," she said, hanging up. She looked over at Chuck who had a grin on his face. "What are you grinning at, Curls?"

"The way you power-walked through that studio," Chuck replied, getting a curious look from her. "You looked like the old Sarah Walker, not thinking about that leg injury."

She shook her head. "All you think about is my legs."

"Wrong, I also think about your hips and back," he replied, making her laugh.

"Sorry, I'm a little pissed," she said.

"You should be," Chuck agreed with her as they entered the limo. They sat there quietly, as they rode to the hotel. Sarah thought everything would be fine once they got to the hotel.

She was wrong. There was only one room reserved, and no vacancies. She took the key, and stormed across the lobby, pulling out her phone.

"What the hell are you pulling, Bryce," Sarah said as quietly as possible into the phone. She wasn't sure how Chuck would take what she was about to say. "They have one room, and a king size bed?!"

"Are you serious?" she heard him say, and then she cooled. This wasn't Bryce playing tricks. "Did Chuck offer to sleep on the floor?"

"Yes," Sarah replied, chuckling. "I mean for crying out loud he's just about touched me… well… almost everywhere."

"Imagine that, Chuck being a gentleman. You're gonna have to force him into bed with you," Bryce replied, laughing.

"You're such the romantic, Bryce," she replied, hanging up and getting on the elevator.

The doors closed, and she turned to Chuck. "Okay, I called Bryce, thinking he was up to something, but he sounded like he really wasn't." Chuck nodded. "We can share the bed tonight and tomorrow, right?" Chuck swallowed. "Come on, you aren't sleeping on the floor, and there's not nearly enough room in that space for a roll-away."

"Fine," he replied. He was quiet as they entered the room. "You want to shower to get all that TV makeup off?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom. Chuck looked at the bed, and thought back two weeks ago to a deep tissue massage that got deep for both of them.

}o{

_The Evening of February 15th_

"Seriously, woman, this moaning is a bit much," Chuck kidded, letting out a breath.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, feeling like she had been put through the wringer. "Have I worn you out?"

"I may have gotten more of a workout than you," Chuck admitted. "I'm gonna step outside, and let you get dressed."

"Leave the door cracked so we can talk, if you don't mind," she said. Chuck had a look of surprise on his face, but he did as she asked. "I really have to know; why are you single? Don't you let women know about the foot rubs, the back rubs, all the rubs you can give?"

Chuck laughed, and was shocked as she opened the door wrapped in a towel. "Wha-wha-what are you doing?"

"I should probably go wash this oil off, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Chuck replied. "We can talk later."

"No," she said, grabbing his arm with his free hand. "You've done so much for me… you know what, I don't know, would you rather just be alone, or do you mind just… talking?"

"I don't mind talking, but you're… gonna… well…"

"Take a shower, by myself? And for crying out loud, Chuck, in all the states of undress you've seen me…" she let it trail off, but her tongue was between her teeth, laughing at him.

"Okay," Chuck relented. Sarah went into the bathroom in her room, and he sat on her bed. The water started, and he sat there, not sure what to say.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. "So, what did she do to you?"

"Who?" Chuck asked.

"Whoever hurt you," Sarah replied.

"She broke up with me when I was expelled. She couldn't have her name tarnished," Chuck replied, thinking back to those days at Stanford. "Bryce had constantly warned me about her, that she was out for herself. When I found the paper, she told me to tell the board it wasn't mine, and for Bryce to say it wasn't his; that way, they couldn't get rid of either of us. That, unfortunately, didn't work. My girlfriend told me I had to defend myself, and make up a story saying how I saw Bryce sneak the test in."

"Wow," Sarah's voice same through the door. "What a bitch."

"Yeah," Chuck replied. He heard the shower turn off. "She told me that friends were fine, but we needed to stick together. I told her that while I loved her, I wasn't doing that to Bryce, and we'd figure something out. All three of us." He dropped his head back, and stared at the ceiling. "She said it was time to pick which one of us meant more to me. I told her that lying about this to hurt Bryce, and save myself, was off the table."

"So, why'd you lie about stealing it?" Sarah asked, opening the door. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She walked over, and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Bryce's parents were… not well," Chuck said softly. "They were… they were living in a… home." He pulled out his phone, and showed her a picture of them. "They were in a terrible traffic accident, and the place they were living in… it was bad. Bryce wanted to be an agent, in order to try and help them find someplace better to live, as quickly as possible."

"Chuck," she said, tenderness in her voice. She wrapped her hands around his bicep. She watched as one tear fell from his eye and he shrugged.

"Ellie was okay, I have no idea where my parents are… the only person I had to worry about, was me," he said as he looked up into her eyes. She moved in, and brushed a stray curl out of his face, her perfect lips _sooo_ close to his.

"Anyway, you're gonna crash really soon from that massage, and you're gonna need to get some rest," he said, beginning to stand. He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. She stared at him, confusion on her face. "If you need anything, just yell. Thanks for listening."

"Thanks for sharing," she said, as he exited her room. She was left wondering what in the hell had just happened. "I do need something," she muttered to herself. "Someone to care about _me_ like that.

}o{

_Now_

Sarah looked into the mirror. Tonight was going to be… interesting. She had no idea what was going to happen, but there was something there between them, like a spark, but also… there was something else there between them, as well. She sighed, walked to the bathroom door, opened it, and walked out to face Chuck.

* * *

A/N: Oh my...what might happen next? If only I've written it...wait...

_Next time on The Comeback:_

_"Listen, I'm a cautious person about my… personal life, so if you can bear with me-"_

_"I mean, I'm bare around you all the time," she retorted, a grin on her face._

_"Good God, you are EXHAUSTING!"_

_She leaned toward him. "You have no idea," she murmured in a low, soft voice._


	6. Ch 6, What Really Happened in Europe

A/N: I seriously considered posting two chapters today. After thinking about it, I just went with one because you might need some time to process what it going on. I'll just let that sit in your brain for a second. Ch 6, What Really Happened in Eurpoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Sarah came out of the bathroom, and noticed Chuck had the TV on _NBA TV_. "Hey, just watching the end of the late game." Sarah nodded. "I guess I should get changed." She watched him walk over, grab some clothes, and go into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out, smiled at her, tossed his clothes in his bag, and climbed into bed.

Sarah started to say something, when she saw him freeze. She followed his gaze to the TV. The scroll across the bottom of the channel said, _FA PG Jill Roberts signs with the Washington Mystics_. "Shit," he muttered.

"You know, _I'm_ the one who lost a title because of her," Sarah said softly, and he looked over at her.

"Right, I forgot," he said, nodding. He slid further into the blankets. "You must be exhausted, so I won't talk your head off-"

"She was the ex-girlfriend you told me about, wasn't she?" Sarah asked, cutting off his attempt to hide by pretending to go to sleep.

After a long pause… "Yeah," he said softly, the bitterness still fresh in his tone. "Yeah," he said a little more strongly, looking over at her. "It's been hard to be with someone, or even be close with anyone, since that happened. My family… hell, Ellie, Morgan, and Bryce. That's been it."

"Oh," she said softly. "I hoped you'd include me into that category of people you have gotten close to." His eyes widened, and he looked at her.

"Sarah, you don't want to be close to me. The scandal… hell, I'm a PT that no one will hire. I work at UCLA for graduate school money," Chuck explained. "I'm toxic."

"Toxic?" Sarah asked, sitting up to look at him. "I think perhaps you are the only person in this world that believed in me." Chuck sat there quietly. She leaned in. "I really wish you'd tell me what you're thinking."

"Today, everything went wrong that could have," Chuck began softly. "No matter how bad it got, we fought. We refused to give up." Sarah's eyes widened, as she sat back. "We may have lost the game today, and it ended our season, but it's only a loss if we didn't learn from it. Tomorrow the sun comes up, and I get to try again." Chuck looked over at Sarah.

"You're only beat if you give up, and I refuse to give up," Sarah finished for him, repeating her own words, from six years ago. She sat there quietly, looking at him. "How the hell did you memorize that?"

"I wrote it down, and carried it everywhere with me," Chuck replied. He got up, walked over to his stuff. Taking out his wallet, he pulled out a piece of paper. He brought it over to her. She carefully unfolded the worn scrap, and looked at it.

"Why?" she asked. Chuck shrugged. "Chuck?"

"I was in Europe, thinking… thinking I could never be what I wanted. I could never be a computer engineer again. This… it helped me keep going."

"Keep going?" she asked. "Chuck… are you suggesting… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying things were bad," Chuck admitted. "I'm not saying I was going to kill myself, but I had given up on me. Does that make sense?" She nodded.

"I had given up on what I thought I was, and then… I read that. Actually, I heard it first on TV over there, and… it really struck me. I came back to the States specifically to see Bryce about being your agent the night of the title game. I felt I owed you. And then you blew out your knee." He shrugged.

"Wait… when did you decide to become a physical therapist?" Chuck looked away, color reaching his neck. "Chuck, when?"

"A few days after you blew out your knee," he admitted. "I was going to go back to Europe, but you helped me in a bad time. So, I thought I would learn things that could help you, or someone else. Kind of pay it forward, you know? I never thought I'd be working with you. Never in a million years. You… you gave me some hope. You were inspirational, Sarah. You saved me from my worst me. From my crippling self-doubt."

"Wow," she said softly.

"You want me to leave?" he asked. She looked at him, confused. "I mean, what I said… it was… it was a lot."

"You have basically said that you adore me," she began.

"I did not," he interrupted.

She kept going, a smile on her face. "That I am your role model."

"Oh, geez," he muttered.

"AND, everything you are, is because of me," she finished.

"Well, at least that last part is right." She stared at him. "It's true."

"You're good for a girl's ego," she said, looking him straight in the eye. She folded up the paper and handed it back to him. "I will never tell anyone, Chuck. I hope you know I consider you a friend. Hell, you're probably my closest friend."

He took the paper from her, put it in his wallet, and came back to bed. "Listen, I'm a cautious person about my… personal life, so if you can bear with me-"

"I mean, I'm bare around you all the time," she retorted, a grin on her face.

"Good God, you are EXHAUSTING!"

She leaned toward him. "You have no idea," she murmured in a low, soft voice. Bouncing her eyebrows, she flipped over, and snuggled into her pillows, her back to him.

He lay down, and heard her breathing change as she fell asleep. He lay there, thinking how happy he was that she considered him a friend, and how miserable he was that he hadn't told her everything.

}o{

In the crepuscular glow of the next morning, he woke up, wondering how a bed could feel so perfect. And that's when he realized… his head wasn't on a pillow.

"Should have known you were a habitual cuddler," he heard Sarah say. He opened his eyes, and saw her tee shirt. His head was resting on her shoulder. He lifted his head slowly, his eyes wide, and he turned to her. She didn't even bother to try to hide the amusement on her face. "Is this in the fine print of your contract? That if sharing a bed, you get to use me as your personal pillow."

"Uh… I… uh… I'm sorry," he finally got out.

She studied him a moment, amusement still covering her face. Turning, she looked over at the clock, turned back to him, and pushed his head back down with her far hand. That's when she noticed her near hand was wrapped around him. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Just don't tell Bryce; neither one of us is ready for that," Chuck replied.

"Right. Keep our relationship on the DL," Sarah said.

"Relationship?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah… Friends with snuggling benefits," Sarah replied. Chuck laughed, and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

}o{

"You sure you don't need me to go with you?" he asked, as she prepared to leave the hotel.

"I don't, but if you want to come instead of being stuck here…"

"It's fine," he said, waving his hand.

"We got tickets to the Hawks tonight, if you want to go," she offered.

"Sounds fun," Chuck replied. "If you give me a call when you leave, I can be ready by the time you get here."

"You got to clean up, look your best just to be with me?" she asked, a smile on her face. "I'm just wearing a tee shirt, jeans, and a hat."

"Yeah, but you're Sarah Walker, and you look…" He trailed off, his eyes suddenly wide from what he nearly suggested.

"Please, _do_ finish that sentence," she said, grinning. "You are good for my ego… see 'ya!" she said, heading out the door. Chuck shook his head.

"That was nearly bad. Very, very bad," Chuck muttered.

He walked over to his laptop, opened it up, and logged in. He logged into a secure server, and into a virtual desktop pulled up from another computer in Europe. He checked his email, and saw he had several unread. He spent the next thirty minutes answering all of them but one, skipping it because he knew it would be problematic.

He stared at the email from Intersect Sports Agency.

_To the head of Piranha Solutions, _

_Langston Graham has approved your ad on the Cleveland Rockers __jersey,__ and the signage in the arena. We look forward to you branching out in the United States__,__ and are excited to be a member in this partnership. Also, with your permission, Langston has decided on keeping all eleven current members of the Rockers__,__ and __to__ add one player via local tryout._

_Sincerely,_

_Bryce Larkin _

_Intersect Sports Agency _

Chuck stared at the email, leaned his head back, and groaned. He hit reply

_Mr. Larkin,_

_As I have __consistently__ stated, my goal has always been to be the silent partner in this ownership. Is the equipment and residence of Miss Walker and your team sufficient__? _

_P__iranha Solutions is quite excited about this opportunity__,__ and we look forward to our __continued__ partnership__._

_Piranha_

Chuck sent the email. He then logged off the virtual desktop, logged off his computer, and shut it down.

"If she ever finds out, she's gonna kill me," he muttered, as he put his face in his hands.

}o{

_6 Years Ago, Not Exactly Europe_

"I read online that you've been hit with a particularly bad virus," Chuck said to the secretary.

"I cannot comment on that," the secretary said, pushing a button.

"Tell them I'm here," Chuck replied, nonplussed.

"It's okay," a brunette woman about Chuck's age said, as she approached the desk. "Come with me, Mr. Bartowski." Chuck followed her, as she lead him through the labyrinth that was Volkoff Industries. "How did you know?"

"I put it all together a few years ago," Chuck replied. "When I was a kid, there was a terrible accident here with a piece of hardware. My dad got depressed, my mom left, and shortly thereafter, he left as well. Your dad and my dad are in a picture together in a family photo album."

"The explosion killed my mom. And then dad…"

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. I have a friend whose parents were in a car accident, and, well…" Chuck trailed off. "You are Vivian, right?"

"Right," she said, opening the doors. Chuck walked into the room.

"Mom, Dad… lovely to see you," he said, shaking his head as he walked past them to the computer.

"What are you doing?" His dad asked.

"If this virus isn't stopped, it's going to get into his medical equipment, and kill him," Chuck replied. He gave his father a look. "I get it, you're a hardware guy. I'm a software guy. Let me." His dad nodded, and Chuck sat down at the computer. His fingers began flying over the keys.

"You could have told us," Chuck said.

"We killed a family, Chuck," Mary tried to explain. "We…"

"You were ashamed?" Chuck asked, looking up. "I lost my damn parents, because you were ashamed." He shook his head and went back to work. Two hours later, he finished and stood. "It should work."

"Why are you here?" Mary asked him. "Why now?"

Chuck snorted a laugh. "Someone who I barely know once said the most important thing I've ever heard. '_You're only beat if you give up, and I refuse to give up_.'" Chuck looked at his mother and father. "Who attacked him?"

"No idea," Mary admitted. "Probably someone wanting to stop him from the pharmaceutical breakthrough his team is working on."

"Cancer?" Chuck asked. Mary nodded. Chuck nodded, as well. "I'm going to build him a digital security system."

"Chuck-" Mary began.

"I don't want anything out of him for it," Chuck said, cutting her off. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Vivian. She shouldn't lose another parent. Losing both of them hurts." He turned and left the room.

}o{

_Present Day_

He checked his bank account, and shook his head. When businesses around Europe learned of his software, they quickly bought in, and he became rich overnight. Now, he was going to use that money to let the person who had helped him reach _his_ dream reach _hers_. "If she doesn't murder me," he muttered to himself.

A/N: *EDC turns toward the camera and smiles* Hope you enjoyed it, a review would be amazing, and what do you think overall? DC


	7. Ch 7, Distractions

A/N: *Reads comments* BWAHAHAHAH Well, I was worried I'd left too many clues. Apparently I hadn't left any. So you think Sarah is going to be upset? Just you guys wait. Just you wait. *shares a look with beta and both laugh in unison*

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

It was a few days later that Chuck found himself standing outside of Langston Graham's office, Bryce beside him. He could end this right now by telling the two men who he was, but that wouldn't be fair to Sarah. He now found himself in a prison of his own making. If he told them he was Piranha, Sarah would never find out if she made it back on her own, and she had worked too damn hard for it. And he cared too damn much about her to let her doubt her achievement.

He tried to push the thoughts of her out of his head. How he had woken up in her arms again in that bed in Atlanta, how their eyes had met. And how if he hadn't scrambled out of bed, yelling about having to use the little boys room, what might have happened. He couldn't decide if she was really attracted to him, it was their forced closeness, or she had an itch she _really_ needed scratched, but there did seem to be something there between them. He couldn't act on that until this was all over.

"Come in," Graham said, opening his office door. Chuck sat on the left, Bryce on the right, facing the team owner. Graham pushed a stack of photos across the desk towards Chuck.

Chuck picked up the top photo. He turned to Bryce. "Look at the smile on her face."

"I see it, buddy," Bryce said, realizing Chuck had no idea what was about to happen to him.

"Mr. Bartowski, are you fraternizing with Miss Walker?" Graham asked.

"Yeah," Chuck answered. Graham drew up. "Actually no," Chuck said, changing his answer.

"Well, which is it, Mr. Bartowski?"

"None of your damn business," Chuck replied, making Graham's eyes widen. He felt Bryce put his head in his hands, and softly groan. "First, there is nothing that says we can't be friends."

"There are ethics," Graham replied.

"Technically, he's not exactly her physical therapist," Bryce cut in. "He's more of a physical trainer… or a life coach."

"Life coach?" Graham asked, an eyebrow raising.

"Still none of your damn business," Chuck added. "Yeah, we are friends, we hang. We watch basketball, talk, and enjoy each other's company. That and anything else I might do with her, or her with I, or… or… all three of us together," Chuck said, indicating Bryce, Sarah in the photo, and himself with a circling finger. Graham's eyes went huge. "Not THAT!" Chuck stressed. "As friends. It is none of your business."

"It is if you're a distraction," Graham replied.

"You're telling me that if I'm a friend to Sarah, you're gonna cut her," Chuck said, not asked.

"No, I'm telling you that if you two get involved, and you cause her, or the team, to lose focus…" Graham trailed off, letting the threat hang there. "That being said, she does seem happy."

"I haven't told her yet because I needed to get your okay, but she's been offered to be a commentator for the Women's NCAA tournament," Bryce began.

"Wait, he doesn't get to tell her what she can or cannot do during her off season," Chuck said, a little incensed.

Graham chuckled. "I think he was talking about you, Mr. Bartowski. That will take a lot of prep."

"It's her decision. I'll make it work on my end," Chuck countered. "It's interesting they're asking her now, when I'm sure there are others out there that have been doing it longer, and better, since she's just begun."

"They want to try her in a four-person format," Bryce admitted.

"Ratings?" Chuck asked. Bryce nodded. Chuck nodded as well. "I'll make it work."

"Enjoy Chicago," Bryce told him.

}o{

"How's the knee feeling?" Chuck asked.

"Fine," Sarah replied, lying on her back, studying the book ESPN had provided for the game she would be covering.

He glanced at the book, and stood up straight. She never even noticed he wasn't working on her leg and knee. After a minute, though, she did. "Is this bothering you?"

"Not in the way you think," he answered, wondering if he should answer this question honestly. He decided it was her life, turned, got the gel, and turned back around, to see her sitting up, staring at him.

"No secrets, no lies," she said, looking him in the eye.

"We aren't there yet, because some of us don't want to admit the truth to ourselves," he said softly. Her eyes widened. "Sarah, you do understand that, while this is a big deal, that the broadcasting work will still be there for you in fifteen years, when your playing career is over."

She couldn't say a word, and he again began to put gel on her knee, when the tone in her voice shook him to his core. "I wish everyone believed in me the way you do. I wish _I_ did." He dropped the gel, stood, and pulled her into a hug. She was a little surprised he did it, and he was a little surprised she hugged him back. "God, Chuck, what if I can't?"

He pulled away, his arms on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Sarah Walker, what if you _can_?" Her eyes were shining with tears. "What if you come back and were as good, or dare I say better, than when you got hurt?"

"That's not the way life works, Chuck," she replied. He stared at her, and booped her on the nose. She blinked in surprise. "What the hell?"

"Has anyone ever done that to you before?" he asked. She stared at him like he was mad. Like he was the looniest person she had ever seen.

"That's not how life works," she insisted.

"Then I guess I was wrong about you," he replied. "But until this is over, I'm going to keep thinking I'm right." He stepped away, and bent down to retrieve his bottle of gel. "Now," he said wiggling it in front of him. "It's time to put this cold gel on your knee." She nodded and sat down, a strange look on her face.

"I'm gonna try," she said softly. "For you."

He looked up at her, his eyes soft, but his smile sad. He shook his head. "Sarah, do it for the person that most needs it to be done." She held his gaze, her eyes tearing up again.

"Do it for you."

He bent his head down and put the gel on her knee, watching her tense up at the coldness.

"And Bryce, because he needs his ten percent." Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

}o{

_March 29__th__, Windtrust Arena_

"I hope I did okay," Sarah said, sitting down beside Chuck during her between-games break. The first game was over, and the second one was scheduled to tip-off in twenty minutes. Chuck was sitting right behind the table of announcers.

"You sounded fine to me," he said with a grin, holding up earbuds.

She gave him a soft smile. "You didn't have to listen," Sarah told him.

"Are you kidding? I love listening to you talk basketball," Chuck replied with a shrug. "You're nerding out on what you love, and it's just so pure. And people can hear it in your comments."

"Thank you," she said, laying a hand on his leg. "Hey, since we're here, where do you want to eat tonight?"

"Gino's East, baby," he said, and then turned to her slowly his eyes wide. She was grinning ear to ear.

"So, you think just because you rub me all the right ways, and stick things in me, you can call me baby?"

Chuck swallowed. "Fine," Chuck conceded. Sarah turned around and watched the players warming up, grinning. "Gino's East, beautiful." Her eyes went wide, and she turned back to him. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that how you want to play it, Bartowski?"

"I've been playing your game since I met you," he replied.

She leaned in close. "Chuck, you may have been a pawn in my game, but you have yet to play." She winked at him, stood up, and went over to the announcer's table.

"Don't freak out," he muttered, _sotto voce_.

}o{

"So, let me change into something more comfortable, and we'll go eat," Sarah began.

"Hot date?" came the familiar voice behind them. They both turned and saw Bryce, carrying a bag. "I need a favor." The two of them shared a look.

}o{

Chuck had gone to his room to give the two of them space. ESPN had called Bryce about Sarah getting an on-air color commentator job during the women's basketball season. He had met them in Chicago, and assumed he had a room in which to stay. Chuck told them he would give them time to work things out contract-wise, and to let him know when they were ready, or if they needed to cancel. He had found a bar near the hotel from which he could go get a sandwich, hamburger, or something else.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He went to the door, and opened it, finding no one there. There was another knock, and he realized it was a connecting door.

As soon as he opened that door, Bryce flashed him a smile, walked through with his suitcase, and put it down on the floor. "You have a choice: Sleep with me, or Sarah, tonight."

Sarah stuck her head in through the door. "I know which one I'd choose, if I were you," she said, winking and then disappearing back into her room… or their room.

}o{

"Thanks for letting me tag along as the third wheel on your date," Bryce said, as the server brought them out a plate of bread sticks.

"Bryce, it's no big deal," Sarah replied, picking one up and dipping it in marinara sauce. "Besides, you're getting the check, and I get my alone time with him later," she said, smirking. She bit into the breadstick, and moaned.

"Looks like you got some competition, Chuck," Bryce said, with his own smirk. Chuck wanted to dig a hole and disappear.

"Hey, you will not get my person," Sarah said, shoulder bumping Chuck and smiling at him.

Bryce looked across the booth at the two of them. "Guys, I know you've both been working hard," he began, seriousness on his face. "But next month…"

"I know," Sarah said. "But I have two of the best trying to help me. Still, at the end of the day, it's me, you know?"

"Hey, do you have to work tomorrow?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Tomorrow we're off. We meet Monday morning to prep for the game that night," Sarah replied. "I was gonna ask if you want to go sightseeing with me, but I'm not putting you in charge." Chuck had a slightly hurt look on his face. "Oh, give me a break, I know you. You'd want to redo the Ferris Bueller movie."

"Normally, you'd be right," Bryce began. "But, I know Chuck." Chuck grinned at him. "He's a computer hacker at heart, so it would be all the _Watch Dog_ sights." Sarah gave him a confused look. "It's a video game."

"Hacker?" Sarah asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, he used to have some crazy name," Bryce replied. "But, he's on the straight and narrow now."

"What was the name, Chuck?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

His mouth was suddenly dry. Reaching for his drink, he took a deep sip. He cleared his throat. He knew he should lie. He knew he shouldn't tell her. He knew this was a mistake, and yet his mouth opened, and the words tumbled out before he could stop them.

"Piranha," he said. "They used to call me, Piranha."

* * *

A/N: True story, I have been to Windtrust Arena….it was where I was sitting at Star Wars Celebration where I saw the cast of Ep IX, Stephen Colbert, and watched the trailer to Rise of the Skywalker. It's also where I saw Emperor Palpatine walk out, say, "ROLL IT AGAIN!" in his Emperor voice, and called Steampunk Chuckster 5 minutes later, and freaked out on the phone with her for 10 minutes. Really nice arena…oh, you want to talk more about that reveal at the end. Hehehehehehe.


	8. Ch 8, Turning Up the Heat

A/N: So a couple of things, one, this pace is probably gonna slow done. Grace is having surgery soon on her tonsils (no big deal,right? But have it happen to your family memeber...yeah) But don't worry, enough is already written to answer your BIG questions. # 2, you need to think Dillwg for today's update because I had flat forgotten. #3...you guys...thank you. For those of you who have commented here, on Facebook, PMs, emails, tweets, or however you have, thank you. It means the world. So, without further ado, I'll shut up and hand the reigns over who you are here to see...EDC.

A/N 2: The majority of you think Sarah is going to kill him...the question is...how. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce walked back to the hotel. "So, the NCAA women's season won't hinder your playing?" Chuck asked.

She looked over at Bryce. "See, he thinks he's slick. He's over here telling me I'm gonna have two jobs." Bryce was just grinning at her. "They broke the mold with him."

"Careful, you might break him, if you keep all this up," Bryce replied.

"Oh, Imma tryin'," she said in a sultry tone. They both glanced at Chuck who was five shades of red. "Okay, enough of that, he's about to explode," and she added hand movements to indicate an explosion. "I hate to do this, but can we look over contracts and everything when we get back, just so I'm completely clear?"

"Chuck, let this be a lesson," Bryce said, making Chuck peer over at them. "Never represent an accountant, and if you do, be ready to explain EVERYTHING to them." Chuck laughed.

}o{

"Bryce," she said looking up, a confused look on her face. "Do you know who runs Piranha Solutions?"

"No idea," Bryce admitted. "They kind of sprung up overnight, a few years ago." Bryce clicked a few things on his laptop, and turned it toward her, showing her the info he had on them.

She read, and looked up at him. "What did Chuck tell us at dinner they used to call him?"

Bryce raised an eyebrow. "Piranha, but… no. You are not suggesting Chuck Bartowski is… huh…"

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Well," Bryce said leaning back. "If we go down this conspiracy theory rabbit hole," he began.

"It's not a conspiracy theory if it's true," Sarah countered.

"Okay, let's do this: Chuck goes to Europe, and while he is there, Piranha Solutions is founded," Bryce said.

"Don't forget my little speech, that he carries around with him, was said during that time," Sarah added.

Bryce stared at her. "Oh my God…" he muttered. "Okay, okay," he sat up. "He was coming to meet me, and he said he wanted to talk about my business. As soon as you tore your ACL that night, he was pushing me to be your agent. And a few months later, Piranha Solutions contacted me about wanting to work with me, because I 'saw my clients as people'."

"That is a Chuck Bartowski quote if I ever heard one," Sarah said, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, with most guys, my first thought would be this is him trying to get into my pants."

"That's playing a _really_ long game, if so," Bryce said, chuckling.

"But with him… God, Bryce…"

Bryce just grinned at her. "He respects you as a person so much. You inspired him. You gave him hope, Sarah. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you. But Chuck would never take advantage of you."

Sarah began to laugh. "Okay, so him moving away from me in intimate moments," Bryce began to laugh, nodding. "It's because he, if we're right, … Oh my God, really?"

"He wouldn't want to take advantage of you in an employer/employee relationship, or some nonsense like that," Bryce finished for her, dying of laughter.

She was quiet for a moment, an evil smile beginning to form on her face. "So, what would he do if I turned up the heat on him?" Bryce's eyes widened, and he burst out laughing again.

}o{

"Sorry," she said as she finally entered the room. "That took a little longer than I thought it would."

"Hey, no problem… Episode IV was on," Chuck replied.

"Episode IV?" she asked. "Of what?"

Chuck gave her a look. "Star Wars," he replied.

"Oh, so is it that one that came out a few years ago?" she asked.

Chuck stared at her. "It's the original Star Wars."

"Then why in the world would they call it Episode IV?" she asked, with a shrug and walking into the bathroom with her clothes.

Chuck started to reply, when he realized she hadn't shut the door. He couldn't see her, there was a wall in the way, but she was in there changing clothes, the door open, less than ten feet away from him.

"How did he know he'd do the earlier three? Who would go watch a movie right in the middle of a story?"

Chuck's jaw tried to work, but because of these questions and what state he realized she was in, in the other room, door opened… and his mind simply melted. She walked out, a grin on her face.

"You know I'm pulling your chain, and knew exactly what you were talking about, right?" She slipped into bed, and studied him a second. "But tonight… tonight we have something much more important to discuss." The look she gave him… he wasn't sure what it meant… that wasn't true, he had an idea, but that wasn't possible, was it?

"Wha-what's that?" he asked, and then he attempted to swallow the whole pineapple that suddenly appeared in his throat.

She leaned over to him. "Are you going to admit what's going to happen here tonight?"

"Uh-wha-I-huh?" Chuck asked, smoke possibly rolling out of his ears.

She moved a curl on his forehead. Chuck tried to look up at her doing so without moving his head, and then her hand cupped his face. "It's okay, I know," she said softly.

"You… you… you know?" he asked, not sure what she knew, but GOD he wished she'd tell him, so he would.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed, and Chuck thought his body would shake from the noise she made. "Fine, you want to play innocent, I'll spell it out." She took a deep breath. "I know your secret," she began. She held his gaze, but she couldn't help but notice sweat pop out on his forehead. She leaned in closer.

"You want to snuggle against me and sleep on my shoulder." She swore he was trembling. "So, are you gonna man up and we do this, or are you gonna pretend this isn't happening, and act surprised when we wind up that way in the morning?"

He didn't say anything for several seconds. He couldn't. His brain was, at that moment, several seconds into a full cold reboot. Finally, he managed to squeak out "I guess you know."

"Mmmhmm," She hummed again. "I won't tell." She laid down, eyeing Chuck, a gleam in her eye. He slowly laid his head down on her shoulder. "See," she said softly. "Good things happen when you admit how you feel, and tell the truth." She went to sleep a few seconds later. Chuck didn't. He laid there, wondering if that statement had a deeper meaning.

}o{

He woke up, feeling something making its way through his hair. He glanced up at her, and saw her looking at him, something in her eye that he couldn't quite understand… no, that wasn't right. It was something he was hesitant to believe. "So, are you gonna admit you've got a thing for my hair?"

"I have a thing about stroking my fingers in your hair," she replied, shrugging. "If I can handle your constant need to sleep on my shoulder, then surely you can let a girl enjoy running her fingers through these locks."

"You have no chill," Chuck said, shaking his head.

"None," Sarah said. She patted him on the back. "Come on, time to stretch and poke me." She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle," Chuck muttered to himself.

}o{

They had spent the day touring Chicago, and a few people had recognized Sarah. They had asked for pictures with her, and a few wanted a picture of Chuck and Sarah together. Chuck wasn't sure why, but Sarah said it was good for her publicity. One of her fans suggested she should give him a kiss, and before Chuck could protest, she was kissing him on the cheek.

He turned to her, and the smirk on her face was undeniable. She was having a blast touring with him, so who was he to say anything? But in the pit of his stomach, he had an idea that this would be a bad idea.

It was a few hours later, when he was lying on the bed resting his aching feet, that Sarah entered through the opened the door closely followed by Bryce. Chuck looked at them. Sarah was grinning, and Bryce was chuckling. "You should know better," he said, pointing at Chuck. Chuck narrowed his eyes.

"Twitter."

Chuck pulled up Twitter, and he saw it. The hashtag _#Charah_ was trending in Chicago. That couldn't mean… he hit it, and there he and Sarah were at different spots he had been with her today, yesterday, at Windhurst Arena, and at the Hawks game a few weeks ago.

"Oh, God," he groaned. "Graham's gonna kill me."

"Tell him we're friends with benefits," Sarah said with a shrug. Chuck lost his grip on the phone. Bryce and Sarah watched in amusement, as it popped out of his hands and batted upwards several times before he finally grabbed it.

"She has a point," Bryce added with a shrug. Chuck glared at him. "What, he said don't be a distraction, and it's obvious you two enjoy each other's company."

"I will not let people think that," Chuck replied.

"Got a reputation to protect?" Sarah asked. Chuck was confused. She looked… angry? "Can't be seen with me?"

"You?" Chuck asked. "Sarah, I'm toxic. I've told you."

"You are not, and I would be lucky to be linked to a guy like you, either on Twitter, or in real life," she said. She glanced at Bryce as she realized what she said. Bryce was twisting his lips, trying to fight a smile.

"Sarah," Chuck began.

She walked up to him and took his hands in hers. "I need you in this," she said softly. "No one believes in me like you do."

"You have me," he said softly. She looked into his eyes, and gave a slight head nod. She turned and headed to the bathroom. Bryce turned to look at the bathroom door, and then back at Chuck. He turned on his heels and left. "What the hell just happened?" he asked the empty room.

}o{

"So, I'll come back and pick you up at 5?" Sarah asked, preparing to leave the hotel room. When she came out of the bathroom the previous evening, she had been ready for bed. They had both studiously avoided their earlier talk.

"If you want me to go," Chuck said. She crossed the room and pulled him into a hug.

"I want you to come with me now," she said, her arms still wrapped around him. She pulled away, her hands gripping his biceps. "You are good for me Chuck Bartowski," she reminded him. With that she crossed the room and opened the door. She let the door swing closed.

"Sarah," she heard behind her, and turned seeing him in the doorway. "You got this, and if you doubt it, I'm just a phone call or text away." She smiled at him and nodded. She turned and headed down the hallway. Chuck went back into the room. A few seconds later he heard a knock. Chuck raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he spoke. "What, need a pep talk… already?" his voice trailed off.

"Hello, Chuck," Jill Roberts said, standing in front of him. "I've missed you."

* * *

A/N: I had a completely different idea when I started this chapter, that last line happened near the beginning, but… well, it's me and the fluff flew out of control. I apologize for nothing. *GASP* Will Jill come between Chuck and Sarah?! (If you think that for a minute, you really haven't read anything of mine before.) Next chapter...I'm sure it will be fine...come on back for Imperial March


	9. Ch 9, Imperial March

A/N: You guys...you're amazing. So I screwed up and thought the surgery was July 3rd, that's preop. Surgery is July 10th. I haven't written anything after next chapter. I don't know if I will until after the surgery (we all know there's a good chance I write 20 more before the surgery) Anyway, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story. As my favorite wrestling commentator JR says, "Business is about to pick up."

Disclaimer: I don't own chuck

* * *

_Not going to game tonight, Bryce will explain_

Sarah stared at her phone, and the text from Chuck. She looked over at the on-set producer. "We good?"

"We are perfect, Sarah, great job," the producer replied, grinning at her. "You really are a natural at this."

"You're too kind," Sarah replied. "I need to make a phone call." The produced waved for her to go take care of what she needed to. She dialed the number, and it was picked up on the first ring. "What the hell is going on?" She hissed at Bryce. She listened for a moment and sighed. "Where is his skinny ass?"

}o{

Willis Tower, built as and formerly known as Sears Tower, was 110-stories of premium office space in downtown Chicago. Its' observation deck on the 103rd floor boasted unparalleled views of four states, the surrounding city, and Lake Michigan. A highlight of the observation deck was the Skydeck Ledge, a glass balcony extending from the side of the building.

Chuck stood on the glass floor of the Ledge. His head was leaning against the glass, looking down. Everything down there looked insignificant; just the way he felt. It wasn't fair. He had moved on, and yet… yet there she was. Jill had found him, because of that dumb twitter hashtag. It appeared she had known Sarah was working in Chicago for the NCAA tournament, and all she had to do was flash a smile to some ESPN folks to find out where he and Sarah were staying.

}o{

_Earlier_

"Are you sleeping with her?" Jill asked.

"What? NO!" he replied, and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside so no one would hear them. We're colleagues, and we're close, but not like that."

"Isn't what it looks like on Twitter," she said, showing him some pictures.

"You know what, it isn't any of _your_ business what I am or am not doing," Chuck retorted, thinking the argument was over.

She stepped up and ran her hand against his chest. "I was kind of hoping it could be," she said softly. "I made a mistake, Chuck."

He removed her hand from his chest. "Yeah, you did. In coming here, today. You left me at the time I needed you the most, Jill."

She nodded and swallowed. "I did. I was immature and selfish. I thought only about how things would affect me. I was wrong." Chuck was knocked back on his heels. He wasn't sure what to do. She stepped toward him, wrapped one arm around his waist, and the other hand she placed on his chest. She gave him a soft look and Chuck faltered for a split second. He began to lean in, and then turned his head away.

"No," he said, his throat dry. He cleared it. "No," he said much more forcibly.

"I will do whatever I have to," she said softly. "Whatever it takes." Just then the adjoining door opened, and Bryce walked in, his eyes wide. "Oh!" she said. "I didn't realize…"

She reached into her bag, pulled out a piece of paper, and placed it in Chuck's hand. "My cell number, hotel and room number. I was just going to slide this under your door. Please, I just want to talk." With that, she turned and left.

Bryce shut the door behind her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Chuck shook his head. He had been shaken to his core.

}o{

_Present_

He was lost in thought, when he felt two fingers hook into the belt loops on his pants and pull him back.

"Hey, I can't lose you going over the edge," he heard Sarah's voice say.

He spun around quickly, startling her, and he grabbed her to keep her from falling. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I think you have a thing for catching me off guard, and getting me in compromising positions," Sarah replied.

"What is compromised about this?" Chuck asked. She tilted her head. "Seriously."

"Chuck all you have to do is lean down, and suddenly we're kissing like one of those love stories where the hero kisses the woman," she explained. Chuck gently pulled her back up.

"And we know how you wanna be the one doing the dipping," he replied.

"Depends on the dipper and what type of dipping," she replied. Chuck's eyes went wide. "Wow, that's a little over the top, even for me."

"Thank God," he muttered. "You have a line."

She leaned in close to his ear. "But I regularly cross it."

Chuck sighed. "Sarah… today… can we not?" She pulled away, tilted her head and gave him a soft smile.

"Talk to me," she said taking his hands. "Bryce told me Jill was there. What happened?"

"I nearly kissed her," Chuck replied. Sarah's face never changed as he spoke. She was there for him. He hadn't felt that from someone outside his circle in a long time. "It's not that I wanted to, but… it felt… I don't know…" he trailed off, searching for the word.

"Familiar?" she offered. He nodded. "Safe?" He nodded again. "And that's why I can't let basketball go." She took his hands, and pulled him to her, hugging him. "Chuck, it's okay to feel, to express those emotions. It's okay to want someone, even for the wrong reasons."

"But I nearly kissed her, and-"

"You didn't, and if you did, you and I both know what would have happened." He pulled away, confusion on his face. "One kiss, and you would have known it was over, it wasn't the same as you thought it was. Sure, there still might be some lust, some familiarity, but… IT… it wouldn't have been there, Chuck."

"You seem pretty sure of me, Sarah," he said in a low, almost haunted voice.

"Chuck, you know how you believe in me?" He nodded. "I believe in you, the same way." He gave her the piece of paper that Jill had given him, and she ripped it to shreds. "This is what I'm gonna do to her, the next time I see her," she muttered, with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Sarah Walker?" came a voice behind her. Sarah turned around, to find a teenage girl. "Can I have a picture? Are you really going to play in the WNBA?"

Chuck took the young lady's phone, and snapped a picture of the two of them.

Sarah pointed to Chuck, who was making sure the picture was in focus. "He certainly thinks so."

"I need a boyfriend like him when I get older," the girl said, taking her phone. "Thank you."

Sarah looked over at Chuck and then back to the young lady. "My pleasure."

}o{

"You've been quiet tonight," Sarah said as they entered the hotel room.

"Lot on my mind," Chuck admitted. "I'm just… I don't know."

"I see," Sarah replied, grinning at him. "Well, Mr. Loquacious, what say we get a good night's sleep, and go back to Cleveland and to work?"

"Yeah," Chuck replied. He looked over at her. "Sorry, you've got a lot going on and-"

She put her finger on his lips. "Hey, Mister. You are human, and again, I call you my friend so… I'm here for you, Chuck." She removed her finger and enjoyed the soft smile he gave her.

"You've already done a whole lot for me," Chuck replied. He pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're lucky, you know," she said, heading toward the bathroom with her night clothes. He had a confused look on his face. "If you were my boyfriend, I'm not sure you could survive what I would DO to you. If you think it's bad as a friend…" she trailed off, not even glancing at him, and her fingers traced along the door way and then she shut the door. Chuck stood there two minutes, while his brain restarted.

}o{

_April 19th, Cleveland_

"Blondie," she heard from behind her. She tried not to roll her eyes, but she couldn't help it. "What are you and your boy toy up to?"

"Boy toy?" Sarah asked.

"You're the one with the Charah nickname," Carina said, as the two stood off to the side of the tryouts. "Listen, I need to apologize to you."

Sarah turned to her, the tone of Carina's voice different than she had ever heard. "I was the senior, but you… you were the star, and the media kept reminding me of it, and… well…" Carina lifted her head. "And I fell back into my old jabs last month, and we weren't there. I'm sorry."

"Wow," Sarah said, the hint of a grin on her face. "Wish I had been recording that." Carina glared at her.

Sarah looked back to the ongoing tryouts. "You gonna pull that shit on the court again?"

"No, because it beat us," Carina replied.

"Yeah, and more than we realized," Sarah said, watching Anna Wu dazzle the scouts and coaches.

"What do you mean?" Carina asked.

"Jill Roberts used to date Chuck," Sarah began.

}o{

Chuck had seen Sarah and Carina talking, and there had yet to be bloodshed. A few times she glanced in his direction, and then Carina did the same thing. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable, sort of like an impala on the savannah that looks up to find he's wandered into a lounging pride of lions. Remembering that discretion was the better part of valor, he headed to get something to eat. One of the perks of working with Sarah was his access to catering. He came around the corner, and saw Bryce and Jill talking… well, talking wasn't quite the right phrase.

"You think I'm gonna screw him the way you did?" Chuck heard Bryce say. "I am NOT representing you. EVER."

"You know we can make bank with media coverage," Jill argued.

"I'm not disagreeing, but you screwed my friend over at his lowest point, so THE HELL if I ever help you." Bryce walked away, leaving Jill standing there. Chuck saw her turn, and he tried to turn and walk away, hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

"CHUCK!" he heard her shout. As much as he wanted to ignore her, his manners refused to let him. "Chuck, why haven't you called?" she asked, catching up to him.

"Because he's seeing someone that doesn't drop him like a bad habit when things get uncomfortable," he heard another voice say, venom dripping from it. Chuck turned, and there was Carina.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Jill spat at Carina. "The only reason you're here now is to cash in."

"Uh, I'm on this team, whacknut," Carina replied. "Unlike another certain washed-up sixth-man reject hack, currently wasting our oxygen. Why are _you_ here, if not to 'cash in?'"

"I'm here to win Chuck back," Jill said, taking his arm. Chuck pulled his arm away from her.

"Jill, I'm not with you, and I never will be again. You hurt me, and besides… you are _not_ a good person," Chuck said, trying to get away from the crazy woman.

"Chuck, I made a mistake. I've changed," Jill began.

"You just don't get it, do you, Roberts," he heard Sarah from behind him. There was something in her voice… She almost… sauntered, towards him. "He's been trying to keep it a secret to protect me during my comeback, but… there's no reason to, anymore." She stood beside Chuck, reached up, tilted his face next to hers, and in one swift move pulled him into a kiss.

Jill's mouth dropped.

"Get it, Walker," Carina murmured.

Sarah pulled away, grinned at him, and turned her head toward Jill. "Get the hell out of Cleveland."

"Chuck," Jill nearly whimpered.

He tried to widen his eyes to get his vision working, and turned to Jill, like he wasn't quite focused. "I kiss the pretty lady."

Jill rolled her eyes and walked away. Sarah leaned in. "Sorry, I had to make her believe it was real."

"You did good," Chuck replied.

Now, how the hell was he ever going to convince himself that it wasn't?

* * *

A/N: Next time...

_"Don't give me that professional bullshit; we haven't been professional since day one."_

_"It's complicated," Chuck began again. She stepped toward him. "Sarah."_

_"Look me in my eyes and tell me it's complicated, Chuck. Look me in my goddamn eyes and tell me how complicated it is," Sarah insisted._

...Are we ready? Again thank you for all the reviews, PMs, and everything. You guys are the best.

DC


	10. Ch 10, Full Court Press

A/N: Sorry, took a social media, internet, computer break yesterday. The next chapter is finished but after that...I don't know when I'll write anything again. (Yes, I know it's possible I'll start writing RIGHT after typing this) I know a lot of you think I've been too...forgiving with Sarah, here's what's in my head. A) Chuck was trying to do something to help, and was Chuck...B) Carina was the only friend she really had, and she remembered the media scrutiny of Carina's game vs Sarah and Sarah thought it was overboard. C) She's TRYING TO GET A SPOT ON A WNBA TEAM AND DOESN'T HAVE TIME FOR IT. :) Thank you all for all of the support, enjoy Fourth of July if you're an American, Candida Day if you're Canadian...and I know many of you are from other countries, so if you're having a holiday, enjoy it, and if you're not, try to enjoy your day. We only get so many, don't we? (Geez that turned dark quickly. My bad)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_May 3rd_

"Where are you going?" Sarah yelled at him.

"Somewhere a player is trying, instead of playing scared," Chuck replied, frustrated beyond belief.

Carina's and Bryce's eyebrows both shot up. Carina and Sarah had been teaming up against Chuck and Bryce in today's 2-on-2. Carina and Sarah both had agreed it was so they could work on their teamwork, but Bryce said Sarah had muttered something about posting up on Chuck, whatever that meant.

Carina had moved into the warehouse with them the day after the Jill mess at the arena. Sarah had talked it over with Chuck, worried he'd hate the idea, but Chuck said the quicker they could get back to being one of the best backcourts in basketball, the better. Sarah agreed, and many days found the four of them playing 2-on-2.

With Carina now living with them, and training camp approaching, both Chuck and Sarah had somewhat ignored what was going on between them. Time was becoming a factor in this comeback, and while Chuck was glad to help any way he could, all this basketball was exhausting him. Throw in his late-night helming of a company, and he was running on fumes and exhausted.

"What do you mean I'm playing scared?!" she said in a ominously low voice, venom filling it.

Chuck spun. "What kind of bullshit was that, Sarah, huh? You used to fight through every screen. You used to run right through them, but now, it's like you fear contact. You didn't even tear your ACL during contact. Why are you scared?"

She marched right up to him, neither noticing Carina and Bryce fleeing. "I'm scared?" she asked softly, but oh so dangerously. "_I'm_ scared? You haven't the balls to be the person _you_ can be. You've hidden from everything, and everyONE!" Chuck swallowed. "Don't give me shit about being scared. Have no fear, Chuck, the next time you try and set a screen, I'm gonna bust right through your ass. You want the Ice Queen? You got her, Buster!" With that, she stormed off.

"What the hell was that about?" Chuck asked the empty gym.

}o{

Later that evening, she walked into the "therapy room", causing Chuck to blank the iPad he had been working on.

"Oooo, top secret stuff that you have to keep to yourself?" Sarah asked, a teasing lilt in her voice. It was the closest thing to an apology not involving the word 'sorry', and they both knew it. He studied her a minute, re-energized the screen of the iPad, and handed it to her. She looked at the page, and then swiped. She looked up at him. "What, you think I didn't know you read comic books?"

"Sorry, old habit. Trying not to lose my cool factor with you, since I apparently stuck my foot in my mouth earlier," Chuck admitted. "I'm sorry."

"For telling me the truth?" she asked.

"Even if it was, which I-"

"Stop," Sarah said. "I don't know if you noticed, but I can be a bit of a hothead at times."

"Noooo," Chuck drew the word out, grinning.

She faux glared at him. "Yes, I know, it's hard to believe underneath my cotton candy and unicorn exterior, a hothead exists."

"Cotton candy and unicorn exterior?" Chuck asked.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Chuck gulped. "Come on, time for you to get me in the position you want."

"I mean it's all about what you need," Chuck retorted. "I'm here to make you all better."

Sarah stood there a moment. "Why won't you let me in?" she asked softly.

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Don't give me that professional bullshit; we haven't been professional since day one."

"It's complicated," Chuck began again. She stepped toward him. "Sarah."

"Look me in my eyes and tell me it's complicated, Chuck. Look me in my goddamn eyes and tell me how complicated it is," Sarah insisted.

"You and I… _we_ aren't complicated," Chuck admitted. Sarah's eyes widened. "But everything else, our professional relationship, your comeback, my past… that's what's complicated."

"But we aren't?" she asked, her hands on his biceps. "_We_ aren't?" Chuck shook his head. "You know what, I've got some thinking to do, what if we do this in a few hours. My physical therapy, that is." Chuck nodded, and she left the room. He dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling.

}o{

Sarah walked back into the "therapy room" a few hours later. "Okay, Chuck, we need to address some things," she began, and that's when she noticed he wasn't there. She looked up at the ceiling. She had hyped herself up for this conversation, and had just walked in and begun talking.

She began to search for him, and decided to start in his bedroom. She pushed the door open and saw him asleep on the bed, his laptop open. Walking over to him, she looked at his computer, and smirked. His virtual desktop was open to Piranha Solutions.

She picked up the laptop from his chest, placed it on the floor, and studied him. "I like you, Chuck," she said softly. She crawled up on the bed beside him, and laid her head on his chest. She was asleep seconds later.

}o{

"Chuck!" Bryce yelled, waking him up. He tried to sit up, and realized he couldn't, since Sarah was lying on top of him. He looked over to the side and saw his laptop open. His eyes widened as he looked at Sarah. "Dude, Carina needs some help, she's hurting."

"Go," he heard Sarah's voice, full of sleep, say to him. She had crawled into bed with him. That fact sat in Chuck's brain, and dominated it for a moment. "Help her," Sarah said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Right," Chuck said. She kissed him on the cheek and then turned over, so he could get out of bed. He froze, and stared at her. He turned to Bryce who was shaking his head.

"Dude," Bryce huffed. Whether for him and Sarah, or for Carina, or all of the above, he didn't indicate.

Chuck got up off the bed, and attempted to shake the sleep from his head. Still wearing the white tee shirt and jeans, sans socks, that he'd fallen asleep in, he walked into the "therapy room", running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Dear me, I'm feeling better already, Chuckles," Carina began.

"Listen, you need me," Chuck retorted, and then stopped, realizing exactly how that sounded.

"If I didn't before, I do now," Carina purred.

"Where does it hurt?" Chuck asked. He gave her a look and, with a teasing pout, she pointed toward her quad. His brows furrowed. "Cramp?" She shrugged. "Carina, do you want me to needle you?"

"NO!" she replied. "Wow, you go kinky quick."

Chuck gave her a look, and felt gently around the quad. He rubbed a section, and an audible groan came from her. "That's it, a little higher and to the left," she whispered into his ear. He pulled his hands away.

"If you want my MEDICAL help, then stop, now." She held her hands up in surrender. He began to work on her leg some more, and after a bit, he pulled away. "How's it feel?" She stood up and stretched it. "Okay, now on your stomach on the table."

"Wow, you know how to make a girl feel special, Chuck," Carina said, grinning. He began to stretch her quad, and she MOANED. "Oh, God, that's so good."

"Enough, Carina," Sarah said from the doorway.

"Can he at least do the other leg?" Carina asked. "Please?" Confusion covered Chuck's face. What the hell was going on? Sarah grinned, and nodded. Carina looked over her shoulder at him. "Do the other leg, and stretch me good."

Sarah snorted as Chuck stretched out her other leg. When he finished, she rolled off the table, and kissed Chuck on the cheek. "Don't hurt her," she whispered. Carina walked out of the room. Chuck looked at Sarah, who wore a smirk on her face. She turned and left, leaving Chuck wondering what in the hell was going on.

}o{

Chuck came out of his shower, with only a towel wrapped around him, when he stopped. There sat Sarah on his bed. "Uh… I wasn't expecting you… Sorry?"

"Why do you do that?" she asked softly. "Why do you take other people's burdens on? You didn't invite me in here. I came of my own accord, and it is your place to do what you want."

"You know you're welcome into my room at any time," Chuck replied, trying to get to his clothes and figure out how to get them out of the drawers, while not dropping his towel.

"Any… time… Chuck?" she asked, emphasizing the "k". He froze. "Also, I said it's your place, not your room." He swallowed thickly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning to her, trying to appear normal.

She smirked at him. "I mean, at first I wondered, was it just a long game to have sex, but you'd either be stupid or…" She shrugged. "I couldn't come up with an 'or'."

"Still confused," Chuck said, sweat now beginning to form on his forehead.

"So, I began to test you," Sarah admitted. "I turned up the heat, gave out all the signals, the chance for you to use your upper-hand over me, your power. And I gotta say, Chuck… I have never watched a man try as hard as you have to _not_ do something."

"I'm still-"

"Cut the shit, I know you're Piranha," she said, sitting there, the smirk still on her face.

"Wh-wh-who?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side, stood, and slowly walked over to him.

"Chuck," she said softly, with passion and lust coating her voice. "I just need to know the truth." He stared at her. "Why?"

"I was in a very bad place, and you made me remember who I am," he admitted. "Because of you, I saved a man, and I just wanted to find some way to pay you back.

But all of this," he held one hand up, indicating the apartment and facilities, the other gripping the towel tightly in place. He looked around. "Sarah, I never thought in a million years… I was going to tell you when this was all over, you have to believe me. I didn't want to distract you."

"Distract me?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. "Walking around here, your curls looking like that? Treating me like I'm the greatest person in the world? Touching me everywhere, and yet not in the right places, all at the same time?"

His entire body was fire engine red from the blushing. She murmured to him, "I think it's high time you quit distracting me."

"And… and uh… how uh… how does one do that?" he asked.

"It's really easy… shall I show you?" she asked. He nodded. She reached over, and removed his hand from the towel as it fell to the floor. His eyes were huge. "Now," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I missed my PT yesterday, so I need you to work me over really, really well."

"Sarah," he breathed. "You could get in trouble with Graham. You could get fired."

"I'll chance it," she said, staring into his eyes. "Priorities."

"Uh, doing this one time isn't worth your dream."

"Chuck, who said anything about _once_?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. "Besides, I think I just found my dream."

Chuck's knees buckled with that. "Sarah, I have the greatest belief in confidentiality."

"Good, but when it's me and you, talk and yell as much as you want," she said. He just managed to finish processing that when her lips crashed into his.

* * *

A/N: Can i point out that Mister-let's-get-them-married-in-two-weeks, has made it to four months in two recent stories before getting them together?


	11. Ch 11, It Begins

A/N: Okay, this is all I have written, so it may be a bit between updates. However some of you are caught in the heatwave going through the country...or is it this fic? It's time for training camp to begin. I have been closely following this years calendar thanks to the good people of wnba . com.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck looked up at the clock, and saw that it was just noon. He looked over at Sarah, who appeared to be asleep, but he felt her fingers tracing along his chest.

"You're thinking too hard," she said softly.

"So, you know what I'm thinking just laying here with me?" Chuck asked.

She raised her head, and looked him in the eye. "For four months, I've watched you fight things in your head; how you're not good enough, how you don't deserve happiness, how you are toxic. I know you pretty damn well, Chuck Bartowski, and now I can add the biblical connotation to that." Chuck nearly choked. "So, my guess is your worry is now what? You're worried that we're casual?"

"I'm not worried about that," Chuck replied. She placed one hand over the other, on his chest, and set her chin on it, watching him with an amused expression. "Fine, I'm worried that I might scare you off."

"Scare me off how?" Sarah asked, seriousness in her voice.

"Sarah, some might say what I've done is stalkerish," he began. She slightly titled her head, grinning. "But it wasn't, but truthfully… I'm falling for you, hard, and have been since I met you." She just continued to watch him.

"I had this… idea, of who you were in real life in my head. And my God, was I not even close. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't mean _this_," he said waving his hand over them. She raised an eyebrow, and he blushed furiously. "I mean yeah, one night… rather… morning, with you, is better than anything with Jill. And… well, we had been together for a while and I thought I had feelings that were… you know what, I'm gonna shut up. This, us… it was amazing, and I care about you, so, deal with it."

"Trust me, Imma dealing," she replied with a smirk. She was silent for a moment. "Were you?" Sarah asked. Chuck gave her a confused look. "In love with her?"

Chuck thought for a moment. "I was in love with what I thought she was." Sarah nodded. "You have been open and honest with me from the beginning."

"_You_ have _not_," she said, bopping his nose with her finger.

"I will be, going forward," he said quickly. She arched an eyebrow. He raised his hands in defense. "No secrets, no lies," he said, a solemn tone to his voice.

"No secrets, no lies," she said to him. "We're together, and if you think otherwise, you better say so right now, because I mean _exclusively_, Chuck Bartowski. I've put a lot of work into you."

"I think if anyone put the work into anyone else, it was me into you," Chuck replied. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just mad because you can't deny that that was a good one."

"You're right, I can't," she replied. She leaned up and kissed him. She pulled back and gave him a soft smile. "We have the worst timing, you know?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is your first practice," Chuck replied. "And you and Carina have another two-on-two game with me and Bryce tonight."

She rolled off him, sat up, and stretched. Chuck's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She looked over her shoulder, knowing EXACTLY what she was doing. "And don't forget," she said, sultrily. "You try and set a screen, I'm gonna bust right through your ass." With that, she got up and headed to his shower. She might have swayed her hips just a bit.

Chuck's brain took a few minutes to reset.

}o{

Chuck was looking up at the ceiling of the gym, blinking. "She did bust right through my ass," he groaned.

"They double-teamed me, stole the ball, and scored while you were on the ground," Bryce said, looking down at him. "Are you done taking a rest, or do you need Sarah to kiss it and make it better?"

"I hurt everywhere," he moaned.

"I'm sure she's still fine with kissing it," Bryce replied. Chuck's eyes widened.

"Oh, we're gonna do this, are we?" Bryce asked, helping him up and shaking his head. Chuck looked over at Sarah, who was smirking.

"It's my fault," Sarah said, and Chuck quit worrying. "I told you to talk and yell as much as you want." Chuck's eyes went wide, and he turned red again.

"Is he as good with his hands as I think he is?" Carina asked.

"Better," Sarah replied.

Chuck fled.

}o{

Sarah tossed and turned trying to get to sleep, but she was worried. Was she good enough to make it in the WNBA? It wasn't just her knee; she hadn't played competitively in four years. Was she still rusty? She slammed her hand down on her pillow, frustrated. "UGGGHHHH!" she growled. A minute later her door opened, and there stood Carina, leaning against the doorway.

"Go," she said softly. Sarah wasn't sure what she meant. "Go to him." Sarah wet her lips about to argue it wasn't that kind of frustration. "I don't get it, but he's good for you. He's your guy, Sarah. He believes in you, and you believe him when he tells you things. That Sarah Walker that busted through his ass today, that's my old backcourt mate. Go to him."

Sarah pushed her hair back, nodded, and got up. "You just want me to leave, so you and Bryce can do whatever you want to next door."

Carina smirked at her as she walked by. "I'm not denying that. I'm also not confirming it, but I'd hate for you to learn things and break your nerd."

Sarah stopped and looked at her friend. "Who says he didn't teach _me_ some things?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Carina laughed as Sarah walked over to Chuck's room.

She stood in front of his door, and knocked. "Come in," she heard, and he didn't sound like he had been asleep. She pushed open the door, and he was watching TV. She recognized it; it was the NCAA title game. "I keep watching to make sure I didn't miss something, to make sure we're not risking anything," he said softly.

She was flabbergasted. She was less than twelve hours away from her first practice, and he was the one studying, looking over film, and just double-checking things that he didn't have to.

"Are you scared I'm not gonna make it?" she asked.

He turned his head to her, and the look on his face said she had just asked the dumbest question ever. "I'm just making sure I didn't screw up." She crossed the room in a few steps, her knee hit the bed, her hands cupped his face, and she kissed him deeply. She pulled back, and he had a dreamy look on his face.

"Do you own part of the team?"

He shook his head. "I do sponsorships, advertisements on the uniforms and in the arena, but no, I own no part of the team. Why?"

"You'll think it's silly," she said.

"Sarah, they have no idea who I am. And not only that, I have never said that Piranha Solutions' sponsorship is contingent on your being part of the team. Whatever happens, it's all about you, and what you do on the court."

"You know that's not true," Sarah replied, shaking her head. "No, stop… I'm a media sensation, I make him money in other ways, and I make the WNBA money in other ways."

"You do," Chuck admitted. "BUT, they have decided you have a use, and have kept you on the roster. And while that may hurt your feelings a bit," and she narrowed her eyes at him, masking her acknowledgement of his point, "you have an opportunity here. You may be a little rusty, you may be a step slow, you may not be 100% _you_, but you're getting your chance. You'll know. Isn't that better than never knowing?"

She curled up against him and she wrapped her arms around him. "It's soooooo much better, but…"

"You wanna make it, because you're Sarah freaking Walker and you are one of the best point guards in the WNBA." She looked up at him and saw the huge, supportive smile on his face. "You still inspire me, you know," he said, as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I mean I always knew you were cool, but to meet you in real life… magical."

"Told you there was cotton candy and unicorns," she said, snuggling against him. "Can I sleep here tonight?" She looked up at him and his soft smile. "I just really need to have you in my arms, or me in your arms."

"So, there will be cuddling?" Sarah nodded her head slowly. "Who would say no to that?" She shrugged. Chuck turned off the TV, and moments later, she was asleep.

}o{

"What do you mean I'm a small forward?" Sarah burst out to Casey. "I'm nowhere tall enough!"

"More of a three-guard offense," Casey replied, shrugging. "Look, Walker, you're not going to get Beckman to move Jane off of point."

"I thought you wanted to put me and Carina back together in the backcourt?"

"Graham wanted that, but Beckman's the coach, not Graham."

"Do we have a problem?" Beckman asked. Casey shook his head no. "Good," she said, turning to leave.

"Yes, we do, coach," Sarah said. Beckman turned to her. "Look, I love Jane Bently, she's a great point guard, but why would you move me to small forward?"

"You're more of a shooting point guard, and you're a second ball handler on the floor. It will help Anna run the offense when you come off the bench," Beckman began.

"I'm coming off the bench," Sarah said softly. She nodded. "I guess I misunderstood a lot."

"I need team players, Walker. This is for the good of the team," Beckman said.

"Right," Sarah replied. "I… I should have known… I mean, it makes complete sense."

Beckman studied her. "I am the coach," she reminded her.

"No, I'm not arguing that, it's just I was told… well, it doesn't matter, does it? I'm here to help win and if you think I can help win by coming off the bench as a small forward… then I'll come off the bench as a small forward." Sarah nodded to Beckman and returned to the work out.

"Permission to speak freely, General?" Casey asked.

"Damn it, Casey, this isn't the Marines!" Beckman snapped.

"Why?" Casey asked. "Why isn't she a point guard?"

"In our offense, by the time she's ready, she'll be more useful at small forward," Beckman explained. Casey stared at her and Beckman grinned. "She's been out of the game for four years, but more importantly, she has heart, determination, and grit that you cannot teach. I don't care if she lost her speed or first step… is that can-do-anything belief still there?"

"Then why did you kill her hopes?" Casey asked.

"Because I have to know if the first bit of a stumble is going to set her back, or make her quit," Beckman replied. "I have to know what she's made of," Beckman said, walking off.

"And you wonder why we call you the General?" Casey muttered and walked off. Bryce walked out from behind the bleachers, where he had heard everything, eating popcorn.

"Hmm," he said to himself. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

A/N: And what does Bryce do with this info...hmmmm. *EDC wanders in, slugs me and takes over the fic* Reviews are amazing. Thank you for all of them. DC


	12. Ch 12, Super Sub

A/N: Someone brought this up in a review or something and I'd like to ask you to get out of my brain, because I'm not liable for what you see in there. Also, I need to explain to you a term used in basketball. Without going too deep the phrase "ball don't lie" is a basketball version of "Karma" If you'd like more than that shoot me a PM and I'll explain it in more detail, or look up Rasheed Wallace Ball don't lie on google. Also, it's expanded today to any shot taken, score of a game, etc. Confused? Read on I think you'll be alright. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Carina was sitting at the breakfast table, as Bryce made his way downstairs. "Oh good," she snickered. "I didn't kill you."

"You concern is heartwarming," Bryce countered, getting a cup of coffee.

"Right? I don't need your death, and all the questions I'd have to answer, right now with the season getting ready to start. But if it happened in the offseason, it would be amazing for my career," Carina replied, smirking.

Bryce took a sip, his eyes on her. "What are we doing?"

"Bantering," Carina replied, resting her chin on her fist, elbow on the table. "Good God, do you think it's their fault?"

"Let's blame it on them, because if we don't…" Bryce trailed off. "Hey, in all seriousness, why don't you let me manage you, and get you better endorsements. I know you're not crazy about playing in Sweden in the offseason."

"If I wasn't in Sweden, what would I do?" Carina asked, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"I have… ideas," Bryce replied.

"I bet you do, sailor," Carina retorted. Realizing what they had slipped back into, she shook her head. "We have to stop."

"Absolutely," Bryce agreed. "What are we stopping?"

"What's your plan with Blondie," Carina said, deftly changing the subject.

"Wellll, it seems that maybe Sarah needs to be reminded of the benefits inherent in coming off the bench," Bryce said. He picked up the sports page, leafing, until he found what he was looking for. Carina looked down at the story of Carli Lloyd being called a "Super Sub" for the US Women's National Soccer team.

Carina looked up at him, and grinned. "You have a plan?"

"Yeah," he said, eyeing her. "And, an idea how to help Sarah as well."

}o{

"You're too tall," Sarah said, throwing the ball at the wall, and walking off the court, irritated.

"You're going to play small forward," Chuck began.

"I'm a third guard, apparently," Sarah replied.

"Okay," Chuck said, shaking his head and walking away.

"Wait," Sarah called after him. "I really don't like this."

"I get it," Chuck began.

"No, you don't!" Sarah almost yelled. "This is hard, this is my career, my last chance, and I can't just turn my emotions off about this! I have to make this change, I have to fight all over again. I'm back at the bottom, Chuck. I haven't been there since I was a kid!"

Chuck gave her a flat stare. "You done feeling sorry for yourself?"

She fought off the petulant desire to stomp her foot on the ground, but she knew it was pointless. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "Personally, I'd like another ten to fifteen minutes of really pathetic self-indulgence, but duty calls."

"So, are you going to try to back me down again, and then do the spin move to the outside for the fadeaway?" Sarah nodded. "One thing; can you not back down quite so hard? Because… well… your backside hits me right in the, uh… well…"

"I do know," Sarah replied, a cheeky smile on her face. "I know."

"Maybe Carina should be doing this with you," Chuck muttered.

"We all have sacrifices to make," Sarah replied. Chuck just looked at her. "I'll make it up later," she said with a wink. "Okay, back to work, Curls. Momma's got a new position to learn." She slammed into him, trying to back him down.

"Please remember it's not me who decided this," Chuck nearly groaned.

}o{

"I want to run three-v-three!" Beckman barked. "Dunwoody, Bently, and Cummings, you two go up against Miller, Walker, and Wu."

"I'd like a challenge, Coach," Jane sniped at Sarah.

"Then you picked the right three," Carina quipped back. Carina turned to Sarah who was a little pale. "Hey," she said softly. "We got this. You run point, and we'll show them what we're made of."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'll take the three-spot, let Anna run point. Maybe I can tire out Robin."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, a little in awe of the two women.

Sarah nodded. "Just yell out on switches and screens." Anna nodded, and it began.

Four minutes in, Sarah and company were getting it handed to them. They were down ten, quickly. Sarah and Carina hadn't played together in years, and Anna had never played with the two of them. Robin, Jane, and Victoria were a well-oiled machine, all having played pickup games together over the years.

Anna was feeling like she was in over her head, just trying to catch up, when it happened. Sarah had been guarding Robin, but on a switch, she was on Jane. Robin stepped out, set a screen, and Sarah ran into her going full-steam. Her entire body buckled, as she slammed into Robin, and fell on the floor nose-first.

"BARTWOSKI!" Casey yelled.

"I'm sure she's okay," Chuck said from the sidelines. Casey glared at him. "But it's better to be safe than sorry." He rushed forward, as the other three left the court.

"I'm so sorry," Anna said.

"It's okay," Sarah replied, her hand over her nose, blood visibly flowing.

Chuck came over, towels in his hands. "Tilt your head back," he said. She did, and removed her hand. Chuck winced, but checked her out. "Not broken," Chuck replied. He put pressure on her nose. "So, do you only bust through the asses of people you slept with, on screens?" he asked softly. Carina nearly choked. Sarah's eyes went wide. "Let me tell you something. I believe in you, but _you_ aren't out there. Someone who has taken over the body of Sarah Walker has been, but Sarah Walker, the Ice Queen, has not."

"He's right, Blondie," Carina agreed.

"Be the Ice Queen," Chuck said softly, pulling the towel back and noting that the bleeding had stopped. He cleaned up the blood. "Be the badass that you are."

"They are killing us with size," Sarah replied.

"They will all year," Chuck reminded her.

"It's a test," Sarah said, her eyes wide.

Chuck looked at the towels. "A red test, one might even say."

"What does that even mean?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea, I'm just trying to encourage you," Chuck replied with a shrug. "Go out there and be the three fastest players on the team. Be the three deadliest shooters on the team. Wear them out."

"Full court," Carina said with a grin.

"So, you two _are_ sleeping together," Anna said, making all three turn toward her. "What? He said it." Sarah gave Chuck a look and winked at him.

"We don't sleep that much," Sarah stated, matter-of-factly.

Chuck fled.

"Did your little nurse say you can play?" Robin mocked.

"He did," Sarah replied, in a cool tone. Carina's eyes widened, and Beckman turned toward her. "Coach, if we're going to do this test, let's go full court, and see what my knee can really do."

"If you're sure," Beckman replied, a slight grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm sure. I just don't know if these three can keep up," Sarah replied with a shrug.

Jane walked right up to Sarah. "We're up 10, four minutes to go. There is no way in hell you beat us."

"Maybe not, but I'm about to let you know there's a hell of a fight coming," Sarah replied.

"Ball don't lie," Jane said. She walked over, got the ball, and flipped it to Sarah. "Since you got your face hurt, take it." Sarah passed it over to Anna.

"Coach, what are you gonna do if the three of us come back and beat them?" Sarah asked.

"No idea," Beckman admitted. "They, along with Carina and Rizzo, are my starters."

"Maybe I need to give you something to think about," Sarah said, staring the other three down.

"Maybe," Beckman said. Her posture had changed. Before when she watched, she seemed to see exactly what she expected. Now… now Beckman looked anxious. She blew the whistle, and Anna started down the court with the ball. Sarah took off, full speed down the left sideline, and then cut toward the basket. Anna threw a pass that bounced at the free-throw line, hit Sarah in her hands, five feet from the basket, and she laid it up, easily.

"You got lucky," Jane sneered.

"Ball don't lie," Sarah retorted.

The starters came back down the court, worked the ball around the perimeter, got the ball inside to Robin, who had a height advantage on Sarah. Robin went for a fadeaway, but Sarah defended it perfectly, blocked her out, and grabbed the defensive board. Carina had already started up the right sideline. Sarah threw an outlet pass to Anna, near mid court, and Anna skipped it to Carina, who laid it in.

"What happened to that double-digit lead?" Carina asked, as she ran back by Jane. Jane started to retort, when the inbounds pass from Victoria to Jane was stolen by Anna. Anna spun, and hit a wide-open Sarah Walker at the top of the key, behind the three-point line. Sarah caught the ball, and seemed to rise in one motion. Like a sniper, she knocked down the three-pointer, cutting the six-point lead down to three.

"TIME!" Jane yelled. The starters were rattled as they huddled up. Sarah snuck a glance over to the side of the court where Chuck stood. She saw the pride on his face, clear as day. He glanced around, saw no one watching him, and mouthed, '_HOT!_' at her. She grinned.

"Hey, you get the prize _after_ the game," Carina said, giving her a friendly shove. "We've got two minutes left, we have to keep the pressure on them." Sarah nodded. "Win or lose, we show them we're the real deal, okay?"

As they came out of the time out, and the starters didn't seem nearly as rattled. Robin scored on the inside, as she got position over Sarah.

"My bad," Sarah grumbled going back up the court. "Still not used to playing D down there."

"Make it up on the other end, Blondie," Carina replied. Sarah came over, set a pick for Anna, and both defenders stayed with Sarah. Anna dribbled to the basket, and laid it in unopposed.

"Come on!" Jane yelled, frustrated with the defensive break down. They ran their play, and again Robin set a pick on Sarah, but this time she busted through it, keeping Jane from getting off a shot. Beckman blew her whistle, and Sarah held out a hand to help Robin up.

"Thanks," Robin said, a little surprised. Sarah nodded, and Robin went to take her free throws, making one of two, pushing the lead out to four.

Sarah inbounded the ball to Anna. She looked at her former teammate, and saw something from days gone by. Sarah and Carina had created hand signals back in the day, indicating who should take a quick shot and what it was. Carina had signaled for her to take a quick three. Anna whipped the ball to Carina, and Sarah came around behind her, heading toward the baseline, in the corner. Carina fired the ball to Sarah, and the Ice Queen grabbed it, rose, and shot all in one fluid motion.

"SHIT!" Jane yelled, as it went in. With thirty seconds left in the game, the starters had a one-point lead. Jane caught the inbound pass, knowing the shot clock was only 24 seconds. Sarah and company would have some time, no matter what happened. Jane ran the offense, thought she had an open passing lane to Robin, and threw the ball. Sarah shot by Robin, and stole the ball. She had trouble getting control, and slowed down, making sure she had it. She looked up, the opportunity for a break gone, shot clock off, twenty seconds on the game clock. She started to pass the ball to Anna, who shook her head.

It was time for the Ice Queen.

Sarah felt the smile as it reached her lips, the confidence flowing through her. She crossed over her dribble slowly, Robin looking terrified by the thought of trying to guard her on the perimeter. Anna set enough of a pick for Sarah to start right, running Robin into Carina. Victoria and Jane both headed for Sarah, as she headed for the basket. Sarah flicked the ball to her right where Carina had floated, and the smirk on Sarah's face at seeing the terror in Jane's eyes let her know they were beat.

Carina's shot hit the rim, and bounced once, then harmlessly away, surprising Sarah. Jane and Victoria collapsed in relief. Sarah spun and headed toward Carina.

"Blondie," Carina began, anguish on her face, feeling the Stanford game horror all over again. "I'm sorry." She was shocked as Sarah pulled her in for a hug.

"That's the damn shot… you take it ever damn time, you hear me?"

"You got it, Blondie," Carina replied. Sarah took Carina's shoulders, smiled at her and nodded. She turned around and there stood Jane.

"Ball don't lie," Sarah said.

Jane nodded, and stuck out her hand. "Sometimes it does," Jane said, as Sarah shook it.

A/N: I'm a big basketball fan, if you haven't figured it out. Reviews are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it!

DC


	13. Ch 13, The Starting Lineup

A/N: Sorry, this tonsil thing didn't go as smoothly as we hoped. Ch 13, The Starting Lineup

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

May 10th

"You ready?" Chuck asked, stretching her quad out one more time.

"To sit on the bench?" Sarah asked, irritation in her voice. She felt Chuck pause in his stretching and then resume. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"I could have been more sensitive to your situation," Chuck replied. He let go of her leg, and she rolled over, hopping off the table. She grabbed his shirt.

"Chuck." The silence between them was deafening. "You didn't deserve that," she said softly. Chuck kissed her on the nose, and she shoved him away, with a giggle. "Be nearby if I need a stretch, but don't hold your breath on me getting in the game."

Chuck leaned down to her ear. "Baby, everything you do makes me hold my breath." He straightened up and walked out of the room.

"That really wasn't fair," she nearly moaned.

}o{

The horn went off, and the first ever exhibition game in Cleveland Rockers history was over. Sarah Walker never entered the game. She walked quietly to the locker room, listened to the coaches' post-game speech, and then sat there for a bit. Everyone had showered and left, while she continued to sit there.

"Walker, you staying all night?" Casey asked.

"Why the hell do you care," she snapped. Casey's eyes widened.

"You know what, it's not you I'm pissed at." She got up and stormed passed him. She walked to Beckman's office, and walked in without knocking.

"Why the hell am I even here? Publicity? Just tell me. If I'm not gonna play, then tell me." She slammed her hand onto Beckman's desk, and the coach removed her glasses, locking eyes with her player. Sarah continued, "I've worked my ASS off to make this work, but if all I am to you is a damned publicity stunt, then I'll quit working out and concentrate on my broadcasting career after this year is over."

"It's about damn time," Beckman said, grinning. "I _thought_ you were still in there."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah snapped.

"This," Beckman said. "You care, you are the hardest working basketball player I've ever seen, but I had to know, what happens when there's a setback-"

"How in the hell can there be a setback, if you won't play me?" Sarah snapped.

"What am I supposed to do Walker, huh?" Beckman asked.

"You've seen me in practice," Sarah began.

"Bullshit. I've seen the Ice Queen once in practice, and I haven't seen her since. What's going to happen when you get your nose bloodied out there on the court, for real?"

"You've seen what happens," Sarah retorted.

"And you haven't done shit in practice since. You're scared," Beckman accused her.

"HELL YES I'M SCARED!" Sarah screamed. Beckman grinned and nodded. "What are you doing?"

"I want to know if you are gonna let people walk all over you," Beckman replied. "Sarah, YOU were the best, but I haven't seen but a flash here or there, and I had to know why. Are you done mentally, do you just not have it, or are you scared?"

Sarah plopped down in the chair in the office, tears in her eyes. "My knee blew," she said softly. Beckman nodded. "Everything I knew… it was gone. Just like that," she said, snapping her fingers. "I didn't know what to do, how to be, and I don't know if you've noticed, but female basketball players… they aren't the rage here in the States."

Beckman snorted. "You can go to Europe and make millions, but to stay at home…" she trailed off, and shook her head. "I will admit, Langston Graham wanted you on this team. I suspect for the same reason you accused me of; press."

"I'm a damn athlete, I'm not here to be someone's show pony. He doesn't own me," Sarah said.

"You're damn right he doesn't," Beckman agreed. "You will be in the rotation, but it's going to be slow, Sarah."

"I can accept that," Sarah replied. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Anything you get, you'll earn."

"I can live with that," Sarah replied.

"Oh, I don't expect you to," Beckman replied, confusing Sarah. "I want you to be the old Sarah Walker, to the point where I have problems with the press. I want them demanding that I put you in. I want you to succeed, but I'm not handing it to you."

Sarah grinned at Beckman. "Be careful what you ask for Coach," she said, standing.

"Because I just might get it?"

"No," Sarah replied. "You WILL get it." With that, she turned and left Beckman's office.

"Good," Beckman said to herself.

}o{

As Sarah came out of the locker room, she turned on her phone. It immediately began buzzing with incoming messages. There were numerous texts to her, but the ones that amused her the most were from Chuck.

**C: Do you want me to wait outside for you?**

**C: Have you left already?**

**C: Did you take the car?**

**C: Did you take an Uber?**

**C: Are you alright?**

**C: I'm really unsure how to be the WAG, or I guess that would be HAB. Am I doing this right?**

**C: SARRRRAAHHHHHH WHERE ARE YOU?**

She started to respond when she looked down the hallway to see him pacing back and forth. "Looking for someone, Bartowski?" His head shot up, and relief covered his face. "So, which one are you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Husband, or boyfriend?"

Chuck went red, and he seemed to have steam shooting out of his ear, but he recovered just enough. "I guess a boyfriend… no one's made an honest man out of me yet." Sarah nearly stumbled with that reply, making him grin.

"For the record, I'll never leave you," she said a little breathlessly.

"We _are_ talking about an arena, right?" The look she gave him made him think she wasn't just talking about an arena.

}o{

The next day, Sarah entered the arena, when she was stopped by a short brunette woman. "Sarah Walker?" she asked.

"Yep," Sarah replied, and noticed she had on a lanyard with Rocker's credentials, that said her name was Lou.

"Hi, I'm Lou," she said, holding out her hand. Sarah shook her hand, and wondered what magazine or photo shoot they wanted now. "Listen, I'm in charge of booking hotel rooms, and I noticed how Graham had you and your… uh…"

"Chuck," Sarah replied, grinning. "He's my assistant-slash-Physical Therapist-slash-Lifecoach."

"Oh," Lou replied. "I assume you want separate rooms?"

"I'd prefer to share a room with him," Sarah said, biting the inside of her cheek.

Lou got a grin on her face. "Separate beds?"

"Preferably one," Sarah replied.

Lou nodded. "I would get you the smallest bed I could," Lou began, making Sarah grin. "But, I have a feeling you'll have to do some of your PT on the bed, so you might need a lot of surface area." Lou had a look on her face like an angel.

"I like you," Sarah replied.

"No photo shoots today," Lou added.

"I might actually love you," Sarah said, walking to practice as Lou laughed behind her.

}o{

May 17th

Sarah was sitting with her other teammates at a table, and was stunned to see how many partners her teammates had brought along. Bryce was sitting there with Carina, and many of her teammates had their husbands, wives, girlfriends, or boyfriends with them.

"Should have brought your right-hand man," Jane said to her. Sarah turned to her, surprised. Since the practice three-on-three, there had been begrudging respect between the two. "What? You trying to act like you two aren't a thing?"

Sarah looked very uncomfortable. "Uh," she began, not knowing what to say.

"Look around, Sarah," Jane said, indicating their teammates. "Wanna guess what Graham said to all of them?"

"Don't be a distraction?" Sarah asked. Jane nodded. "Son of a bitch," she muttered.

"Look, something happened to you after that curly-headed cutie took care of you," Jane began.

"Maybe it's because I saw blood," Sarah countered. Jane snorted. "No, he believes in me."

Jane shook her head, picked up her beer and took a swig. "Oh God, I didn't know it was all that."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked. Jane snorted. "No, what does that mean?"

"He believes in me," Jane mocked, her voice breathless. "He just… _believes_." Sarah looked away, trying to keep the amusement off her face.

"Are you talking about the guy I wish would massage me wherever he wants?" Robin asked, leaning in, overhearing the conversation.

"He doesn't just massage me," Sarah replied. "He stretches me out." Robin gave Sarah a look.

"You go, girl."

"Oh, God, not like that," Sarah began.

"You got to teach him to do it right then," Jane commented. Sarah buried her head in her hands. "Sometimes they haven't been taught right, but I have faith in you." Robin and Jane clinked bottles, laughing at Sarah.

Sarah lifted her head. "Thanks," she said, appreciation on her face.

"You deserve to have your man know what makes you tick," Robin said with a grin.

"I meant for accepting me," Sarah explained. Jane and Robin shifted uncomfortably.

"Shit, you had to go and get all serious," Jane muttered.

"As for Chuck," she said, running her finger over the bottle opening, a smirk covering her face. "He's studied where _all_ the nerve endings are, all the… sensitive zones, are on a girl, and he's… _very_ hands on… and anything else on, that he needs to use to get me properly stretched, loose, and just feeling amazing." The two women's mouths gaped. Jane just raised up her hand, and Sarah gave her a high-five. Robin lifted hers, and Sarah high-fived her, as well.

A song came on Sarah didn't recognize, but Robin headed to the dance floor. Jane sat there a second, and gestured vaguely. "That's you two, you know."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"The lyrics," Jane replied. Sarah gave her a look. "When the sun shines, we shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath that Imma stick it out 'til the end. Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella." Sarah stared at her. "Go," she said softly. "Bring him next time."

"Thanks, Jane," she said, standing. She walked over, leaned down, and caught Jane in a hug.

"Pffbth, Sarah, he makes you better. This is purely selfish on my part," Jane replied.

"Yeah, right," Sarah said, leaving.

Robin came over to Jane. "She gets back to her old self, one of us is gonna lose our starting spot."

"She gets back to her old self, we could make a run in the playoffs," Jane replied. She turned to Robin. "You good with that?"

"You know it," Robin replied, bumping fists with Jane.

}o{

Chuck was watching tape of the preseason game. Sarah had only played five minutes. He, Sarah, and Beckman had met during a practice, and Beckman told Sarah the plan of bringing her along slowly to get used to the flow of the game, again. She ended the talk saying if Sarah forced her hand and made her stay on the court with Sarah's play, that would be fine with her.

The group had gone out dancing, and Chuck told her he knew he shouldn't come, before she had a chance to talk to him about anything. This was team-building. That's why he was surprised when the door opened so early into the evening.

"Everything okay?" Chuck asked.

"No," Sarah said. "You weren't there."

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"No, Chuck," she said walking over to him, moving between his legs, as he sat on the bed. She played with his shirt, moving her hands up to his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "We are doing this together. I'm afraid that you are stuck with me."

"I'm sorry," he said, mirth in his eyes.

"I'm not, and don't you ever apologize for what you've done for me, or how you make me feel," Sarah replied.

Chuck nodded. "I'm glad you're feeling like yourself on the court again."

"I wasn't talking about the court," she said, smirking. She pushed him back and climbed on top of him. "If basketball ended tonight, you'd have to run me off."

"No chance," Chuck said, his hand on her lower back, and one threading its way through her hair.

She paused, and looked him in the eye. "I'm feeling all sorts of things, Chuck. Things I've never felt."

"I'm here," he said.

"I'm quite aware," she said, smirking at him. "Now, if you don't mind, there are other things I'd like to feel, and that intensifies what I'm currently feeling."

"Better stop before you give words to those feelings, and so you know, I'm pretty sure I'm having similar feelings."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said.

He did.

* * *

A/N: I love that line, but if you've read many of my fics, you know that. Sorry for the delay, Grace is having a lot of pain so I'm not able to do much. It could be this way for a few weeks.

DC


	14. Ch 14, The Regular Season Begins

A/N: Things getting kinda serious in Chuck and Sarah land. However we're in the middle of the season. What does an expansion basketball team do to win games and make the playoffs when they're not supposed to? You're gonna need someone...like an Ice Queen. Ch 14, The Regular Season Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

May 23rd-Cut day before the season begins.

"You're not cut," Jane said, walking up to Sarah. "We are all leaving if they try that shit."

"What?" Sarah asked, spinning around, her mouth wide open.

Ilsa and Gertrude came up to join the conversation. "Sarah, no one is working harder out there than you," Jane began. "Yes, you are a little rusty, but you are fighting, and there is no way any of us are going to let them cut you."

"But, why would you all leave?" Sarah asked.

They all looked at each other. "Sarah, you are key to us making the playoffs," Gertrude said. "We are way too small, and we need a second ball handler in the starting lineup. You aren't ready yet, you know that, we know that, but you're close."

Beckman walked into the room, and saw the congregation at Sarah's locker. She allowed a brief smile to cross her lips, and then she was all business.

"Everyone who is in this locker room right now is a member of the Cleveland Rockers."

Sarah felt the stress leave her. She was a WNBA player. Not a starter, yet, but a player, and that was an honor few women could ever claim. "Tomorrow night, we start with the Washington Mystics." Sarah and Carina shared a look. "I know some of you have a slight beef with a certain player on the Mystics."

"We all do," Jane said.

Beckman chuckled. "That's exactly what I want to hear. So, the way we get to her, is to beat them." Everyone went a bit pale. "Cummings," Beckman began. Robin looked up. "You're on Messeman." Robin nodded. "Rizzo… you've got Donne." Beckman left. Sarah looked over at Zondra, who was staring at the floor.

"No problem," Zondra muttered. "She's just a freaking MVP winner." Jane and Sarah shared a look.

"I'll shut her down, for the team," Jane said. "I'll lock Jill down." Sarah nodded, and the other women walked off. Tomorrow was going to be rough.

}o{

May 24th

Zondra had picked up her 3rd foul with two minutes to go in the second quarter. Beckman looked up and down the bench, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm five fouls," Sarah said, making Beckman turn towards her. "What does it matter if I foul out tonight? I'm not that big a part of the game plan, we're down 16, and if I can slow Elena Delle Donne any, maybe we can get back into this."

"You're first night in the WNBA and you wanna guard Donne?" Sydney Prince asked, incredulous.

"I'm a team player," Sarah replied.

"Get in there, Walker," Beckman said. She nodded, hopped up, took off her warm-ups and made her way to the scorer's table. She locked eyes with Chuck, who gave her a wink, and mouthed, "Go get her!"

The ref blew the whistle and the horn blew. "Coming into the game to replace Rizzo," the announcer began. "Making her WNBA debut, NCAA MOP and Champion… THE ICE QUEEN! SARRRRRAAHHHHHHH WALLLKER!" The place went absolutely insane. She lifted her hands in acknowledgment as she took her place waiting for Donne to shoot her free throws. And then she heard it. "Sarah Walker," two slow claps, and then three fast ones. "Sarah Walker," and the claps began again. She knew Chuck had somehow started it, but it spread through the arena like wildfire. She looked across the lane at Carina, who winked at her.

"Soak it in, Blondie, you've earned it."

"Damn right you have," Donne said at the free throw line. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to ruin your debut."

"We'll see about that," Sarah retorted before she could think. Everyone around the line laughed. "Sorry, popped out like the old days."

"Never apologize, Walker," Donne said. They handed Donne the ball, and she hit the two free throws, putting Washington up 18.

Sarah headed up the court, and saw Beckman shake her head. She pointed at Sarah and mouthed point. She circled back to the top of the key, and as Jane flipped her the ball, everyone cleared out of the way. The crowd began to scream. She knew what this was. Down 18, team basketball was needed to win, but they desperately needed something to keep the crowd, and the team, in it. Years of practice came back in an instant. A wicked crossover dribble cause Donne to stumble just a bit, and Sarah drove. That's when Carina's defender moved toward Sarah, and Carina broke for the basket. One expertly placed bounce pass later, Carina laid up the ball, and the crowd was going nuts.

Sarah didn't say a word, just went back to the other end to guard Donne. She was giving up at least six inches, but she defended her perfectly. Jane got the rebound, threw it to Sarah and the fast break began. Jill flew down the court, trying to defend her, as Sarah drove to the basket. Sarah went up for the lay-up, and Jill crashed into Sarah's body, sending Sarah flying at an odd angle. She crashed on her hip and hurt knee, then to her side, sliding down the court, giving her court burn on her exposed skin. The whistle blew, and Jane grabbed Carina before she attacked Jill.

"Roberts, you piece of shit!" Carina screamed. A ref came up to Carina, and warned her to calm down, but Carina was having none of it. "She tried to hurt Walker!"

"Miller, calm your ass down," Jane said, pulling her away. Carina growled and walked over to help Sarah. Sarah got up and waved away Chuck. She had hit the shot, and was now about to get a free-throw attempt. She knocked it down, pulling them within 13 points, with a little over a minute left in the second quarter.

Sarah headed back down the court, and a few seconds later, she found herself guarding Jill on a switch. Jill couldn't shake her, no matter what she did. Sarah didn't realize what was about to happen until it was too late, and crashed into the 6'5" Donne, then hit the ground as Jill hit a layup.

Sarah picked herself up, headed down the court, and waved Jane off. Jane stayed at the point, they worked the ball around, and scored. The lead was 13 with 20 seconds left. They headed back down the court, and again, Sarah found herself on Jill. Sarah dodged the screen this time, and back-tapped the ball as Jill tried to get by her, knocking it straight to Carina. Sarah sprinted down the court, and caught the ball as it bounced in front of her in an expert pass from Carina. She laid it up, and then the buzzer sounded. Cleveland was down 11 as they headed into the locker room.

As she walked in, she was mugged by her teammates. "Hell of a job, Walker," Casey said. "Go see Bartowski and get stretched, and then get your warm-ups on. Stay loose, we might need you again.

"You got it, Coach," she said, beaming.

}o{

"I can't believe we lost by 20," Sarah groused on the table, as Chuck worked her over after the game."

"Yeah, I thought it was gonna be 30," Chuck replied. Sarah turned slowly and looked over her shoulder at him. "What?" he asked. "They turned it up in the second half, you guys looked like you had been run over by a freight train."

"I hate that Jill makes them that good," Sarah muttered.

"I hate I didn't get you in good enough shape to be ready for the start of the season," Chuck groused. Suddenly she moved, and Chuck wasn't ready. Since they had started dating, Sarah spent many of her sessions in PT wearing less and less clothing. She had just showered, and Chuck had wanted to work on her muscles while they were still loose from the hot shower. She had her underwear and shorts on, but only a towel wrapped around her top, so he could massage her back better. She had now turned and was facing him, and he wasn't quite sure where to look.

"Hey," she said, and he was trying desperately to maintain eye contact. "Listen, it's not on you that I wasn't ready, Chuck. We both knew it would take some time, and the only way to get my conditioning up is to constantly play."

"Okay," he got out in a strangled voice. She looked down and then back up at him.

"Really?" He turned away, and she flipped back over.

"Massage my back now, and you can do the rest later," she said, her voice letting him know what was _really_ happening later.

}o{

June 9th

The Rockers current record was zero wins and four losses. They were in Atlanta, down two with fifteen seconds left, not wanting to start the season 0-5. Carina and Victoria, their best three-point shooters, had both fouled out. "Best shot?" Casey asked. Most teams, when down two in basketball, went for the win on the road; a three-point shot. At home, common strategy would be to play for the tie, and win it in overtime.

"Walker can hit it," Jane said, sitting in the middle of the huddle. She looked up and locked eyes with Sarah. "Right?"

"Yep," Sarah replied, without thinking. She had played a little over ten minutes tonight. She had seven points, four assists, and three rebounds. Sarah had been the biggest defensive stopper all night. She was beginning to feel like herself, she was beginning to feel like the Ice Queen.

"Where do you want it?" Jane asked. At this point Beckman stepped back. She could coach, or she could let her players do what they did best.

"Top of the key is my spot," Sarah replied.

"I set a pick here," Robin said, looking at Sarah, and pointing on the play board. Sarah nodded.

"Curl off here?" Jane said, pointing to another spot.

"Perfect," Sarah said. "Robin, flash to the post if I get double teamed?"

"I mean I will, but I still think you need to take it," Robin replied, grinning. Sarah nodded, determination on her face.

"That, ladies," Carina said, pointing at Sarah. "That's her. That's the Ice Queen."

"I'm just a basketball player," Sarah replied.

"Ball don't lie, Blondie," Jane told her. They broke the huddle.

"Bartowski," Beckman said to Chuck, who was sitting in the row behind them. "What happens if she misses?"

"When we get home, I'm going to rebound as she shoots 100 of them in a row," Chuck replied. "But as for her confidence… nothing. That's the Ice Queen, Coach." Beckman just smiled.

Jane got the ball on the inbound, and dribbled until there were seven seconds left. That's when she broke left.

_Six_.

Sarah came up from the baseline, her defender following.

_Five_.

Her defender collided with Robin.

_Four_.

Sarah bolted to the top of the key.

_Three_.

Jane fired a bullet pass that hit Sarah in the hands, as she started to rise into her shot.

_Two_.

Sarah squared her shoulders and brought up her arms.

_One_.

The ball rolled off her fingers, a thing of beauty. The clock struck zero, the red light came on, the ball was in the air, Sarah was coming down, her hand still outstretched in the follow through. Satisfaction filled her features, as the ball went through the rim, the net made the _twip_ sound.

The Rockers bench erupted, and Sarah was standing on top of the key. The last time she had hit a shot like that, her knee had snapped on impact. This time, she heard nothing. She turned her head to the right, and saw the only face she cared about. She saw the smile, and he was pointing at her. He was saying the words she had never dared hope to hear before.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!"

She was, and he was her guy. And Sarah Walker had just hit a WNBA game winning shot.

* * *

A/N: I know...not a lot of Chuck and Sarah...but at the same time, a LOT of Chuck and Sarah. Next up, we go to Connecticut, the home of the Suns...wait, isn't Bryce from Connecticut? Reviews are amazing, and I enjoy them, until next time.

DC


	15. Ch 15, Bryce Larkin From Connecticut

A/N: I referred to this earlier in the fic and am now following up. Ya'll give thoughts and prayers to Joe Watkins. I was telling him how this fic was in the unpublished file and I sent him some other stuff that hasn't seen the light of day. You think 10 fics at a time is bad, you should see how many more I have a chapter or less started. But enough about that, Ch 15.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

June 11th

"Are you sure you should have done that before the game?" Chuck asked a grinning, but very naked, Sarah Walker.

"I'm pretty sure as long as I don't do it during, I'm okay," she replied, smirking at him, as he blushed red all over. "Anything I need to know?" She folded her hands on Chuck's chest, and rested her chin on them. "Anything… Chuck?"

"I am the luckiest guy alive, and have the greatest girlfriend?"

"That's a question?"

"No, it is a statement of fact. But, is that what you need to know?" Chuck asked, extremely confused.

"Chuck, I have a game tonight, and then we're supposed to fly home tomorrow," she began.

"Oh… that," Chuck replied. "I'm going with Bryce…" He paused and then took a deep breath. "To see his parents."

The smirk fell from Sarah's face. "Oh, God, I never put two and two together."

"Yeah, well, we're close and… he needs someone with him," Chuck said, shrugging. "He doesn't really have anyone else." He looked over at the clock, back to Sarah, and then his head whipped back to the clock. "OH CRAP!" He jumped out of bed, as Sarah watched him run naked to the bathroom. "I'm supposed to meet him for breakfast!"

"I hated for him to go, but I did enjoy watching him leave," she muttered to herself. She reached over and grabbed her phone. "And he does have someone."

}o{

Sarah walked out of the arena, another loss, dropping them to 1-5. Jane walked out beside her. "We good, Jane?" She simply fist-bumped Sarah, and winked. Jane walked past Chuck and paused. "Maybe I need to let those fingers of yours work on me."

Chuck turned red, and cleared his throat. "What's bothering you, Jane?" Chuck asked, trying to stay professional.

"Nothing you can work on without Sarah murdering me," Jane replied, turned and walked away.

"What the hell are you saying to your teammates about me?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Chuck, I don't have to say anything to them," she replied innocently. "They can all tell how much better I am, after one of my sessions with you." She laughed as she walked away, him sputtering and trying to catch up with her.

}o{

Chuck came out of the bathroom, and glanced over at Sarah. "Shouldn't you be on the way to the airport?"

"I'm not going with the team. I'm going with you and Bryce," Sarah replied. There was a knock on the door, and Chuck went to answer it. He opened the door and saw Bryce and Carina.

"Funny story," Bryce began.

"Probably not as funny as mine," Chuck said, opening the door wider and letting him see Sarah.

}o{

Several hours later, after visiting Bryce's parents, the four found themselves at a roadside cafe. "Bryce, are you okay?" Carina asked, her voice a little shaky.

"No," Bryce replied. "I try and come and see them, because I believe they can hear me, but… things are better now." He looked up at Chuck.

"Things are better, how?" Carina asked.

"There's this European company that's paying for the home nurse and working to try and find a cure," Bryce replied. "But my parents are in a coma, so who knows what would bring them out."

"What European company?" Carina asked.

"Piranha Solutions," Sarah said a little breathlessly, looking at Chuck, with wonder in her eyes. Chuck shifted uncomfortably.

"Aren't they a sponsor?" Carina asked.

"Yep, they are very hands-off on most things," Bryce explained.

"But _very _hands-on in other matters," Sarah said, not looking at Chuck. He nearly choked on his coffee.

"Hot coffee!" he sputtered. "So hot! SOO hot!"

"It is," Sarah agreed, making Chuck sputter all over again.

"I feel like I'm the only person here not getting a private joke," Carina said, narrowing her eyes at Sarah. Bryce grinned, and Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Whoever is running Piranha Solutions, I really need to thank them," Bryce said, looking right at Chuck. "Gave me a helping hand when I really needed one."

"Hey, I need to use the powder room… Carina?" Sarah asked. Carina raised an eyebrow, but followed, leaving the two men alone.

"You know Sarah and I figured it out together, right?" Bryce asked.

"Bryce," Chuck began, looking down at his hands.

"Hey, Buddy… thank you," Bryce said softly. "Thank you."

"You know when my mom and dad disappeared?" Chuck asked him, tears in his eyes. "Dad had this idea, and well… it blew up… literally." Bryce's eyes went wide. "I had put together years ago what happened to my mom and dad, that they had gone to Russia to try to fix things. Alexi, the man who was caught in the explosion, has been in a coma, like your parents since. It… it's this weird…" He looked at Bryce, searching for the words.

"I get it, it reminded you of what you were going through," Bryce replied.

Chuck shook his head. "No, it reminded me of what Alexi's daughter was going through." Chuck sighed and looked away. "My parents shit the bed when it came to taking proper precautions, and it nearly cost someone their life. In fact, in a way it's worse, because they aren't dead…"

"And they aren't really alive," Bryce finished. "There's been no headway, has there?" Chuck shook his head.

"I mean I hope every day, but… no."

"It's not your fault, Chuck," Bryce said to him.

"I wish I could do more," Chuck replied.

"Trust me buddy, I know," Bryce agreed. The two men sat there quietly, until Sarah and Carina returned.

}o{

_In the bathroom_

"Do me a favor," Carina said as they entered the bathroom, and Sarah hopped up on the sink to sit, after making sure it was dry.

"Never tell him how bad his poker face is?" Sarah asked, finally allowing herself to laugh.

Carina crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. "Once you get to know him…"

"Kind of a dead giveaway?" Sarah asked. Carina nodded. Sarah was silent for a second. "Carina, what if Jill figures it out?" Carina let out a low whistle. "What then?"

"There's gonna be some nasty rumors," Carina replied. "Knowing him, none of them will be true, but…" She cleared her throat, and looked at Sarah.

"It won't place him in a flattering light," Sarah said, finishing her sentence.

"Or you," Carina reminded her. Carina was silent for a second. "What if Jill ever figured it out."

Sarah closed her eyes. "That would upset Chuck to no end."

"What about you, Blondie?" Carina asked. Sarah opened her eyes, and looked at Carina.

"I know the truth, he knows the truth, and who cares?"

"Graham," Carina rebutted.

"Shit," Sarah muttered.

"Let's try and keep this on the down low, okay?" Carina suggested. Sarah nodded, but wondered what kind of chance they had.

}o{

June 23rd

Beckman walked into the locker room. Sarah was on the trainer's table, Chuck giving her one last stretch for her quad. "Ladies… do any of you give a damn?" The locker room went silent, heads hung low. "I get it, we have faced arguably the four best teams in the WNBA the last four games. We are 1-8. We are going to have to win a minimum of 17 of our remaining 28 games to even have a CHANCE of making the playoffs."

"According to the numbers I ran last night, it was 18.6," Chuck muttered to Sarah. Beckman turned toward him, and Chuck swallowed.

"Thank you, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman said, glaring at him.

"You're welcome," he replied. She continued to glare. "Oh, my bad," he said, realization dawning on him. "I'll leave."

"No, you stay," Beckman said, walking around the room. "You are possibly the hardest, or second hardest, worker in here." She let that sink in. "I get it, we're an expansion team, we're not supposed to go to the playoffs. We're not supposed to think we can win the WNBA title."

"Why the hell not?" Sarah asked. Everyone turned and looked at her. She glanced around. Nerves filled her. "Seriously, why the hell not? Carina and I were told we couldn't make the NCAA tournament, hell, we couldn't win the IVY league. I know some of you were told the same thing. We were told by the guys on our ball, 'we didn't know how to hoop.'" The locker room started muttering. "We've all been told how what we are doing is a pipe dream. The hell with that."

"Preach, girl," Jane said, standing up.

"We are in a bad spot, and maybe we _don't_ make the playoffs, but let's at least make someone else beat us, instead of us beating ourselves," Sarah said.

Robin clapped Sarah on her shoulder from behind. "We can play with anyone," Robin said.

"Then go do it," Beckman said as the group yelled their agreement and rushed out the door. She turned to Chuck. "Never interrupt my speech again."

"Sorry," Chuck replied, his head down.

"But you _are_ the hardest worker on this team," Beckman said turning to leave.

"Second," Chuck called after her. Beckman turned back and nodded.

"Second," she acquiesced.

}o{

There were two minutes to go in the second period, when Robin landed on her arm, and the resulting scream was heard through the entire arena. "Get over there!" Beckman shouted at Chuck and the other medical staff. Sarah stood as they approached Robin. Chuck turned, and threw up. "Your boyfriend has the weakest stomach of any medical staff person I know."

"To be fair, he's only a PT," Sarah replied. "And, as you can see, he is in there working on her. Dislocated elbow?" There was a pop heard and another scream from Robin, and Chuck threw up again.

"Dislocated elbow," Beckman agreed. "Guess who just made the starting line-up?" she said, turning to Sarah. Sarah's eyes just lit up. "Go." Beckman watched as Robin was helped off the floor, and watched Casey, who was dragging a visibly woozy Chuck. "Really?" she asked as Chuck walked by. "Really?"

}o{

"You okay?" Sarah asked Chuck after the game.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied, looking a little pekid. "But let's talk about you, Miss 14-points-and-9-assists, and you got a spot in the starting line up!"

"At the expense of Robin," Sarah added, looking a little upset.

"Hey, next man up… or woman up, in your case," Chuck reminded her. She nodded. "And you got the win."

"We did," Sarah replied. "It's gonna be a long uphill climb."

Chuck put his arm around her. "Luckily you have your own personal PT, to keep you in tip-top shape."

"As long as I don't dislocate my elbow," Sarah chided him.

"You jest, but I'd help you," Chuck replied. "Throw up… a lot… but help you."

Sarah laughed as they walked toward the car. She was going to be a starter in the WNBA. She looked over at Chuck, and smiled.

* * *

A/N: I was in a football stadium once, over 200 yds away from where the dislocation of an elbow took place, and I could hear the player yell from where he was hurt, over 60k fans in the stands. I turned to my buddy and we both said at the same time, "dislocated elbow"

This is great, everything is going great. What could go wrong? *turns to the camera and smiles*


	16. Ch 16, Hey Now, You're an Allstar?

A/N: You knew it was all going too good, right? You all knew. It's time isn't it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

July 2nd

Chuck was sitting on the couch, watching the afternoon ESPN shows. _The Jump_ was on, and he checked his watch again to see how long until the all-star voting came out. The Rockers had three straight wins, bringing them to 4-8. Chuck _knew_ Sarah probably wouldn't make the All-Star team, but the fans in Cleveland had been voting fast and furious, and you just never knew.

"After the break," Rachel Nichols said to the national audience, "Jill Roberts of the Washington Mystics joins us." Chuck looked up at the set and groaned.

"I know that groan," Bryce said walking into the living room. "But I don't see Jill Roberts anywhere around." The smile on his face said he was joking. Chuck pointed at the TV. "Really?" Chuck nodded. "Wow, that was honestly a joke." Bryce sat down, and looked around.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Well, do I have to keep sending you emails in our official partnership?" Bryce asked, quite serious.

"No," Chuck replied. "I mean everyone here knows… except Carina." Chuck looked at him and grinned. "Unless you have some pillow talk issues."

"Knock it off," he said, backhanding his friend good-naturedly. "Hey, what's the deal with you and Sarah. You two… serious?"

"We're back with Jill Roberts, of the Washington Mystics," Rachel began on the TV.

"Saved by the backstabber," Bryce grumbled. The roundtable talked for a few minutes about what players might surprise the pundits by being an all-star.

"I'd like to throw out a dark horse," Rachel said. "Sarah Walker."

"Pffbth!" Jill replied. She looked around like she was surprised she had made that sound out loud. Chuck and Bryce shared a look. They knew she wasn't surprised. "I'm sorry, it's just… I shouldn't say."

"Please do," Rachel said.

"I mean, she took four years to return from an ACL tear?" Jill asked, shrugging with her hands. "She's being worked on by a pseudo-physical therapist and suddenly she can play again?" Jill shook her head. "All I'm saying is her PT, or whatever he's calling himself, got thrown out of college over cheating at Stanford, and now he's with her, making her better?"

"Are you saying Sarah Walker is doping?" Amin Elhassan asked. Jill shrugged, and he looked flabbergasted. "I find it hard to believe that a person who is known throughout basketball as one of the hardest workers, would dope or juice or whatever you want to call it."

Jill sat there quietly, looking like she was collecting herself for a response. "You've read Barry Bonds' book about how he didn't use steroids until he saw everyone passing him. Maybe something wouldn't heal right, and now it is, using something illegal. Maybe she saw the advantage and continued to press it. I don't know, I just know, look at who she's surrounded herself with." Bryce's phone rang, and he answered it, walking away from the TV. "I knew those guys in college and there's a reason I chose to distance myself from them."

Sarah stormed into the room about to ask them if they had heard. Chuck looked up at her, hurt in his eyes. "Told you I was toxic," he said, walking off to his room.

"Chuck!" she yelled, and started after him.

"Graham wants to see you, now, Sarah," Bryce said. Sarah looked where Chuck had walked off to, and then followed Bryce.

}o{

"Have you seen this?" Graham asked, thrusting his hand at one of the TVs that was on.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "What does that have to do with me or the team?"

Graham stared at her, and Bryce pressed his lips together. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't cut you?"

"We've won three in a row, and I have done nothing that deserves for me to be cut," Sarah replied. "But cut me," she said shrugging. "Go ahead."

"What are you doing, Walker?" Graham asked.

"Seeing if you're really stupid, or not," Sarah replied. Graham sat back, shocked to have been talked to so. "See, this is what opponents do, they get in each other's head, they cause messes. It's called mind games, and that tells me she's scared. Scared we're jelling as a team, and coming together."

Graham sat there quietly, and then nodded. "Fine, you stay, and Bryce, but get rid of PT, there's too many questions surrounding him."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Graham, but Chuck Bartowski is in my and Sarah Walker's employ," Bryce said, making Sarah smile. "He is the reason she's here."

"AND THAT MAKES IT SOUND LIKE SHE'S DOPING!" Graham yelled, standing.

"Then I'll go to New York tonight and do a urine test," Sarah said, slamming her hand down on the desk. "Graham, if you want me, he's with me, it's that simple."

"Don't be a fool, Walker. We can find you another PT, one that's good looking and will take care of whatever it is he's doing you like so much."

Bryce took a step back. He didn't want to be in the line of fire, just in case.

"Fuck you," she said softly. Graham's eyes widened. "I love that man, and where he goes, I go, and vice versa. Do you understand me, Langston, because I will go to the media with this, on the way out the door. I will." Sarah turned and walked to the door, and then paused. "You leave him alone." With that, she left.

"That went better than I expected," Bryce said honestly to Graham. "And I will help her every step of the way with the media." Graham stared at him. "That's the last time you threaten them, do you understand?" Graham nodded. Bryce turned and left.

}o{

Bryce walked out of the office, hurried down the hallway, and headed toward the locker room area. No one was there, but he heard it coming from the practice gym. He walked in, and there was Sarah, sitting on a chair, crying.

"This is about what I expected," Bryce said. She lifted her head and gave him a look. "Oh, not what Graham said to you. I am well aware that you all in when it comes to Chuck… I just didn't know you did."

"Not until a few minutes ago," Sarah replied, crying again. "God, Bryce, I love him. I. Love him." She looked up, and blew hair out of her face. "What the hell am I supposed to do about that?"

Bryce shrugged. "Do what you've been doing?" Bryce suggested.

Her eyes widened. "We have to go, now. We left, and he thinks he's toxic."

"To clarify, he's not, right?"

"I will slug you if you ever say anything that stupid again," she said, glaring at him as she walked out of the arena.

"Got it," Bryce said, following and grinning.

}o{

Chuck was sitting in his room, staring at his laptop, shocked. With just over 5,000 votes, Sarah Walker was just above the all-star cut, but at this moment, through fan voting, she was an all-star. He looked up, and saw her leaning on the door frame.

"Come here, you have to see this," he said, excited, trying to rise to go to her with the lap top, as she walked over to him, grinning. She took the laptop out of his hands, set it on the bed, and kissed him until smoke rolled out of his ears. "Thank you," he managed to get out.

"No, thank you," she said, in a voice that made him warm all over. "Now, what is so important?"

"Hey now, you're an all-star," he sang. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the screen, and then threw her arms around him. "Never doubted you," he whispered into her ear.

She pushed away enough to see his face, her hands locked on his biceps. "No, you haven't, have you?" It was a rhetorical question, one to which they both knew the answer. "You're good to me, Chuck. Really good to me."

"Hey, I'm not dumb. I know what that meeting with Graham was about, so… can I see you after the season is over?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. "I know he told you to get rid of me."

"He did," she said, nodding. "And I told him what he could go do to himself," Sarah replied. "I also told him something I should have told you first, but it didn't dawn on me until I was in there. Until I was faced with a choice I thought I could never make, before I met you. But since I have, I know it would never even be a question, now. I told him where you go, I go." Chuck's eyes widened.

"Sarah, you can't do that!"

"Oh, I can't?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I mean obviously you can," he replied, thrusting out his hand appeasingly. "But you can't give up your dream for me."

"Nerd, you are my dream," Sarah said softly. Chuck was speechless. "Chuck, I love you."

"Sarah… I-I, I'm not…"

"Chuck, baby, shhh," she said, pulling him in. "I'm not telling you this because I want you to say it. I'm saying this because I need you to know. This is real, you gave me the strength to get here, and I need you to understand how important you are to me." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"SARAH!" they heard Bryce scream.

"Guess he figured out that I'm an all-star, for now," she said, bouncing her eyebrows, and walking toward the door.

"Sarah guess what?" Bryce said, sliding to a stop in front of the open doorway.

"Just a second, Bryce," Chuck said, having taken three steps to close the distance between him and Sarah, spinning her. He gathered her in his arms, pulled her in, and kissed her senseless. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you Sarah Walker, and I have for a very long time. When you told me a second ago, I was so stunned that the woman I loved told me she loved me that I couldn't think, I couldn't operate like I should. I love you, and you need to know that."

"Seems my all-star thing isn't that big," Bryce muttered.

"He already told me that, Bryce, and he told me he loves me," Sarah said, never looking at Bryce.

"Yeah, he does," Bryce said, walking off and giving the two time alone. As he walked, he began to wonder. How far would Jill go, and why had she brought up that test from years ago?

* * *

A/N: Glad that's over with. *EDC turns to the camera and smirks* Reviews are always welcomed. Hope you liked it.


	17. Ch 17, All-Star Weekend

A/N: If you care, the WNBA all-star weekend is coming up, and that means we've almost caught up to real time WNBA. So I realized something a few days ago, (and probably none of you care, but I try to keep things as real as possible) in my mind two expansion teams were added to the WNBA. I have no idea what the other one's name is. I have expanded the season to 37 regular season games (I have the breakdowns of who plays who if you really care…yeah I went that far) and I have a playoff chart as well. I realize most of you are in the, whatever you say David, camp right now. You just want the Charah. Fineeeeeee. Ch 17, Return Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

_July 23rd_

Chuck sat in the hotel room in Minnesota. The Rockers played the Minnesota Lynx the following night, but the important thing right now was the WNBA All-Star Team Selection Special on ESPN2. The All-Star game was the following Saturday in Las Vegas. The two top vote-getters, the Washington Mystics' Elena Delle Donne and the Las Vegas Aces' A'ja Wilson, were named team captains and got to draft the All-Star Game rosters from the pool of players voted as starters and reserves.

The starters were going to be selected out of the pool of the top ten vote-getters with Delle Donne and Wilson being two of those ten. Delle Donne, being the top vote-getter, would select first when it came to the starters. All of the starters would be chosen, and then a second draft would occur with the rest of the All-Stars to be picked as the reserves. Wilson would select the first reserve, and then it would be back and forth until all of the remaining twelve All-Star players were picked.

Sarah came into the room, looking like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. "You made the team, Babe, what are you so nervous about?"

Sarah gave him a long look. "Babe?" she asked. Chuck swallowed. She tilted her head a little. "Is that what you think of me, a babe?"

"More… more _the_ babe, but, it's short for Baby, which has the same number of letters…" He noticed the amusement on her features. "Blast," he muttered. "You got me again."

"You really are easy," Sarah replied, sitting down beside him and wrapping her arms around his.

"I'm not _that_ easy," he tried to protest. He looked over at her, and the smirk on her face. "Finnnnnne, but let it be known you appreciate my easiness."

"I do," she chirped, making them both laugh. She sighed. "I know Delle Donne is going to pick Jill, she has to."

"I mean, she doesn't _have_ to," Chuck replied. She gave him a flat look. "Maybe, just maybe, Delle Donne figured out what a jerk Jill is, and doesn't want her."

"If you were Wilson, would you draft her?" Sarah countered.

"Delle Donne is going to have to pick her," Chuck muttered. Sarah huffed. "Do you know A'ja?" Chuck asked.

Sarah gave him a look. "No, and why would she draft me? I play small forward, when I should be playing point guard. A'ja's a power forward, and I just can't believe she's cool with how our team plays ball."

"Hey, you win, and quite a bit, may I remind you," Chuck said, shoulder bumping her. She shrugged. "You have gone 6-2 since you were inserted in the starting lineup, Missy." She turned and gave him a flat look, and he booped her nose.

"We're still 7-10, Chuck," Sarah replied.

"Well, if you win tomorrow night, you'll be 8-10 heading into the All-Star break," Chuck chirped.

"There's no talking to you when you're like this," she said, smiling at him. "Shh, they're starting." Sarah winced as Delle Donne took Jill first, and chewed her fingernail waiting for all the starters to be chosen.

"You know," Chuck said softly, leaning over. "Whoever picks you, will pick the woman I love to be an All-Star, so I might just have a little crush on them."

"They're both in relationships, you goof," Sarah said, shaking her head. "Delle Donne is married, and A'ja is dating."

"So, it's a crush that cannot be requited," Chuck said, refusing to be deterred.

"I'm gonna crush you in a minute."

"Crush, or crush on?" he asked, bouncing his eyebrows. She gave him a flat look. "Crush," Chuck said quickly, widening his eyes and turning back to the TV.

"With the first pick of the reserves, I pick Sarah Walker," A'ja Wilson said. With a stifled squeal, Sarah tackled him with a hug, knocking both off the bed.

"You weren't kidding about crushing," he wheezed.

}o{

_July 24__th_

Chuck sat outside the locker room, grinning. The Rockers had just won, and he and Sarah were heading to Sin City. Sarah was competing in the 3-point shootout Friday night, and playing in the All-Star game Saturday. "There she is," he said, as she walked out of the locker room. He moved to her to give her a kiss.

"Miss Walker, would you like to comment on the allegations of Jill Roberts toward Mr. Bartowski?" A reporter asked, blindsiding her.

"You know what, Mr. Bartowski is right here," Chuck said, earning an eyebrow raise and grin from his girlfriend. "Jill Roberts is upset, because Sarah and I are together," Chuck explained. The reporter looked interested. "The stolen test was planted in our room. I never have figured out who did it, but I've always wondered." The reporter's eyes grew even larger. "At the time, Bryce's parents had just had the horrible car accident that resulted in their incapacitation, and he needed to graduate. So, I took the blame. And other than this wonderful woman right here, I don't care who believes me, but you need to know what Jill did. She told me to blame _Bryce_, so _we_ wouldn't be affected by the scandal. The moment I disagreed with her, she bounced, so I wouldn't affect her."

The reporter was silent for a moment. "Who would do such a thing, if what you are suggesting actually happened?"

"I have no idea, unless Jill decided to, because she wanted to control me. Much in the same way she seems to be trying to mess with my current life," Chuck replied, shrugging. "I have no idea what's she's doing, but she and the WNBA are welcome at any time to check and see how I work with Sarah. It has nothing to do with doping. The truth is, Sarah is doing all the work, and all I'm doing is helping her manipulate the muscles through needling, ultrasound, and all other sorts of treatments… _none_ of them drug-related."

"And," Sarah said, jumping in, "one of the real reasons it took so long for me to come back, is I refused similar treatments in the past. I had been…" She looked at Chuck and winced. "My father used to tell me physical therapists and other… well, not regular doctors, were all quacks and it was a scam. I listened… like an idiot." She looked up at Chuck and beamed. "But this one…" She patted him on the chest. "He's a good one."

"Thank you," the reporter said.

"My pleasure," Sarah replied. "If you'll excuse us, we have a plane to catch to Las Vegas."

}o{

_July 26th_

The door of the hotel room flew open. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Chuck said, crossing the threshold. "I give to you, the WNBA 3-Point Shooting Champion, SARRRRAAAAAH WALLLLLKER!" She walked in holding up the trophy, wrapped her free arm around Chuck, and kissed him soundly.

"Now, are you going to stretch me out tonight, or in the morning… or both?" she asked, wagging her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I never," Chuck said, hands on hips with a mock disapproving look on his face. Sarah quickly kissed him. It was deep and passionate, and Chuck forgot how to count his name, or spell time. "What was that for?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, it's obvious you lost your memory, so I kissed you," Sarah replied, giving him a look like he was stupid.

"And a kiss from you would fix it?"

"Duh, Chuck… your brain reboots every time I kiss you the right way," Sarah replied, shrugging and heading toward the shower.

"She's not wrong," he muttered.

"You gonna join me?" she asked, from the luxurious Las Vegas hotel bathroom.

"What if my brain reboots?"

"I plan on it rebooting, several times," Sarah answered. Chuck ran to the bathroom.

}o{

_July 27th_

Sarah was sitting in the locker room, when A'ja sat down beside her. "I know you got beef with her, and what she did was wrong, but tonight is about the league."

"I know," Sarah replied, nodding. "I hope I'm not out there when she is."

"Oh, I have a feeling you might be," A'ja replied. "She pulls anything, we got your back." Sarah looked around the locker room, seeing many women she had looked up to over the years on her road to the WNBA, and they were all nodding.

"I was an accountant seven months ago," Sarah said softly. A'ja clapped her on the back. "And now I'm here."

"And you deserve to be here," Candice Parker said. "You deserve to be here just as much as anyone."

"Thank you," Sarah said softly.

}o{

With five minutes left in the 3rd period, she was inserted into the game. "Guard Roberts," A'ja told her with a grin. Sarah was all over her, frustrating the point guard of the opposing team.

"You don't deserve him," Jill said, trying to rattle Sarah. Sarah laughed. "What?"

"We're on the court, in the WNBA All-Star game, and your trying to get at my worth over my boyfriend? No, Jill. This is about me," Sarah said, cutting in front of her, deflecting the ball out of bounds. Jill glared at her. "It's also about you, and your skill. This is about us, Jill, not a guy."

"He's my guy, and I'm gonna make sure he knows what you said," Jill said smirking. Sarah rolled her eyes, and stole the ball cleanly from Jill. She threw it ahead to Candice Parker, when she felt an explosion in the back of her knee. She hit the ground, with Jill's weight on top of her.

Jill quickly got up, and argued with the ref about the foul call, saying their feet got tangled. Sarah blinked away the pain, and found the pair of eyes she was looking for. She shook her head, and began to rise. The crowd exploded. She limped over to the bench, and Chuck was quickly there.

"What happened?" Chuck asked.

"Your ex-girlfriend was trying to bait me, and I told her this was about me and her, and being in the WNBA All-Star game… and not about you," Sarah explained.

"I mean, you're right, but I meant what happened to your knee?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, that bitch planted her knee into the back of mine, and as we fell, she drove it into the court," Sarah explained. She saw the worry in Chuck's eyes. "I can tell you it's not torn."

"But how bad is it?" he asked.

"_That_ I don't know," Sarah admitted.

* * *

A/N: Patience my young padawan learners… she'll get hers. It's me. Reviews and PMs are always appreciated. Until next time. DC


	18. Ch 18, The Injury

A/N: Warning, some of you all may not like this, but this is possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_All-Star Game_

"We aren't playing," A'Ja said to the ref. "How do we know she won't try to knee-cap us?"

"You'll be in forfeit," the ref said, not knowing what to do. A'Ja shrugged. Cathy Englebert, who had just been named WNBA commissioner, made her way courtside. She pulled A'Ja, Delle Donne, and the ref to the scorer's table. After a minute or two, they all found a monitor and watched the play a few times. They straightened, with Delle Donne shaking her head. Jill was ejected from the game, with no arguments from her teammates. The commissioner walked over to Chuck and Sarah, and a few minutes later, they all left the court to a standing ovation.

}o{

Thirty minutes later found them flying out of Las Vegas on a private jet. Bryce told Graham that Piranha Solutions had paid for the flight. That appeased Graham, since that meant the team wasn't responsible for the bill.

"Okay, just got off the phone with Bryce. He's going to meet us at the arena in the morning," Chuck began.

"Please tell me he didn't apologize for not being with us," Sarah said. "He's got other clients than me, and he needs to build his base."

Chuck smiled at her. "Of course he apologized. He's your friend."

"What do you think, Chuck? How bad?"

"I know what we _aren't_ doing tonight, if that tells you how precautious I'm going to be."

Sarah dropped her head back and groaned. "This night keeps getting worse."

}o{

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO TO FOUR WEEKS!?" Sarah yelled at the team doctor the next morning, after the tests had been run.

"Sarah, sweetie," Chuck began.

"Don't try and sweet talk me now, Curls," she said, a slight growl in her voice. "There is no way in hell that bitch keeps me on the bench for two to four weeks!"

"No one is sweet talking you. I'm just trying to tell you I'll work with you, and try to speed up the time line," Chuck began again.

"Bartowski, for each game after the first two I miss, you're not getting any for a week." The doctor gulped loudly, wanting to be anywhere else.

Chuck gave her a flat look. "We both know you'd cave first." The doctor fled.

Sarah sat there, almost… pouting. "I hate this."

"I hate you got hurt as well," Chuck said softly, taking her hand.

She gave him a slightly disgusted look. "No, I'm coming back quicker than they said. I meant I hate that you're right that I'd cave first on sex."

Chuck thought smoke might billow out of his ears.

}o{

_July 28th_

Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce were sitting on the couch, having just watched _The Jump_ on ESPN. Jill had been suspended for five games, but she was appealing the suspension. Carina was in the house, but she was on the phone. She was arguing quite a bit, but no one was sure what the fight was about.

"First name," Bomani Jones said, as _High Noon_ began. "Jill Roberts. Jill forgot she was in the WNBA All-Star game Saturday night, and apparently thought she was wrasslin' on _WWE Smackdown Live_." A clip of Jill slamming into Sarah's knee was shown, and he grimaced. "Pablo, is five games enough, or not enough?"

"I don't know," Pablo began. "Because I don't know how long Sarah Walker is out. I think Jill should miss a minimum of the same games Sarah does." Bomani nodded in agreement.

"This seems like it's personal," Bomani said. "I know there's some beef about her guy, and I don't know him, and no offense to him, but these are professional athletes. There has to be something more to this."

"As you know, Jill and Stanford beat my Harvard Crimson when Carina Miller missed a game winning shot," Pablo began, as Carina walked out into the room. She heard, and sighed heavily. "Stanford won that game, so I don't get why that would have anything to do with it. That appears to be the only time their paths have crossed on the basketball court."

Bomani gave a shrug with one shoulder and his hand. "All I know is that's a lot, just over a guy."

"He's worth it," Sarah said. Chuck just grinned.

"It's not just Chuck," Carina said softly. "I'm the reason behind a lot of this." All three spun and looked at her in shock. She started to speak when Bryce's phone went off.

"New York," he said. They all knew he meant the home office of the WNBA. He stepped out of the room to take the call. Carina looked back and forth from Chuck to Sarah and her phone rang. She took a look at it, and silenced it.

"It's Bernie," Carina said. "My former agent."

"Former?" Sarah asked, with a grin. "You jumping over to Larkin, instead of jumping him?" Carina gave her a tight sad smile. Sarah's grin faded. "Hey, what's going on."

"You know my agent, Bernie?" Carina asked. Sarah nodded. "He's Jill's uncle."

Silence. Then Sarah's mouth opened, and closed, twice, in abortive attempts at response. Under different circumstances, it might have been an amusing imitation of a guppy. Now, not so much.

"I didn't realize that," Sarah finally replied. Chuck didn't say anything. He instead began to think back to the altercation in the arena a few months ago.

"Carina," Chuck said softly, pulling on his lip, thinking. He looked up at her. Carina swallowed. "When you and Jill got into it, and she said something about cashing in, did that mean something?"

Bryce walked into the living room, his eyes on Carina. "I was called by the head office, because they have notice of a change of agent." Carina nodded. "They want to see us, and want to know if we would like a lawyer present?" Carina shook her head. "What's going on?"

Carina turned to Sarah. "This entire thing is about Jill knowing she can never beat you legit."

"Carina, she beat us for the title," Sarah reminded her. Carina shook her head.

"I missed that shot on purpose," Carina said, looking down, wrapping her arms around herself.

}o{

_July 29th, Washington, DC_

Jill was walking out of the arena, and came up short, seeing someone she thought she never would. "Chuck," she said softly.

Chuck walked up to her, gently taking her elbow and leading her back into the arena. He knew there would be pictures, but he had no choice. "Jill, if you do this, you'll send your uncle to jail." She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Is that what you want? Do you want Carina and Sarah so bad you'll send your idiot uncle to jail?"

"Why would he go to jail?" Jill asked.

"Point shaving gets the FBI involved, Jill," Chuck replied. "It's a federal offense." Jill's eyes widened.

"I didn't know," she said, shaking her head.

"We can fix this," Chuck began.

"It will cost you," Jill said, an evil glint in her eye.

}o{

Sarah was leaning against the wall outside the commissioner's door with Carina and Bryce, sitting on the couch. Her phone dinged and she yanked it out of her pocket. She read the text twice, glanced at Carina, huffed, and read it again.

"Do I know EVERYTHING?" Sarah hissed at Carina. Carina's eyes went huge and she nodded. Sarah glared at Carina. "So help me God," she muttered.

Carina jumped up, and in two steps had Sarah in a hug. "It's not worth it," Carina whispered.

"Don't be an idiot," Sarah retorted.

"You mean about you doing this, or doing something stupid in the future?" Carina asked.

"Both," Sarah nodded. The door opened to the commissioner's office.

"Sarah?" the commissioner said, surprised.

"I'd like to talk to you about the Jill Roberts suspension," Sarah said. The commissioner waved her, Bryce, and Carina into the office.

}o{

"So, you see," Jill said, with Chuck standing beside her, trying his best to make his smile appear natural. "I said things that did not need to be said, and after the accident happened on the court, I reached out to my old friend, Chuck."

"Where is Sarah, Chuck?" A reporter asked.

"She is in New York, trying to get this matter cleared up," Chuck replied. "Carina and Bryce are with them."

"What about Carina's current agent?" another reporter asked.

"Carina felt that it was time to move on," Jill answered smoothly. She smiled up at Chuck who again tried to grin.

"So is the feud buried?" The first reporter asked.

"There was never a feud," Jill said. "I regretted some choices I made in college-"

"Do you know about Mr. Bartowski's stolen tests?" Jill's face flashed anger for just a split second.

"Those tests got him thrown out of college and ruined his life," Jill began.

"Excuse me," Chuck cut in. "This is about me." Jill nodded, and let him have the podium. "To this day I have no idea who stole those tests, and planted them. Yes, at the time I took the blame, but I never stole those tests. That's all I got folks, I have to get back to Miss Walker." Before he could go, Jill gave him a hug. Chuck heard all the cameras going off.

"Thank you, for reaching out," she said. Chuck nodded and took off.

}o{

"So, we will reduce the suspension of Miss Roberts to one game," the commissioner said. Sarah nodded. "Carina?"

"She accepted money from Bernie to get her mom into rehab," Bryce explained. "The money was paid back. She didn't realize at the time that it was an NCAA violation. Her former agent should have known, but saw an opportunity to cement his relationship with Miss Miller as his client." The commissioner nodded. "They both thought a separation would be best at this time, given how things appear."

The commissioner flipped some papers back and forth, and studied them. "Everything seems to be in order," she admitted. "This appears to be an NCAA violation more than anything, and the only thing I can see them doing is making the team ineligible for that game. Given the situation... they most likely won't." Carina sat there quietly. "I'm sorry you were in that situation, Carina. I had no idea your mom was an alcoholic."

"Still is," Carina said, her voice horse. "She's a recovering one." She looked up at the commissioner, and locked eyes with her. "That's what they tell them: Once an alcoholic, always and alcoholic." The commissioner nodded, and then turned to Sarah.

"I don't know why you're letting Jill off," the commissioner said. "I've looked over the film left and right, and I'll be honest; without an admission, I'd never even suspect point-shaving. That being said, you _will not_ make the WNBA a UFC ring. If any of you do anything like that again, I will make the 'Malice in the Palace' suspensions look like timeouts in kindergarten. Are we clear, ladies?" Both Sarah and Carina nodded. "Get better, Sarah. We need you." The three stood, shook the commissioner's hand, and left.

Chuck joined them, after his train ride from DC. Carina didn't say a word until they were on the plane. They were in the air when she finally spoke. "If I'd have had you guys when mom needed rehab…" she trailed off.

"To tell the truth, you tried to hit that shot anyway, and missed. You're trying to act like you didn't miss it, but in truth, that's what happened," Sarah said to Carina. She gave her a little shove with her shoulder.

"I acted like crap to you in the studio that day, because I had to accept what I did," Carina admitted. She bit her bottom lip. "Sarah, I'm sorry."

"Okay, but this stays between us, and your ass now belongs to me."

"Didn't know you swung that way, Blondie," Carina replied. Sarah gave her a look. "What, it was there… I _had_ to say it!"

"You owe Chuck the biggest thank you," Sarah said. She looked over at her boyfriend. "What?" Chuck sighed, and simply handed her his phone. It was opened on Twitter, with a picture of Jill hugging Chuck. The hashtag said Chill. "For shit's sake," she muttered.

"I'd have gone with Juck, personally," Carina said, peering over her shoulder. Sarah put her hand in Carina's face and pushed her away. She met Chuck's eyes.

"I'm gonna have to disinfect you when we get home," Sarah said.

"But all she did was hug me," Chuck argued, and then he paused. "Wait… what does 'disinfect' mean?" Sarah waggled her eyebrows, and Chuck quit protesting.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I watch High Noon every day. So let's talk about what happened. By Carina "intentionally" missing that shot we're into the world of point shaving and federal prison time. The only thing she did was not try to hit that shot. What would Sarah Walker do for someone she was REALLY friends with? We know she'd go to the ends of earth for Chuck, I don't think this is a stretch. Some of you may disagree, but prison for a 2 second decision which truly only hurt people who bet on a basketball game, because while she's sure she'd hit the shot, there's no guarantee, right? Life is messy filled with messy people in messy situations.


	19. Ch 19, Bored During Rehab

A/N: Hi….Yeah, been working on a fic known as When Chuck Met Sarah and decided we all need a fluff break. You don't….mind? Do you? One thing that was nice, we had caught up with the actual WNBA season and a fight broke out a week or so back, making real life imitate art. Ch 19 Social Media

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

_August 6th_

"You know you're a liar," Chuck gasped, perspiration covering him, lying beside her. She picked up her camera and took a shot. "Seriously, what is it with all the pics you take of me like this after workouts?"

"It's to document how hard I work you," Sarah replied, grinning at him. "You take pictures of me!"

"Yeah, for _professional_ reasons," he replied. She was smirking at him. "Okay, fine… you're smoking hot in them."

"Oh, God… I am sweaty and gross," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"And determined, and there is nothing hotter than Sarah Walker looking determined and working toward her goal." She shook her head at him.

"I don't get you some days, but I'm glad you're in my life. Now…how am I a liar?"

"It's the 4th game you've missed, and you broke your vow minutes after you missed your third game," Chuck replied, grinning. She threw her sweaty towel at him, and tried, unsuccessfully, to be mad. He had worked her knee to the best of his ability, but at some point, it was up to her body to complete her return to the lineup.

"Ice?" she asked. Chuck nodded, and she dropped her head. She hated ice baths.

}o{

Sarah was flipping through Twitter, looking to see if there were any rumors of her being traded before the deadline hit, or if someone was being traded to Cleveland to replace her. She smiled at the tweet she saw.

_ Sarah_Walker we need you back on the court, please hurry back! Tell ChuckBartowski to get you right! We've lost all four games without you._

Sarah studied the tweet for a bit and then replied.

_I promise you ChuckBartowski is working me hard, and I will be back soon._

A few minutes later she saw another tweet:

_Is the new #Chill romance making him not get you right?_

She blew out a breath, but before she could reply, someone else did, making her smile.

_I promise you, there is no #Chill romance, and I'm working Sarah_Walker out as hard as I can… I have the pictures to prove it._

Her eyes went wide. She tweeted quickly

_DON'T YOU DARE BARTOWSKI! I know where you live__!_

She waited a minute, thinking about getting up and finding him, when her phone dinged.

_FINNNNNNEEEEE! But you're taking five extra minutes in the ice bath._

She groaned, but she relented. She kept checking his feed when someone posted.

_ Sarah_Walker he got you on a technicality. Check out his new profile pic._

Sarah went to his page, clicked on his profile pick and groaned. She got an evil grin on her face and changed her profile pic to the one she had just snapped of him.

_Two can play at that game Bartowski__._

She tweeted out. She heard him yell across the house. "SARAH!" She couldn't help herself, and threw back her head, laughing.

_There is no #Chill, it's all about the #CHARAH_

_#CHARAH RULES_

_This is the couple I didn't know we needed, we don't deserve, but I am so glad we have them. #CHARAHFOREVER_

The next tweet made her laugh.

_I'm sorry, you win, please change the pic, I changed mine._

She went to his profile page and saw he had changed it to a picture of them laughing in Chicago. She sent out a quick reply.

_I like that one._

She went back to her page, and changed her photo to one of the one Carina had taken of them smiling at each other when they weren't paying attention. She grinned, and waited. After about five minutes he still hadn't responded. She was about to call him, to see what was up, when a new tweet came in.

_ Sarah_Walker you've been played, girl. Get to Insta._

Sarah groaned and went to Instagram, and saw Chuck had uploaded pic after pic of her from her workouts. She began to comment.

_Do you want me to start posting ALL the pics I have of you?_

She saw three little dots and wondered if he was replying or if it was someone else. She saw the reply and her mouth dropped. It was him alright.

_Depends on the pics…_

She couldn't help but giggle… and then her phone blew up.

_DID THEY JUST BECOME INSTAGRAM OFFICIAL!?_

_#CHARAH IS HAPPENING!_

_SCREW #CHILL #CHARAH IS FOR REAL!_

She then laughed out loud at the next comment from Chuck

_Calm down david_carner Quit blowing up my phone._

She was snorting from that one. Some fans just went too far.

}o{

The 'war,' as Bryce and Carina called it, was put on pause as she went to see the team doctor at the arena. Chuck was allowed in the room as the doctor checked her over. He turned to Chuck.

"While I know you're not a doctor, you _have_ been working with her daily. Do you have any thoughts?" Sarah gave him a look that clearly said _if you answer this wrong there will be hell to pay_. Chuck locked eyes with her, and didn't bat an eyelash.

"For the record, you know I have a relationship with Sarah, so my thoughts _may_ be somewhat skewed," Chuck began. The doctor nodded. "I don't think she can do any damage playing, but it will be painful."

"I can handle the pain," she said to him.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "You want the pain? You can't handle the pain!"

"You are ridonkulous, you know that?" Sarah replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You don't even know how to spell that word," Chuck retorted.

"T, H, A, T, W, O, R, D," she replied, smirking.

"If you two children are done," the doctor began as the door opened, revealing Bryce. "Now what?"

"Graham wants to see them upstairs," Bryce said. Sarah looked over at Chuck and back to a grinning Bryce. "You two _really_ know how to step in it."

}o{

"What are you two doing on social media?" Graham asked.

"Trending?" Sarah replied, shrugging. "I was having fun with my boyfriend, and it helped the team. What's the big deal?" Graham groaned. "Langston, don't you realize we're getting fans this way?"

"No, _you two_ are, not the _Rockers_," Graham said, lifting his head.

"Ah _hah_," Chuck said softly. "He thinks you're using the Rockers to raise your stock, and go somewhere else."

"Why would I do that?" Sarah asked Chuck. She turned to Graham. "As long as you offer me a decent contract, I will stay here. You gave me a chance. That means everything in my book."

Graham sighed. "Do you know how hard it was to build this team from scratch?"

"Do you know how hard it was trying to get to the WNBA after the layoff I had, and all the extra pressure?" She gave him a pointed look and he nodded, conceding her point. "Langston, I'm here. I'm not planning on going anywhere. Let us do our thing, and we can make the playoffs."

"Fine," Graham said. "I apologize for my past actions."

"Thank you, sir," Sarah said.

"I'm putting you back on the active roster, and if you want to do whatever you two do to get us more news, go for it," Graham said. He looked at his phone. "I really don't understand any of it."

}o{

They were heading outside, when they were stopped by the Rockers beat reporter, Megan. "Sarah, any comment on your leg, Jill's press conference, or just anything?"

"I have been cleared to play," Sarah told Megan. Megan glanced at Chuck and Sarah nodded for him to go ahead.

"There is no structural damage to the knee, and playing can't damage it any further. There will be some pain, but Miss Walker believes she can manage it."

"Miss Walker," Megan snorted. "Like I haven't seen twitter…" She muttered. She looked from one to the other. "Seriously, what's the scoop?"

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, quite nervous.

"We're together," Sarah answered, trying not to roll her eyes.

"How does Graham feel about that?" Megan asked.

"I mean, I don't think Graham wants to date me, so I'm okay," Chuck replied. Megan snorted. Sarah got a look on her face, and Chuck began to worry.

"There's one more thing," Sarah said, looking at him with a smirk on her face. "It's gonna come out, sooner rather than later, and I prefer to be the one to tell you." Chuck's eyes widened; surely, she wasn't… oh… she was. "There's a long, long story behind us and our relationship, and I only say that because you know how people jump to conclusions. But… my boyfriend, the guy I love… he's the head of Piranha Solutions." She smiled at the reporter. "I wanted that out there before someone figured that out, and spread it to everyone."

"Wait," the reporter said, her mouth dropping. "The same Piranha Solutions that is an advertising sponsor with the Rockers?"

"That's right, and there has never been the first use of that relationship between the two entities to affect my position on this team," Sarah said. "I want to be the one to tell this, because what he and I have, it's real. And if anyone thinks Chuck Bartowski would twist things to use his position for something… well, whatever _someone else_ might suggest," she said, emphasized. "Then they never knew Chuck Bartowski anyway. Now, I hate to run, but we have to get me ready for my next game."

"Thank you, Miss Walker, Mr. Bartowski."

"Pleasure," Chuck choked out, making Sarah giggle as she shook the reporter's hand. After putting a little bit of distance between them and the reporter, Chuck turned to her. "Why did you do that?"

"Two reasons," Sarah said, holding his arm, smirking. She titled her head to the side. "Three, maybe." Chuck groaned. "One, people need to know how serious I am about you, and back off."

"And by people, you mean Jill," Chuck clarified.

"Two," she said, still ignoring him. "I took control of how that got presented, and now people know the truth. They can't twist it, upsetting you, and cause you to start calling yourself toxic again."

"Again, people meaning Jill," Chuck added.

"And three… _someone_ didn't tell _me_ the whole truth, and made me figure it out. So, I feel a little even now," Sarah said, grinning.

"So basically, you gave Jill the middle-finger, and taught me a lesson all at once?" Chuck asked, receiving a smirk from his girlfriend. "You forgot one thing."

"What's that, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Graham and Bryce." Sarah stopped walking and turned to him, her eyes growing wide. She swallowed, took his arm and continued on.

"Graham will have to deal with it, but Bryce…" Chuck's phone went off, and he looked down. "Shit," she muttered.

* * *

A/N: Ain't I a stinker? (and seriously, that was fun)


	20. Ch 20, Playoff Push

A/N: Have you ever read a fic and got to the last chapter and see it's not done, and it hasn't been updated in over a month and you're pissed? Have you ever been said author of said fic and realize you can do something about it? Chapter 20 the playoff push.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_August 8th_

Bryce glanced at Chuck, a scowl on his face. He had been PISSED when he learned, second-hand, of Sarah's telling the world about her and Chuck. He was tempted to restrict all press access to the two of them, then follow them everywhere they went. Right now, he had more pressing problems. Actually, _he_ didn't. Sarah did.

The Rockers were currently 8-14. They played a total of 37 games. Per Chuck's math (and he was hardly ever wrong on this type of stuff), the bare minimum they were going to have to win was 16 total games, and more likely 17 to 18, to just get into the playoffs. Bryce figured they'd have to go 9 and 6 down the stretch, and that would put them in the bracket with the #1 seed in the WNBA; either the Aces or the Mystics.

They were currently in 11th place, behind the Indiana Fever, Dallas Wings, and the Phoenix Mercury. Tonight's game was against the Fever, at home. This one was huge. Losing this game would put them behind the Fever in the head-to-head match-up, if it came down to that in playoff seedings.

Beckman was in her office with Sarah, Chuck, Bryce, and Casey. She took off her glasses, and stared at Chuck until he was uncomfortable. "She can't do any more damage to it if she plays?"

"I'm right here," Sarah said, pointing to herself.

"And you'll lie your ass off to get on that court and help your teammates, if you could," Beckman replied. Sarah crossed her arms like a petulant child.

"She can't," Chuck confirmed. "But it may hurt like a son of a bitch."

"I don't care, I can handle it," Sarah said, still sitting there with her arms crossed.

"Casey?" Beckman said.

"You're the coach… but we haven't won since she left the team," Casey said matter-of-factly.

"She's also not ready to start, and that's when we started winning," Beckman said.

"Look, the whole team is back," Chuck argued. "Sarah found her grove starting. Now, maybe she can find it from the bench."

"I doubt it," Beckman said, shaking her head. "There's too much dog in her to sit idly by, when she could be affecting the outcome." She looked Sarah in the eye. "Besides, your teammates want you to start."

"Can she start?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Sarah said quickly.

"No," Chuck said at the same time. Everyone turned to Chuck. "Once she starts playing, she's probably got 10 to 20 minutes in her, before it begins to tighten up as soon as she comes out. Playing the first quarter is not the best-case scenario, because she'll sit second, and halftime."

"So, she needs to play second and third, and third will be questionable at best," Beckman said, nodding. "What if she was on a bike when she wasn't on the court?"

Chuck thought for a moment. "It's gonna take some energy, but she should be more effective when she's out there. It's just not going to be as much."

"What if I used her third and fourth?" Beckman asked. "Start her in the third, give her a rest and use her all of the fourth I can?"

"What if you need her in the first and second?" Chuck countered.

"Damn it," Beckman swore. "If we can get into these playoffs…"

"We're getting into the playoffs," Sarah said. Beckman looked Sarah in the eye and a wry smile appeared on the older woman's face. Sarah straightened. "Third and fourth."

"Third and fourth," Beckman said with a head nod.

}o{

Sarah was back in the therapy room at home, lying on the table, her eyes closed, grimacing. She had come in during the 3rd and 4th quarter, shutting down the Fever's best offensive player. The Rockers took a two-point half time lead, and stretched it out to 15 when they took her out with five minutes to go in the game. Beckman told her to get on the bike and stay loose, but they wouldn't put her back in unless they had to. The team held on, picking up a huge win by five points, and vaulting over the Fever in the playoff hunt.

"Hurts huh?" Chuck asked, coming in.

"Hurts like hell," Sarah replied, never opening her eyes. "Oh," she stammered, his hands on her lower quad. "That doesn't."

"Good," Chuck replied, flexing the knee and making her groan. He held her leg bent, her laying on her back with her foot on the table. She opened her eyes and saw the sad smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I hate to see you in pain," Chuck said with a shrug.

"Uh, you've been moving me around for six months now," she retorted.

"That's stretching, soreness, but this… this is pain. You don't deserve that."

"Aw," she said, with a grin. "You wanna kiss it and make it feel all better?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Maybe I do," he replied. She shrugged at him. He kissed the inside of her knee. "That help?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed. He moved a little higher on the inside of her leg and did it again. "Oh, that _really_ helps." He went to the halfway point. "Uh, Chuck?"

"Is this me taking advantage of my position?" he asked, bouncing his eyebrows.

"No," she replied. "But don't you dare start something you can't finish."

"Okay," he replied, kissing her 3/4 of the way up her quad.

She lay back on the table, and her eyes rolled back into her head, as he continued his treatment.

}o{

She was lying in a hot bubble bath, and looked up when he walked in. "Get that smirk off of your face," she told him, with her own smirk. He just shrugged and put down the heavy towel.

"So… this is old school, and it might burn. We need to dry your leg completely off before we try one of these topical creams. The only thing is, it's gonna burn like a mother if your leg is wet."

She raised a toe out of the water, covered in bubbles, and tried to flick them at him. "I'm not complaining, but earlier… is that in any text book?" She was grinning at him quite salaciously.

"No, but there wasn't much else I could do but get your mind off of the pain," Chuck replied.

"Oh, that you did, that you did," she said, slowly nodding. She looked up at him. "I love you. And not because of earlier, although that doesn't hurt anything. I just love you."

He got down on his knees, put his arms on the edge of the tub and put his chin on his crossed hands. "I love you. And I wasn't kidding earlier. I hate seeing you in pain."

"You don't want me to play until I'm healed?"

"I don't," Chuck replied, shrugging. "But, when you fall in love with an elite athlete who's got something to prove, you have to accept that's who they are. They're gonna play though pain, and deal with it later. I get to be here for later."

She wrapped her wet arms around him, bubbles everywhere, and he didn't seem to mind. "You're a good one, Chuck. I couldn't do this without you."

"Nah, you'd-" a soap-covered finger gently closed his lips.

"Listen to me you curly-haired, sexy-ass nerd, I could _not_ do this without you!" She stared into his eyes until he relented. "Good," she said, sliding back down into the tub.

"We need to get you out of there, the heat's leaving," he said, watching her pout.

"Is that stuff gonna hurt?"

"Burn," Chuck corrected.

"I thought you didn't want to see me in pain?"

"I don't," Chuck admitted. "But, it might help."

"_Might_?"

"If it does burn, do you need me to give you another pain reliever?" he asked, bouncing his eyebrows.

"I hope that medicine burns the hell out of me," she replied, grinning.

}o{

_August 16th_

A 3-1 record since Sarah's return had put the team at 11 and 15, and the team had hope. They had beaten the Minnesota Lynx, currently a playoff team, in a home-and-home series. Their only loss had been to the reigning WNBA champs, the Seattle Storm.

"I can't do this anymore," Sarah said softly, but loud enough for Chuck to hear. The game had just ended, and she was in the training room.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but she was gone down the hall, marching to Beckman's office. Chuck hurried after her.

She opened Beckman's office door, foregoing a knock. "We can't do this anymore, Coach. It's screwing up the team." Beckman had no reply but to take off her glasses, and lean back in her chair, the earpiece of her glasses resting on her chin. "Protecting me is screwing up this team. You need to substitute the way you need to substitute, and I'll worry about being ready."

Beckman grinned. "I see the Ice Queen is in even better shape than I thought."

"Mentally, yeah. Physically…" she trailed off.

"That's all I care about right now, Sarah," Beckman said. "I need the woman who believes, and carries her teammates. That locker room would run through hell for you, and you and I both know it."

"I'll be ready," Sarah said.

"You will," Beckman agreed. Sarah turned and walked away. Chuck still stood there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "Mr. Bartowski, we're going to the playoffs."

"Oh," Chuck said, a grin on his face.

"We might even go to the title game," Beckman continued.

"If it's against the Mystics, you'll win," Chuck added.

Beckman gave him a look. "You know Roberts isn't done," Beckman said. "She's been deathly quiet since it came out that you're in charge of Piranha Solutions. She's going to strike again."

"We know," Chuck replied, a grin on his face. "We're ready."

}o{

"Jane, no!" Sarah screamed, pulling her away from the ref. Jane had just picked up her second foul on a questionable call, and Sarah knew what was coming. She couldn't have their point guard thrown out of the game in only the first quarter. "It's a bad call, don't make this more than it is."

"You gonna go out there and run point? Wu can't handle it, and we both know it." Sarah looked at Jane, and then to Beckman who had a look on her face of _she's right_.

"If I have to," Sarah replied.

"It's gonna wear you out," Jane said to her.

"You do what you have to for team, right?" Jane grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her in.

"You should be starting point guard," Jane whispered into her ear, and then she headed toward the bench. Sarah looked at the clock. Two minutes to go in the first period. This was gonna suck.

}o{

"Sit your fine ass down, Walker, I got this," Jane told her with five minutes left in the game. The Rockers were up eight and had the ball. Jane was coming back in with four fouls. Sarah headed to the stationary bike, exhausted. "I said sit down, I got this!" Jane yelled. Sarah gave her a look… one more, and Jane would foul out of the game.

"She's got it, Walker," Robin told her. "We got you." Sarah nodded and sat down, as Beckman raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

}o{

"Ladies, that was something," Beckman said after the game. "You took a huge gamble."

"And you didn't say a word," Jane replied, grinning.

"No, I did not, because that was about more than a win or a loss." She paused and looked around the room. "That was about being a team."

"Bartowski, how's Walker?" Casey asked.

"She's tired. We're getting fluids in her, and I'll work her knee tonight," Chuck informed the coaching staff.

"And work whatever else she wants, twice if you have to," Jane called out. Chuck turned red and fled.

"Don't scare him off… I need him to fix what ails me," Sarah yelled to her teammates, from the training room.

"And to get you ready for the next game," Robin yelled back. Sarah grinned. They were going to make the playoffs, there was no question in that locker room. But what then, and what about Jill? She looked around the room. She'd worry about that other stuff tomorrow, today was about them.

* * *

A/N: Is it me or is it a little hot in here?


	21. Ch 21, Jill Strikes

A/N: What an amazing WNBA Finals! Congrats to the Washington Mystics for their first title, and just amazing play. Of course, in our story, they're the villains. Ch 21, Jill Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_September 3rd_

Sarah was standing after the game, as exhausted as she could ever remember being, and wondering if she had enough left. She was dribbling the basketball back and forth between her legs. She hadn't showered, no one had. They were all staring at the monitor. With 35 games under their belt they were currently at 18-17. Two games left in the season and they were in a dogfight with the Phoenix Mercury for the last playoff spot. The Rockers next game was with the Washington Mystics, and it could be the game that got them into the playoffs.

If the Mercury lost tonight, they would be 16-19, if they won, they would be 17-18. Sarah wanted the playoff spot wrapped up before that last game with the Mercury, because the game was on the road, at Phoenix.

"Walker," Jane said to her, pulling Sarah's eyes from the TV over to her. "Jill gonna do something dirty?"

"Not in the game, but off-court? I'm almost betting on it," Sarah said.

"They won," Robin said, sighing.

"Doesn't matter. All we have to do is beat them, and we're in," Sarah said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Robin said, the sarcasm dripping. "If it doesn't work out for you, no big deal, you had an injury."

"Hey, Cunnings, hold on," Jane said, standing to get between them.

"No, let her say her piece," Sarah said, an edge in her voice.

"We will have been on a team that didn't make the playoffs, a team that can easily get torn apart. I don't want to go back to Europe, I don't have a cushy commentator job to fall back on. I don't have a boyfriend to pay my way."

"First off, you have a wife, so let's knock _that_ off," Sarah fired back, eliciting several chuckles from listeners. "This may be my only shot, and if I don't make it, I won't get another. Have you ever thought of that, Robin?" Robin shook her head. "Listen, this is what Washington is hoping for… that we're at each other throats, that we're not ready for this. Because if we're tight going into the Mercury game, we're beat, you understand?"

"What the hell?" Jane said, staring at the TV.

"Turn it up," Rizzo yelled.

"Again, former bookie Daniel Shaw has released a statement through his lawyer that he paid Bryce Larkin to plant the tests in Chuck Bartowski's room in hopes of rattling Chuck's then girlfriend Jill Roberts," the commentator on ESPN reported.

Everyone looked at Sarah. "Shit," she muttered.

}o{

"What the hell is she playing at?" Bryce asked, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I've never seen him this mad," Chuck whispered to Sarah.

"Do we know what he supposedly did with the money?" Sarah asked.

"Apparently used it on his parents, it was cash, so who knows," Chuck answered.

Bryce stopped pacing and stared at them. "You two are taking this _way_ too calm."

"She took her shot," Chuck replied with a shrug.

"And she missed," Sarah added. "We've got her."

"How can you _have_ her?" Bryce asked.

"Because of this," Chuck said, holding up a file. "This is a copy of my disciplinary hearing. I never thought to look at it at the time. Do you know where they found the tests?"

"No idea," Bryce answered.

"My lockbox," Chuck replied, with a grin.

"The one with the computer backup and a camera?" Bryce asked, his eyes growing big.

"Wait, what?" Sarah asked.

"I opened the lockbox for the search, I knew I hadn't done anything, but I never thought to ask where the tests were found. Whenever that lockbox was opened, there was a camera on it, to take a picture of whoever used it," Chuck explained.

"Chuck," Bryce began.

"We have to hold off," Chuck continued. "I'm having the hard drive brought in."

"You still have it?!" Bryce asked, stunned.

"Most of the original work is stored on that drive and backed up several other places," Chuck answered with a shrug. "When we have it…" Chuck just smiled.

"Aren't you worried about Washington though?" Bryce asked. "You need to win against them in a few nights."

"I doubt it has any impact," Sarah replied with a shrug.

}o{

_September 6th_

Chuck watched the team walk to the locker room, dejected. They had lost by over 20 points, and the Mercury had won, pulling them into a tie, with one game left for the final playoff spot.

"We got made fools of," Robin muttered walking into the locker room.

"The Aces won," Chuck told her.

"Great, so if we somehow manage to beat the Mercury, we don't have to see them again until the finals," Robin groused. "This SUCKS!"

"It's my fault," Sarah said, standing in the middle of the locker room. Everyone turned to her.

"No, Walker, it's not," Jane said, standing beside her. "Without you we never get to this position."

"She's right," Beckman said, walking to the middle of the floor. "I get it, there's a lot of questions out there, but we don't need to worry about out there."

"We take care of business in here," Jane said, and she hit Sarah on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "We need you, Ice Queen."

"We need you to start," Robin said. A chorus of 'yeah's joined in. Sarah looked around.

"You know that means I get your spot, right?"

"Hell, Walker, it was your spot all along," Robin said, with a shrug. "This team runs like a machine with you and Jane out there."

"Nah," Jane replied. "It runs like a machine when she's out there. But we have to ignore what's out _there_, in the world. We worry about the court."

"What if I could change the narrative that's out there in the world?" Chuck asked. Everyone turned to him. "Seems this may all be my fault. Turns out I had the real culprit on video the entire time."

"Son of a bitch," Jane said softly "Is it who we all think it is?" Chuck grinned and nodded. "Take her down."

"Are you sure? Releasing this could involve blow back, and my problems have gotten you included in a mess you shouldn't have ever been involved with."

Jane stared at Chuck. "Curls, if it wasn't for you, _she_," Jane threw a thumb towards Sarah. "_She_ never would have been in the position to save our asses. Let it out. Tell the world. We got both of you, do _you_ understand that?" Chuck grinned and nodded. "Whatever you do, do what protects you two. Whatever that is, _we_ got you."

"Thank you," he said with a smile on his face.

}o{

_September 7th, at Antonio's Nut House, near Stanford_

"You stepping out on your girl?" Jill asked, sliding into the booth across from him, hope all over her face.

"Giving you a chance to save your ass," Chuck replied. Jill gave him a look. "I'm here about getting my name cleared. Seems I forgot that the lockbox where the test was stolen had a camera on it at all times." Jill went pale. "Yeah, want to explain why your picture is on there?" She said nothing. Chuck pushed a hard drive towards her. "This is the only copy of it I have left." She reached for it and he pulled it back. "There is a price."

"I have no idea why Shaw said those things," she said quickly.

"Bullshit," Chuck replied, shaking his head. "For once in your life, tell me the truth. Why did you hide those exams on me?"

"Because you listened to him. It was time to pick, Chuck: A future with me, or keep your frat buddy," Jill said, anger on her face.

"Why is it one or the other, with you?" Chuck asked her. "Why couldn't you have been my girlfriend and he be my best friend?"

"Because I'll do whatever it takes to win, and you won't. And the only way you'd have gone with me was if you had no one else," Jill said, slapping her hand on the table. Chuck shook his head at her. "You wouldn't," she insisted.

"You're right," Chuck replied. "Tell me the rest, about Shaw."

"I've… dated him, in the past," she began.

"Were we together?" Chuck asked. She looked away, unable to face him. "Seriously, Jill?"

"What," she said, with a shrug. "I mean, you were my boyfriend, but he's… he's a good-looking guy, Chuck."

"Did I mean anything to you?"

"I didn't know how much you meant at the time," she said softly. Chuck's face softened. "At the time, I was worried about me, and my wants, and my needs." She looked up at the ceiling. "Chuck, I was an athlete that was smart, but no one cared about me like that… except you. I could get what I wanted, when I wanted it, because of who I was… except for you. Instead of understanding what we had, I was mad. I was angry you weren't like everyone else, and that's why I now realize I loved you."

"Funny way of showing it," he muttered.

"No, I never did," Jill said. "Now give me the hard drive, I need to go."

"Was anything you just said real, Jill?"

She studied him for a minute, he snorted, and shoved the drive towards her. "There you go."

"You have no other copies?"

"No," Chuck answered. She got up and left. After a minute a man two booths over got up and sat across from him. "Never said anyone else didn't have it."

"You sure about this, Chuck?"

"Yep, Larry, you were the one person at the school paper that defended me back then, and I think it would be great if you broke it now," Chuck said to the newsman.

"It's gonna be big," Larry warned.

"Have you watched this whole fiasco?" Chuck asked. Larry chuckled. "I hate to do it, but…"

"You've got to clear you," Larry replied.

"It's not that, it's the timing of it all," Chuck said. "But Sarah needs a win."

"They gonna win tomorrow night?" Larry asked.

"Larry, the Ice Queen is gonna show, and I promise you, she's going to the playoffs. You can quote me on that… after the game is over," he added, making the reporter laugh. Larry got up and left. Chuck sent a text, and a minute later Bryce and Sarah walked in.

"Is it done?" Bryce asked. Chuck nodded. "This is gonna be bad. I'll cover the fall out with the press and Graham."

"What do I do?" Sarah asked.

Chuck grinned at her. "Go be the Ice Queen."

She squeezed his arm. "Done."

* * *

A/N: Next time, all hell breaks loose, as the Rockers try to get into the playoffs, and Graham and the world finds out about Jill… wait, you've read the first chapter, so you know what happens. *Smirk* Or do you?


	22. Ch 22, The Playoffs Begin

A/N: So, if you read chapter one, which was written over a year ago and sat on my hard drive for a while, a few things happened I hadn't planned on from there to here. But I kinda think you're okay with it. The story led us here, so let's see what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_September 8__th__, Phoenix_

"Are you ready?" Chuck asked her, holding her hands outside the locker room.

"I gotta go play a game, but ask me tonight if I'm ready," she said with a smirk.

"You athletes, it's like sex is all that's on your mind," he said with a grin, as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"You know you like it," she retorted softly, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Lord, you two," Jane said walking by. "I'd tell you two to go to the trainer's room, but I need you to not wear her out before the game." Jane went into the locker room, shaking her head.

"You're starting, and she's right," Chuck said.

"I know," Sarah replied, releasing him. "You better make sure and get plenty of fluids, because you and I are celebrating later," she said, cupping his cheek, kissing him on the lips. She turned and walked into the locker room.

"What happens if they lose?" Bryce asked, coming around the corner.

"They aren't going to," Chuck replied. "Are you ready?"

Bryce grinned. "Oh, I am _so_ ready, I'm tired of this."

}o{

They sat in the locker room, down eight at the half. If had all gone wrong. Everything. And no one was quite sure what to do, except one. "Okay, so we have twenty minutes to prove everyone wrong," Sarah said, standing. A few raised their heads to look at her. "We have twenty minutes to remind every GM who passed on us, and let us go to an expansion team, that they made a mistake." More heads raised. "We have twenty minutes for a shot at the playoffs, and what the hell do any of us have to lose?"

Everyone was looking at her. "We aren't supposed to be here. Hell, I'm not even supposed to be in the league. Anna either." Murmurs began. "We're too small, we're too slow, we're not good enough, the coaches are washed up."

"Wait a damn minute," Casey growled.

"Hush, Casey, she's right," Beckman said.

"We get into the playoffs, it's anyone's ball game," Sarah said.

"Washington's in our heads," Robin retorted. Sarah grinned. "What?"

"Take out your phones," Sarah replied, as she sat down, her back against the wall.

Beckman grabbed a remote and turned on the TV, and there it was on NBA TV:

"_Our top story, Larry Keith has released the audio of a meeting between Jill Roberts and Chuck Bartowski. The meeting is a discussion between the two of what actually happened __at__ Stanford__,__ when Mr. Bartowski was expelled because of stolen tests. The audio has been studied by experts__,__ and __it__ has been deemed authentic. __On the recording,__ Miss Roberts admits to planting the tests on Mr. Bartowski." _The TV clicked off, and the whole locker room was abuzz.

"Washington still in your head?" Beckman asked.

"Hell no," Robin replied, standing. "Let's go whip their ass."

"Okay team," Beckman began.

"Coach, put Walker in to start the half. I'll sit," Robin said. Beckman stopped in her tracks.

"Robin," Sarah began.

"No, not Sarah… put the _Ice Queen_ in to start the half," Jane insisted, staring at Sarah. "Let's do this."

Sarah smiled, but there was something in her eyes that was not friendly. "If it's the Ice Queen you want," she began. She got up and walked through the doors.

"You wanted her, there she goes," Beckman said. The team hurried behind her.

}o{

_The next day, Graham's office_

"I hate distractions," Graham began, looking pitiful.

"Would you like us to write Jill a nasty letter?" Bryce asked. Graham sighed and looked away. "They've done nothing, and you know it. Hell, Sarah put your team in the playoffs. They were down 8 and won by 15. Sarah was everywhere, she had 14 assists." Graham blew out a frustrated breath. "You know Beckman has to do this."

He looked at Bryce helplessly. "Do I have to like it?"

"No," Bryce chuckled. "But play your cards right, and you might get a title out of this." Graham sighed.

}o{

"You didn't have to do that, Bryce," Chuck said to him as Bryce entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I sort of did. I had to protect my best friends," Bryce replied, opening the fridge.

Sarah came over and hugged him. "How is Graham?"

"Pouting," Bryce admitted. "Casey and Beckman are all the way on board."

"Any blowback yet from Jill?" Chuck asked.

"Nope. I've got a ton of requests for interviews for you two, though," Bryce added.

"Wait, Jill is silent?" Carina asked. Chuck, Sarah, and Carina all shared a look.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Bryce asked.

"You think she's going quietly into that good night?" Chuck asked.

"She's beat," Bryce pointed out.

"But she's not dead, and she's the kind that keeps coming until either _you_ are, or _she_ is," Chuck admitted. He didn't want to think that way about anyone, but he knew _exactly_ what Jill was.

}o{

Chuck was online, searching, making notes, and trying to find something that would meet league rules, but also give Sarah extra support, just in case.

"What are you doing?" Came the sleepy voice behind him. He turned, and there stood Sarah, her eyes half closed, and wearing his Sega Genesis tee shirt. It left an eternity of bare leg visible. "Come to bed… I've gotta beat the Chicago Sky day after tomorrow." She glanced at the time and date on the monitor. "My bad… _tomorrow_."

"And then the Atlanta Dream, and then the Las Vegas Aces," Chuck added.

"I know, I've got so much to do, and so little time to cuddle," Sarah said, walking to him and plopping herself in his lap. "Plus, you need to poke me and stretch me."

"Sarah," Chuck said, a warning in his voice. She giggled. "I'll be in in a bit."

"That sounded dirty," she whispered into his ear.

"Good God," he choked out.

"Love you, Chuck," she said, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "Did I tell you Elena texted me and apologized about her teammate?"

"There's a lot of good people over there," Chuck said.

"She and her wife have a dog that's so cute," Sarah went on.

"Are you saying we should get a dog?"

"Are you saying you want to be my wife?" Sarah countered.

"Sorry, I can only be your husband," Chuck said, grinning.

"Okay," Sarah replied, lying her head on his shoulder. "Are you keeping your last name?"

"Whatever you want me to do," Chuck replied, finding what he thought was the perfect brace.

"Need you in a tux for the ceremony, though, because I'm gonna want to peel it off of you," she continued, pulling one of her long legs up into his lap. Chuck's eyes widened. It was then everything she said, and the way she was snuggled into him, was dawning on him.

"You're… you're just talking… right?"

"Yeah, you're right… it would be weird to call you Chuck Walker," Sarah said. "Do you think I should be Walker-Bartowski? That would take up a lot of real estate on the back of my jersey."

"Sarah," Chuck choked out.

"I don't think you understand how serious I am about you," Sarah said, opening her eyes, and looking into his. "So, the question is, how serious are you about me?"

"Super-serious," Chuck answered.

"Super, huh?" She leaned up, and brushed her lips against his. "If I proposed to you on the court, would it embarrass you? Would you feel trapped, and forced to say yes?"

"No," Chuck replied. "I'd feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

"Come on," she said, standing and pulling on his shirt.

"Just a minute, I need-"

She put a finger on his lips, cutting him off. "I thought you wanted to get lucky." Understanding bloomed in his brain, as he followed his girlfriend to bed.

}o{

_September 11th, Chicago_

"Ladies," Sarah said in the huddle before the game as they were waiting for player introductions. "Tonight, we have one chance."

"Walker, I swear to God if you do _One Mile_, I will murder you," Jane said to her. The whole huddle began to laugh.

"Ladies, they said we couldn't. Let's go show them why we can." Sarah said putting her hand out. The rest of the team put their hands on hers. "Team on three." Everyone nodded. "One, two, three."

"TEAM!" they all yelled.

}o{

Chuck was watching the half time report on NBA TV. "Smithy," Kristen Ledlow began. "Anything stand out to you in that first half?"

"Yeah, someone forgot to tell the Cleveland Rockers that they're an expansion team, that they're an eight seed. And someone _sure_ forgot to tell Sarah Walker she's a rookie, because she BALLLLLLED out!"

Kristen looked over at Brendon Hayward. Brendon shrugged. "I mean… he said it all."

Chuck laughed and turned off the TV. Cleveland was up 65 to 42 at the half. Sarah had twelve points, all three pointers, eight assists, four steals, and four rebounds. She was relentless, and Chuck was about to burst with pride.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as she was downing another energy drink.

"Like I'm about to go out there and kick everyone's ass," she said with a grin.

"Hey, why don't you save some energy," Chuck suggested.

"Don't worry, baby, I got enough for you, too."

"Jesus, Sarah," Chuck said, turning red.

"Walker, if we're up twenty going into the fourth, you're out the rest of the game," Beckman said. "And for the record, I want us up twenty."

"Understood, Coach. Gotta go, baby." Sarah moved towards the door, then paused, looking back. "Maybe you should do some stretches." She walked off, leaving a chuckling Beckman with a stunned Chuck.

"Anything on you-know-who?" Beckman asked.

"No, but I have a plan," Chuck told her. "I'm going to need your help making her go through with it."

"Will it affect her play?" Beckman asked.

"Probably piss her off, more than anything," Chuck admitted.

"Good… the more pissed off she is, the more she turns into the Ice Queen. I haven't seen her play this way since…" Beckman pressed her lips shut.

"Since she tore up her knee in the title game," Chuck said, taking a deep breath.

"You've studied everything. Any sign, anything that might have given an indication it might happen again? Do we need to watch for anything?"

"Not that I know of, Coach," Chuck admitted. "I'll keep her loose and ready to go, but the wrong cut, at the wrong time… the wrong stress, at the wrong angle…"

"Pop," Beckman said softly. Chuck nodded. "She'll get through it."

"I know, I just want her to reach her dream," Chuck said, looking at the floor.

"Chuck, she's made it. She's going to win Rookie of the Year, and who knows what other awards. _You_ did that," she said, poking him with a finger.

"Nah, all I did was show her what to do to fix it, and helped her the way any other person would, as a therapist," Chuck insisted.

"You keep believing that Bartowski," Beckman said as she walked off. Chuck glanced at the other team leaving the locker room. He saw it on their faces. They were beaten. The Rockers were going to win the single-elimination game of the first round of the playoff. Next up, Atlanta and another single-elimination game. If they won that, it was time for the #1 seed in the playoffs, Las Vegas.

Chuck looked around the locker room, but saw no one. He had no idea why he had such a sense of foreboding, but whatever was causing it, he hoped he was ready.

* * *

A/N: Wow…why so serious David? *Shrugs*


	23. Ch 23, The Stakes Get Higher

A/N: I actually thought this fic was complete, so I'm sorry. I'm REALLY sorry. I saw the video of the Malice in the Palace from 15 years ago, and thought for a second about changing the story. I didn't but it might have been fun. The Stakes Get Higher.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_September 15th, Atlanta_

Chuck was walking out the door of the arena. He couldn't believe it; after everything the team had been through, they were on their way to the semi-finals against the Las Vegas Aces. They had come into Atlanta, got up big in the first quarter, and ran away with it at the end, winning 102-68. Sarah hadn't played the final quarter, and Chuck was beginning to worry about her. She hadn't played in years, and all this work her knee was going through… fatigue setting in was a real worry. There was only one cure for that, but there was no way she was sitting out. He could hear her yelling at him now, about how she sat for so much of the second half of the season. How he could take his load management, and shove it straight up his ass.

He loved her, but there were times she was absolutely impossible. He thought about Kevin Durant, and how he had come back too quickly and ended up hurting himself worse than ever during the NBA finals. But, he also knew Sarah, and Sarah wasn't going to quit. If there was a 1% chance she could win the title, then she was going for it, damn the consequences. He was deep in thought, heading to the car to take him to the airport, when he heard it.

"Bartowski."

Chuck stopped, surprised at who called out to him. He turned around, pointed to himself, and quickly headed to the big man, as a scowl was sent in his direction.

"Hey, Casey," Chuck began. "I was surprised, because we never talk much."

"Shut it, numbnuts," Casey replied.

"And maybe that's why," Chuck retorted.

"If you were a scumbag bookie, in love with a basketball star, and you knew the team you were scared would beat your girl was coming to town, what would you do?"

Chuck thought for a second. "Well, since I'm not, I'll have to think up something cliché, like… do you watch figure skating?" The growl gave him the answer. "Listen, hear me out, but there was basically a huge beef between two skaters-"

"I think I know where you're going, crowbar-to-the-knee Tonya Harding style?" Casey asked.

"Something like that," Chuck admitted.

Casey nodded. "Thanks." With that he turned and walked off.

"Good chat," Chuck said to no one. "I think he likes me."

}o{

"I think she needs an MRI done of the knee," Chuck said to Bryce, softly. Sarah was asleep beside him and Chuck, again, had used a private jet to get them from Atlanta to Cleveland. The rest of the team was going on to Las Vegas, but Chuck telling Beckman and Casey a couple of nights in her bed would do her some good had quickly sealed their fate.

"She's gonna yell," Bryce replied as he looked over Chuck at Sarah.

"I'm gonna beat both your asses if you don't shut up," she grumbled.

"What do you see in her?" Bryce asked.

"There's times I question it, myself," Chuck admitted.

}o{

"MRI's clean," Bryce told Chuck the next afternoon. Chuck looked up, having given Sarah a deep tissue massage and had worked the knee as gently as possible. "Also, your new brace has come in," he said, tossing it to him. "And, Casey has, and I quote, 'A guy who owes him,'" Bryce said, using finger quotes, "watching Shaw."

"Sounds good," Chuck replied. "What time are we leaving in the morning?"

"Wheels up at nine AM," Bryce replied. "I gotta make some calls." Chuck nodded and watched him leave, feeling two eyes burrowing into him.

"What did I do?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing," Sarah replied. "You're gonna have to come to terms with this, you know." Chuck turned to her. She was dressed only in her towel. "I'm going to do this, Chuck."

"Oh, I know," Chuck replied. "And I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you can, and if you can't, then I'm going to do all I can to fix you."

She walked toward him. "Pretty sure you've already fixed me."

"I was talking about your knee," Chuck began, and then her towel fell off somehow.

"I wasn't."

}o{

_September 17th_

The team walked back into the locker room, dejected. Casey pulled Chuck off to the side before he could speak to Sarah. "My guys got him. Turns out he had a bat, and had some pretty bad intentions."

"Well that solves one problem," Chuck replied. Casey gave him a look. "Casey, she hasn't played for year, and now all of this. Not only do they need to win this series, but win it in as few games as possible."

"Look at it this way," Casey began. "If we don't win tomorrow, it may not matter."

"If they play like that, they aren't going to win any more games," Chuck replied shrugging.

"What the hell do _you_ know, Curls?" Bentley asked, overhearing them.

Chuck turned around and saw the whole locker room starting at him, including Sarah. "Nothing," he began.

"No, you got something to say, say it," Bentley said, walking towards him. "Say to all our faces. Say exactly what you think."

"You sure?" he asked. Bentley nodded, as did many of the other players. "Fine," he said with a shrug. "You guys got outplayed, and outcoached."

"Bartowski," Casey warned.

"No, they wanted it, here it is. You ladies played scared. You let them dictate offense, you took no chances on defense, and sat back, instead of attacking. What is it you always say, that Bomani is saying on TV? 'Scared money don't make money'? You all played like you had nothing to lose the past few nights, and I think that crowd got into your head, you realized exactly where you were, and in this big moment…"

"We flinched," Sarah finished for him. Jane looked over at her. "How many times did we push tempo tonight?"

"Not once," Jane replied.

"How many times did we try a secondary break off of a rebound?" Sarah asked.

"Not once," Robin muttered.

"How many steals did you or I go for, Jane?" Sarah asked, looking Jane directly in the eye. "I didn't once. We can't win scoring in the 70s. We're not built for that."

Jane turned to Chuck. "Glad to see you have a basketball brain, under that poking and prodding you do to Walker." Chuck went red. "Anyone think he's wrong?" Jane asked, turning and looking at everyone.

"He's not," Beckman said, joining the group. "We got beat in every phase of the game, starting with me and Casey."

"Speak for yourself," Casey muttered. Beckman glared at him. "Perhaps I could have done more," he acquiesced.

"Forget tonight happened," Chuck said, drawing everyone's gaze. "This isn't you. This isn't the Rockers I watched out there. It was one game. You've got tomorrow off. Put it out of your mind, and come back out Thursday and play like you can play." He heard Beckman clear her throat. "Orrrrrr, ignore what I just said, and listen to your coach. Sorry, Coach."

"It's fine, Chuck," Beckman said, grinning. Turning to the team, she said, "You heard him." Chuck smiled at her. She turned back to him. "Never let that happen again." The smile fell from his face.

}o{

_September 24th_

"It would be easier to massage you if you weren't so blasted tense all the time," Chuck said, working on her leg.

"I'm sorry that I'm making you have to run your hands over my bare body for longer than you wanted," Sarah replied.

"Now wait-"

She sat up, wrapping the towel around her, a smirk on her face. "Sorry I'm such a problem and hardship."

"I didn't say that," responded quickly. "You need to let me finish working on you. You have a game tonight. A game that could end this series."

"I thought you wanted me to not be tense?"

"Okay, what is wrong?" Chuck asked, leaning against the wall to hear her out.

"I have two issues," Sarah began. "The first, the Mystics swept, so they are already resting."

"They are," Chuck conceded. "And to be frank, you need all the rest you can get."

"Well, if you'd quit keeping me up all night…" Chuck just stared at her. "Fiiiiiine, most of it is _my_ fault." Chuck grinned at her. "But that brings me to my second problem, Mr. Bartowski." She clasped her hands together and took a deep sigh. "This professional relationship of ours is about to come to a finish, so… what then?"

"What then, what?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Us, dodo," she said with a flat look.

"What about us?" Chuck asked. "What are you asking me? Are we about to break up? I don't want to break up, Sarah."

"First, calm," she said, and he nodded. "Second, did you forget our talk? You're kinda _it_, nerd."

"Okay, so what are you asking me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Chuck asked. He saw the frustration in her face. "I don't understand, I'm sorry. I'm gonna be where ever you are… if that's okay… if you'll have me." His voice had gotten softer and softer as he spoke.

"And your company?" Sarah continued. "What about it?"

"What about it?" Chuck asked with a shrug. "It operates fine with my current setup. Sarah, the only way I'm not with you, is if you go, and tell me not to follow."

"You would anyway, you stalker." A smile played on her lips.

"Yeeeaaaaaaaah, I kinda deserved that." She grinned at him. "So, can I?"

"Can you what? Live with me, travel where ever I need to go?" He nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Sarah, all I've _ever_ wanted was you."

She grinned at him. "You sure, Chuck? You sure it wasn't… what you thought you saw?"

"Listen, let me be real blunt. You amazed me on TV, and there's an old saying about never meeting your heroes." Chuck paused, and searched her face; he saw some nerves there. "But they need to amend that saying. It should be 'Never meet your heroes, unless your hero is Sarah Walker.'

"I'm telling you, you are so much more than I ever dreamed you could be. I thought you were a fighter, and someone who worked hard, regardless of how things looked. What I found was this kind, loving, funny, intelligent, and passionate woman that I have fallen desperately, head over heels in love with. So yes, I want to be with you, wherever that is, but there's one thing I want more than that."

"What's that, Chuck," she asked a little breathlessly.

"I want to finish working on your knee for tonight's game." Sarah gave him a sad smile, nodded and laid down on the table. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Sarah replied. _You didn't say something right_ she thought. "We just need to win this game and then I get to go kick Jill's ass."

"That's the spirit," Chuck said, as he began to work her knee again.

}o{

"Hey, Walker!" Sarah lifted her head. The rest of the team was on the floor celebrating. They had done it. They had beaten the Aces, and were on their way to the WNBA finals. Casey stood next to her. "You know we won, right?"

"Yeah, we won the game," Sarah agreed.

"Damn it, Walker," Casey growled. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get something I wanted," Sarah said with a shrug.

"Then go get it," Casey said.

"You don't understand," Sarah began.

"Nope, sure don't, and I don't care," Casey retorted. "What I _know_ is that anything… and Walker, I mean _anything,_ you want… you can get."

"John," Sarah began.

"Get out of here," Casey said. Sarah nodded, stood, spun, and hugged the man. "Damn ladyfeelings," he said, as he returned the hug. He watched her go and chuckled. WNBA Finals, here we come.

* * *

A/N: Next time, what you've been waiting for, the WNBA Finals.

Also, if you enjoy fanfic, come on over to the Chuck Fanfiction private group, where we talk about everything fanfiction related, I make a stupid amount of polls, and Joe and I argue about which Christmas movie is better. When you click the button there are three questions, please answer them. I'm the one who approves a lot of the requests so I have to know it's a real person, and not some bot. See you soon here and/or on the Facebook page.


	24. Ch 24, The WNBA Finals

A/N: We have come to the end of our little tale. Will Sarah win a WNBA title? Will Chuck realize Sarah wants him to purpose? Will Jill get what's coming to her? Will I ever shut up so you can read this?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_October 1st_

The team trudged back into the locker room. Chuck didn't know what to do or say. They were now down 0-2 in the best-of-five-finals. The only good news was the next two games were in Cleveland, after losing both in Washington, DC. Everyone had been hyping up the big 'Sarah Walker vs Jill Roberts' battle, but it never materialized. In the first three minutes of the game, Sarah had gone up for a rebound, and she crashed to the ground with three other players on top of her, wrenching her knee.

She had refused to wear the special brace Chuck had gotten her, and now she was scolding herself. She missed the rest of game one, and was effectively useless in game 2. Chuck didn't know if he could get her ready in time for game 3, and truth be told, he didn't know if she should be playing. The professional in him said she couldn't get hurt any worse; the boyfriend in him told the professional to shut up, she was in pain.

As he started into the locker room, Jane stopped him. "Sorry, Curls, players only. Don't feel bad, I just kicked out Beckman and Casey."

"Did Casey growl?" Chuck asked with a grin.

Jane gave him the first smile he had seen on her face that day. "Like a hungry old bear," she said.

"You know it's killing her, right?"

"I know, Curls, and we're winning this thing for her."

"Nah," Chuck said, making her step back. "Win it for you."

"You're alright, Curls, regardless of what Robin says about you."

"She loves me… deep, deep, deep down," Chuck said with a grin.

"Don't think you went deep enough," she said as she shut the door.

}o{

Chuck walked down the hallway and found Beckman, Casey, and the team doctor huddling together talking in low voices. As they saw Chuck approach they went quiet.

"I think he should give it to her," Chuck said, stopping beside them.

"Give who what?" Casey asked.

"The shot of Toradol," Chuck replied. "It's legal, she has the exact symptoms of why you should use a NSAID, and frankly, she's going to ask you for it."

"Bartowski," Casey began.

"Look, I know who she is, and I love her for it. If I can't help her, then I want someone who can. I'm not sure why everyone thinks I'm against this. I'll be on the bus," and with that, he left.

}o{

_October 9th_

Chuck hadn't asked what happened during that team meeting, but as soon as they got home, Sarah told him the plan. Jane had told her she was wearing the knee brace, and if she didn't there would be hell to pay. They would handle the next two games at home, and Sarah's job was to learn how to play using the brace. She told her teammates she was going to get an injection before each game, to lessen the pain. Chuck told her that was a good idea, and she just stared at him for a few moments.

He asked her what her plan was for Thanksgiving, making her blink. He said if she didn't have to be in studio that he would like her to join him and Ellie and Devon. She kissed him, and told him she was there. The next few days consisted of Chuck working on her knee, doing strengthening exercises, and going over the contract TNT and NBA TV had offered her for the upcoming NBA season.

The team won the two games at home. Sarah had good, but not great, games. She said she was feeling better each day, but Chuck watched her at home, how she was limping. He was hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. They were scheduled to fly to DC the next morning, for the 5th and final game of the WNBA Playoffs.

They had just gotten into bed and turned off the lights, when Chuck sat up, and turned on the light beside him. "Okay, this has to be said."

"Oh God, are you pregnant?" she asked, turning over, shock covering her face.

"What? No!" Chuck replied, his eyes wide.

"Is it mine?" she asked, as serious as could be. "Wait… that's it, it's not mine, is it?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Well, I'm not the one sitting up make declarative statements, like the world depends on it."

Chuck just looked at her. "Are you through?"

"For now," she said with a shrug. Chuck shook his head, as she snaked his arm around her. "Now, what is it?"

"I need you to recognize where you are right this second," Chuck began.

"In bed, with my boyfriend, semi-naked… is that the problem? Should we both be _fully_ naked? Would that make this discussion go faster?"

"You know damn well it wouldn't," Chuck retorted, making her giggle. "I know what's wrong with the team."

"Okay, you have my attention," she said, sitting up.

"You're not recognizing what you've done, and what you've accomplished," Chuck began.

"No, Chuck, this team doesn't want participation trophies," Sarah retorted.

"Sarah, how the hell is having a WNBA career, when you didn't, a participation trophy?" Chuck asked. She stared at him. "How is being made available in the expansion draft because your team doesn't want you anymore, and then going to the WNBA finals, a participation trophy?

"I get it, the job's not done, but you need to be _damn_ proud, and recognize what it is that you've done. You need to savor this, because maybe you never get back. Maybe you need to step back, recognize what you've accomplished, and celebrate it for what it is."

"I knew I fell in love with you for a reason," she said softly.

"Sarah, tomorrow… tomorrow is yours for the taking. You are Sarah '_THE_ Ice Queen' Walker, and you can have anything you want. And I mean _anything_," Chuck told her holding her hands.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Yup," he replied. She moved toward him. "What are you doing?"

"There is something I really want right now," she told him.

"Is it me? Please tell me it's me." She never answered, she just bounced her eyebrows. An hour later he laid back, exhausted. "It _was_ me," he said dreamily. Sarah burst into laughter.

}o{

_October 10th, Game __5 of__ the WNBA finals, Entertainment and Sports Arena, Washington, DC_

Sarah was standing at the half court circle, Jill two feet away. Robin was about to shoot free throws, the Rockers currently down five points with two minutes to go.

"Say good-bye to it all," Jill snarled. Sarah had been on fire all night. She currently had thirty-five points, eleven assists and nine rebounds, one rebound shy of a triple double. "Win or lose, you lose him after this is over."

"I don't know how you figure that," Sarah retorted, not looking at her.

"You and I both know you used him to get what you want… the same way I did." Sarah snorted. "What? You know it's true," Jill said, as Robin hit both free throws to cut the lead to three. Jill headed back to get the inbounds pass, with Sarah defending her.

"You have no idea how amazing he is," Sarah said.

Jill tried to drive by her, but Sarah was there, to cut in front of her. Their knees collided, and Sarah winced, but there was little pain; the brace had done its job. "You don't love him." Jill again tried to drive by her, and Sarah let her go and then back tipped the ball. It bounced straight to Jane who grabbed it and tossed it to Sarah. Sarah drove down the lane, with Robin on the other side. Sarah bounced passed the ball across the court to Robin, who was being tailed by a Mystics player. Robin put up the shot, but it bounced off the rim. Sarah grabbed the rebound, and laid it back in. The Rockers were down one, with a minute and a half to go.

"Triple-double!" Jane shouted to Sarah. Sarah shrugged… she didn't care. There were only two things she cared about: The win, and Chuck Bartowski.

Sarah picked up Jill defensively at 3/4 court. "We're in the WNBA finals. How about we play ball, and quit worrying about my man? Hmm?"

"He'll be anyone's man by tomorrow," Jill retorted, trying unsuccessfully to cross up Sarah.

"He's gonna be celebrating with me tomorrow," Sarah countered, not able to get to the ball.

"You haven't won yet," Jill said, trying again to drive by Sarah, clanging knees and sending them both to the ground. The whistle blew, and Sarah was called for a blocking foul. She rolled her eyes as she got up, and realized something was wrong. The brace had somehow locked up, and wouldn't move. She reached down, unclasped it, and threw it toward the Rockers bench.

She looked over, caught Chuck's eyes and mouthed, "I'll be okay." She walked to her spot at the free throw line to the left of Jill. "I've already won, you just don't understand how," she said to Jill. Jill glared at her, and shot the free throw. The normally 92% free-throw shooter missed the first. She turned and walked away from the line, cursing.

"Whoops, did I get into your head?"

Jill glared at Sarah, then sank the second, pushing the lead out to two. Fifty-five seconds remained in the game.

The ball was inbounded to Sarah, and as she came up the court, she and Carina shared a look. It was time.

Sarah called out the old Harvard play. She drove to the basket as the shot clock ran down, and pitched the ball over to a wide-open Carina in the corner. Carina pulled up and from the look on her face, it was absolute money… except… it wasn't. The ball bounced off the rim, and then off Robin's outstretched fingers for the rebound. It was the Mystics ball, up 2 with 31 seconds left in the game.

"Hey, Red!" Jane yelled at Carina, who was walking down the court, dejected. "Head up, cause you're draining the next one!"

"But-"

"I said, _head up_, Red!" Jane growled. Carina set her jaw and nodded.

"Too bad," Jill said, bringing the ball up the court. As she crossed the half-court line, she faked left, but Sarah was ready and slapped the ball away. Sarah sprinted after it, and saw the red blur heading to the far corner. Sarah shot a bullet pass her way. Carina caught the ball in the exact same spot, and this time, she buried it! Rockers up by one with 24 seconds left in the game.

To Washington's credit, they were never rattled. Jill got the ball, pushed it up-court, and did what any point guard should do in that situation: She got the ball to the league MVP Elena Delle Donne, who spun and, as the whistle blew for a foul on Robin, hit a twelve-foot fall-away jump shot, giving Washington a one-point lead and a free throw upcoming with six seconds left. Delle Donne went to the free throw line, and buried it, making it a two-point Washington lead. Beckman called timeout.

The team walked to the side line, and took a seat. Beckman looked them from one to the other. "I have one question: Who's setting the pick on Jill?"

"Oh, that's me," Carina insisted. "I'm gonna plant her ass to grow!"

"Get me the ball, you come off the screen blondie," Jane said, looking Sarah in the eye. "Knock down that shot and then drinks are on you tonight."

Sarah nodded as the buzzer sounded. She went to the far corner of the court. Robin threw the ball in to Jane, and she began the sprint.

_S__ix__. _

Sarah ran up the sideline.

_F__ive__. _

She made the sharp turn, as she saw Carina step out.

_F__our__. _

She heard the collision as Jill ran into Carina.

_T__hree__. _

The ball came towards her, as she approached the top of the key, well outside of the three-point line.

_T__wo__. _

The ball hit her square in the hands as she turned, squared, and jumped.

_O__ne__. _

The ball left her hands, feeling as good as it did on the game winning shot in the NCAA title game years ago.

_Z__ero__._

She felt the same knee crumple as she landed, and fell into a heap as pandemonium reigned down.

}o{

_Tuesday, October 22nd _

"What do you think, Sarah?" Candace Parker asked, turning to her.

"If I'm Rondo, and I have both LeBron James and Anthony Davis available, I'm thinking fifteen assists a night," Sarah replied with a shrug. "As a point guard, I have to be excited."

"It's not fair," Steve Smith said, turning to Matt Winer. "They are deadly on the court, they are both amazing beautiful ladies, and their analysis is spot on."

Everyone laughed. "And in case we didn't mention it earlier, Sarah Walker, WNBA Finals MVP and Champion, for the folks at home; the knee is okay?"

Sarah grinned at Matt, and her mind flashed back.

_The ball dropped through the hoop as she pushed herself up. She knew who was beside her__,__ before she even turned._

"_You okay?" he asked. "Did it blow?"_

_"No," she replied, turning to him, her eyes __shining__. "It just gave out, I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Actually, I'm not fine, but I think you can help me with that," she said, taking his hand._

"_What can I do__? Y__ou tell me, and I'll do it."_

"_Marry me."_

"Matt, my knee is perfectly fine," Sarah said with a smile. "It just gave out at the end, but I'm good."

"What _I_want to know is how is your wrist and hand, because, girl, that rock is huge!" Candace said.

"I kinda like it," Sarah said with a grin.

"I _am_ invited, right?" Candace asked.

"Yes, but you have to know Chuck is going to want your autograph," Sarah replied, which had everyone laughing.

The segment ended a few minutes later, and as she walked past the cameras, she saw her fiancé standing there, leaning against the wall. "Got us a place here in Atlanta," Chuck told her. "The one you wanted."

"Chuck, this is ridiculous… we have a place here, _and_ in Cleveland," she began.

"The only part of that sentence that matters is _we_," Chuck told her. "Now, let me help you," he said, lifting her left hand.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"You're a professional athlete, and I'm your PT, so I have to make sure you don't exhaust yourself carrying around this rock," Chuck said with a grin.

"You don't mind if I exhaust myself other times," she retorted. Chuck nearly tripped, and she wrapped an arm around him.

"Never change, Chuck. Never change."

* * *

A/N: This one took awhile, and I'm sorry. Life got in the way for me, my family, my beta, and just everyone I seemed to know. I appreciate all of you sticking around to the end and joining me on this little trip. Will this have a sequel? I HIGHLY doubt it. The amount of prep work on this one was a little ridiculous, seriously. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Also, if you enjoy fanfic, come on over to the Chuck Fanfiction private group, where we talk about everything fanfiction related, I make a stupid amount of polls, and Joe and I argue about which Christmas movie is better. When you click the button there are three questions, please answer them. I'm the one who approves a lot of the requests so I have to know it's a real person, and not some bot. See you soon here and/or on the Facebook page.


End file.
